I'll See You Soon
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: He held out his hand for her-in the same fashion. And she couldn't help but smile: a single tear sliding down her cheek as she took his small hand in hers, squeezing it. He squeezed it back. After all, he had always been here. She smiled a little wider.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: _**_Hiya, everyone! :) So, this is my first Detective Conan fanfic featuring Shinichi and Ran! God, I love those two! They are so cute! I just wish they would get together already! They are making me wait for so long! (Sigh) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan! If I did, I would have put us all out of the misery of waiting! :) _

**_I'll See You Soon_**

_She stood there in the huge white room, alone, with nothing but her own heart drumming into her ears._

_It was strange. She could have sworn that she was in her own room just three minutes ago. Where was she anyway? What was this place? Why the whole light thing that seemed to blind her? What is...this aching feeling that was enveloping her?_

_So many questions, yet, no answers at all._

_In fact, she didn't know if she wanted the answers to those questions in the first place._

_She had a feeling that if she had her answers; those answers would bring even more questions._

_In the hollow of the white room, a velvet voice whispered her name._

_She stiffened, turned around and looked at him._

_He was standing there, smiling at her, just a few inches away from her—looking into her indigo eyes with his own lapis lazuli—drowning her. Making her breathless—as always._

_She smiled watery, refusing to shed the tears that were already burning behind her eyes, and took a step forward._

_He smiled back, gently, taking a step forward too, until they were close to each other, but still a reasonable space was between them._

_She wanted to cross it, wrap her arms around him and hold on to him like never before. Because she knew—_knew_—that any minute now he would disappear into the mirage that he came from, and she wouldn't see him anymore._

_And she'll be alone—as always._

_So, she just stood there, staring at him greedily, memorizing his handsome features._

_He seemed to do the same._

_But then, after what felt like a short eternity, he slowly raised his hand, palm up and extended it towards her._

_She looked down at it, perplexed, tilting her head to the side before looking back at him._

_He smiled encouragingly, nodding._

_Her hand rose, shaking just slightly. It delicately touched his own and his fingers enclosed around it, tightly, making a perfect fit._

_Their eyes locked. And held._

_Time seemed to stop all of a sudden, and his warm fingers seemed to radiate a soothing effect on her wounded heart. She smiled a bit, relishing the safety and relief that his presence allowed to her sense._

_He smiled back at her, before abruptly, his image faded, her hand went limp by her side and the whole white room enveloped in darkness._

_She stood there, numbed and shocked, looking down at the dark floor she now stood at with her bare feet. And it was cold. She shivered, fighting back the tears that were already building. She couldn't cry._

_She wouldn't cry._

_He—he had left again._

_Leaving her all alone. Here. All alone._

_Leaving her wounded heart to the childish comforts of the seven year old boy, who by now stood in front of her, smiling at her innocently, eyes looking at her wisely—wisdom that was beyond his years._

_He held out his hand for her—in the same fashion._

_And she couldn't help but smile, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she took his small hand in hers, squeezing it._

_He squeezed back._

_After all, he had always been here._

_She smiled a little wider._

-.-

"Ran-neechan, may I please go to Agasa-hakase's house?" Edogawa Conan whined, jumping from foot to foot.

Mouri Ran looked at him over her shoulder from where she stood at the sink, raising an eyebrow.

"Doushite?"

"Ah. Well, he said he would take me and the guys out for the park today. Please, Ran-neechan?"

He gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster—causing her to roll her eyes internally.

God, he was a good actor, wasn't he?

Nevertheless, she smiled, nodding. "Okay. But you have to be here before dinner. I'm making your favourite lemon pie."

His eyes lit up. "Hai, Ran-neechan. Arigatou."

He didn't stop to think about what he said next. "I want two pieces, please."

Ran couldn't help but laugh—exactly like him. "Sure, Conan-kun. Have fun."

And her little charge ran out of the door after exchanging his slippers to his boots, ignoring her drunken father's slurred words about who knows what before he slumped back to the desk, snoring loudly.

Ran rolled her eyes, washing her hands and getting a trash bag. She began cleaning around her father's office, humming softly to herself, eyes gentle and playful—amused even—as she thought about her little 'brother'.

_I wonder how he didn't notice yet._

Was he just closing his eyes about it again? Or was she too good of an actor?

_Well, he's the one that's too good of an actor,_ she laughed bitterly, yet with a sense of amusement too.

Yet, she had a feeling that he did suspect something was up. Lately, he had been going to Agasa's far too much; she even caught him talking with Hattori-kun and a guy—she wasn't sure? But his name was Kuroba...or something?—in the middle of the night, explaining directions and what more.

She never said anything. She never pressed for more information about the subject.

She let it flow—which wasn't in her nature.

But she figured that he had his reasons, so she'll wait.

But she couldn't help but question herself...

_Is waiting the right thing...?_

She sighed, shaking her head.

Of course it was. _Of course_. Because he promised. He was coming back. And even though he was here, he wasn't here in the form that she wished he would be in. Or he wished he would be in for that matter.

She laughed a little to herself, finding it rather adorable. She never really stopped to think about how cute her childhood friend was when they were young, but seeing him from an adult's point of view, he looked absolutely cute.

No wonder Ayumi-chan has a huge crush on him.

Or Ai-chan for that matter.

Ran smirked, shaking her head.

_No need to dwell on that now!_

God only knew she had a hard time controlling her fury and sorrow when she first found out. It wasn't intentional in the least mind you. But she had overheard a conversation between him and Hattori-kun and from there everything was solved—like a jigsaw puzzle. Every piece in its right place.

She had been rather upset about the whole ordeal but she figured that being angry wouldn't help things. She had to be practical—she had to understand. Besides, she knew he had his reasons!

Kudo Shinichi wasn't the sort of person who would lie for anything and everything. He was obsessed with truth and justice and whatnot. So she knew he had his reasons. And she intended to hear them out—all of them. When he was ready.

When _she_ was ready.

Finishing cleaning up the desk and beginning to tie up the bag to throw it away, the telephone rang.

Her father, too drunken by alcohol didn't even notice, except for his high-pitched grunt in his sleep before he was snoring to la-la land again.

Ran rolled her eyes, sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hai. Mouri Detective Agency."

"Ran. It's been a while."

It still confused her how he could do that, but at any rate, she found a small smile gracing her lips. At least, she got to hear his voice. His real voice.

"Shinichi."

"Ah! You remember?" he teased.

"Baka." There wasn't much force behind the insult.

"Oi. What did I do to deserve such a huge compliment?"

Ran rolled her eyes, giggling a bit. "Nothing."

"Meanie."

It was so easy to get back to their own routine. It was their relationship—what they were comfortable with. But even the cheerful façade the he put up was fake—she knew it.

And so, she decided to do something that she wouldn't normally do. Usually, she would ask when he would be home. Why hasn't he solved this big case of his till now? But, this time, she wanted to be there for him, instead of giving him another reason to worry.

He already sounded more exhausted than ever.

"Ne, Shinichi, is something bothering you?"

There was a pause, before he gave a slight chuckle. "Why would you say that?"

She smiled small. "I think...that being around so many police officers and detectives had finally rubbed off on me."

He laughed out loud this time. "Really now?"

"Shinichi, is something bothering you?" she repeated.

He was quite for a moment, and Ran found herself worrying her bottom lip, afraid that she had pushed a button that was horrible wrong before he sighed.

"Yes. You can say that."

"Is it about your case?"

She sat down, again worrying her bottom lip. She knew that he usually didn't talk to her about his so called big case, but he could at least, give her a rough sketch, right?

"Yes." He sighed. "We...eh, got a lead, you could say. Still not sure if it's a true lead or just another dead-end. We...um...intend on making our move soon."

"How soon?"

He paused. "I..."

She waited patiently.

"Probably next week," he finally answered.

She exhaled sharply, nodding to herself.

"I think I'm just worried," Shinichi whispered at the other end, somehow finding comfort in her support.

"Doushite?"

"I don't know. It might blow up on our faces, you know."

She bit her lip. _Yes. I know. But..._

"I believe in you."

On the other end of the line, in Agasa's house, Shinichi choked.

"Nani?"

Ran smiled. "Just like you believe in Holmes, I believe in you, my Holmes-san."

_My Holmes-san..._

He was stunned, so she went on.

"So, you better solve this case and bring those criminals to justice, ne? Or else, I swear, Shinichi, I'm losing my faith in you as a famous, well-known detective."

"Hey! That's a hard blow!"

"Just warning you, tantei-san." She smirked.

In a minute, they were both laughing together through the phone. It felt nice for once. Usually, the phone call would be thick with tension and awkward—not easy at all. But today, he was grateful for her supporting words.

"Thank you, Ran. That's just what I needed."

She beamed.

"But I have to go now." Shinichi whispered, suddenly feeling the weight of the departure tiring him all over again.

"I know." She could feel it too.

There was an awkward pause.

"Bye, Ran."

"Matte, Shinichi!" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He paused. "Yes?"

"Um..."

What did she want to say?

"I'll..." she trailed off.

He waited. Patiently and a little nervously.

"Ran...?"

She smiled. "I'll see you soon, Shinichi."

She didn't know if he understood the full meaning behind her words at first, but she needed him to know. There was yet again another pause and she could practically see the light bulb blinking open in his mind.

And when he answered, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll see you soon, then, Ran."

**_Note: _**_Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Comments and reviews-good and bad-are welcomed! :)_

_Actually, I have half-a-mind to continue this as more than a one-shot. I have a plot in mind, with some twists and personal characters to make appearance. If you liked it and wish me to continue, please tell me. If not, I'll let it stand as a one-shot! It's up to you! :D_

_Take care! 33_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: _**_Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue with this story! Yay! :D I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! I promise I'll try my best in completing it to reach exactly what you all want! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 2_**

So she knew after all, didn't she?

He didn't know why he was rather happy about it, but he couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips. A true smile for the first time in a long time. In a long time that felt like forever.

She knew. And she was willing to wait. She was willing to allow him to continue the lie until he was ready to tell her everything. He was grateful for that. Grateful for her supporting words.

"_I believe in you, my Holmes-san."_

His happy smile turned into a happy grin, revealing his pearly whites.

"Oiy! What's with the grin?"

Shinichi shrugged, looking at the youth of seventeen years old, who he had come to know as being Kaitou Kid and accept as a friend and ally. Everyone has a reason to lie and disguse themselves, Shinichi came to realise. And maybe that why he was so understanding about Kuroba's situation.

After all, he himself had a secret of his own.

"Nothing much."

"I think Ran-san was rather in a good mood for you to grin that way."

"You know it all, don't you?"

"I don't know the future, of course, but I do know that something did happen. Maybe she told you something that allowed your spirits to soar."

Shinichi rolled his eyes as Kuroba's grin broadened.

"Not telling you."

"I'll find out sooner or later, tantei-kun."

"And I'm sure Aoko-san would just love to know something about her childhood friend..." Shinichi trailed suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Kuroba Kaito's grin vanished. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Now, who said anything about telling her about Kid?"

Kaito blushed and looked away, pouting. "Cheater."

Shinichi laughed.

"Well then, if you're done with your childish banter..." Haibara's cold voice dropped between them, making them both jump.

"H-Haibara." Shinichi stuttered. _Geez, can't she just appear like a normal girl or talk like a normal person...?_

She raised an eyebrow.

Agasa laughed slightly. "Well, aren't we going to talk about the plan?"

"Right."

Sitting comfortably, Shinichi began. "Well, it has been three months since the FBI allowed Kir to return to the organization. She reported that they had a new member, Bourbon, shortly afterwards. Last week, we had a showdown with Korn, where Kuroba had skilfully succeeded in retrieving a memory card from under Korn's nose."

"It was easy." Kaito bowed mockingly, grinning. "He didn't suspect anything."

Shinichi smiled lightly. "After analyzing the memory card, we came to find that it has some fresh information, concerning a meeting with one of their accomplice in Koyakejima Island a month from now."

"It seems that this accomplice is a foreigner." Kaito added, crossing his arms. "For why would they wait a whole month?"

"I got that impression too." Shinichi admitted.

"So we can't do anything until then, eh?" Haibara shrugged.

"Actually, there's another thing that was on the memory card that we want to check out." Shinichi looked at Kaito.

The latter grinned. "I already checked the place. It's on the outskirts of Tokyo. Tokyo Bay to be exact. District 131. 200 meters away from the abandoned art museum that was closed 11 years ago. There is another abandoned building there, which had a lot of black clad people going in and out of it."

"So it's true. Gun smuggling hideout."

"Yup."

"Impressive." Haibara closed her eyes. "You found out all of this in one go."

"Are you jinxing our luck?" Shinichi asked, irritated.

"Of course not." She replied indifferently.

"At any rate," Kaito began, diverting Shinichi's attention from the girl. "Did you know who this Moonlight person is?"

"Iie." Shinichi answered, sighing. "Do you think it's a codename for a member or a target?"

Kaito's brow furrowed. "I don't know. They seem to meet this guy at that building next week. Maybe he is a member."

"Yeah."

"You're going there next week, ne?" Agasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Shinichi nodded. "Kuroba and I."

"Do you want me to come over in or out of white?" Kaito grinned teasingly, eyes sparkling with the mischief that made up most of him.

Shinichi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You're not going to inform Jodie-san?" Haibara asked, looking at the shrunken detective sharply.

"I don't know." Shinichi shrugged. "If it was necessary, I will. If not, then I don't need to let her know everything. Besides, if she did know, she'll just hide things from me. And I don't want that."

"I see." Agasa said. "And did you find out anything about that black wool hat guy?"

"Unfortunately, no," Shinichi sighed, looking at Kuroba.

The latter shrugged. "I have kept tabs on him, as you said. But he didn't do anything suspicious. He comes out of the motel, goes walking around, buys a packet of cigarette from the department store and then goes back to the motel. He's seriously boring, if you want my opinion."

Shinichi smirked. "Or he's deceiving you."

"Maybe." Kaito shrugged again. "Maybe he even knows that I am following him. But who knows?"

"You're right. Who knows?" Shinichi looked up at the clock, seeing that it was already 6:30.

He stood up. "Well then, same time next week."

"Sure." Kaito stood up too, stretching his limps, before bowing to Agasa. "Thank you for having me."

"You're always welcome, my boy." Agasa smiled.

"See you later, hakase. Haibara." Conan said, waving as he and Kaito exited the house together.

They walked down the street in relative silence for a while, each lost in thought before Shinichi looked up at the youth.

"Did you get a new lead?"

"No." Kaito sighed. "I'll be off duty for a while, it seems."

"Hmm. Why do you think they need Pandora anyway?"

"That's what I would like to find out. But I don't know. It might be for their Boss—whomever he is."

"Yeah. He seems like an interesting person."

Kaito smirked, shaking his head before stopping at the subway entrance. "Well, only you would find a mastermind criminal that has committed God only knows how many sins and bad deeds interesting."

Shinichi smirked back. "I find all criminals interesting. It's just a simple study of their psychology."

"Which I wouldn't like to know about," Kaito sighed. "Anyway, this is my stop. I'll see you later, Kudo."

"Ah. Later, Kuroba."

And they parted ways—the magician disappearing into the station and the detective taking the other route, heading home.

When Shinichi reflected at the situation, it really was ironic that the detective and thief would become friends. It has been just two months but already they were good friends, caring about each other and all. It was kind of scary too, he had to admit.

He never thought that he would be friends with Kid of all people!

But really, everyone has his reasons. It's just a simple concept of understanding the others point of view.

Is that why Ran was already forgiving him? Because she understood his point of view?

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Conan-kun." Ran smiled at him, peeking at him from the kitchen door. "You're earlier than I expected."

He just laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before looking around, trying to change the subject since he didn't know what she would say next and what he would answer.

"Um...where's ojisan?"

Well, _that_ was reasonable.

"He went to play mahjong with some friends," she rolled her eyes. "He would probably come back late. And _drunk_."

She sighed, shaking her head, before glancing at the boy. "Anyway, here's some lemon pie, Conan-kun."

She smiled as she saw his eyes lit up as she placed two pieces on a plate and placed it before him.

"Dinner would be late tonight, you don't mind, right?"

"Its fine, Ran-neechan." He was already digging into favourite dessert. He always loved Ran's lemon pie. Every since they were 14 and she learned how to bake it, it has become his favourite—especially that it was from _her_.

"Arigatou." He yelled, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

She smiled contently.

_Really, Shinichi, you could be such a kid sometimes..._

She glanced at him.

_But that's why you're special..._

-.-

Akai Shuichi tucked his hands into his pockets, feet carrying him up the rocky hill of the cemetery. It was a surprisingly warm late January day, or maybe his simulating nerves have been burnt out.

After all, it has been three days since he had any good night sleep.

Nightmares could really be the human's worst enemy, ne?

He sighed, taking a whiff from the cigarette that was lightened between his lips before stopping in front of a gray, gravestone. He looked down at the name as he bent down on his knees slowly.

"Ohayo, Akemi."

His whispered words were lost to the wind.

"They are on it again, you know. They have been following me since I came back. Do you know how many times have I changed the motel till now?"

He chuckled humourlessly to himself as the wind blew around him, ruffling his black bangs that hung on his forehead.

"I wish I could see you..."

He closed his eyes.

"Even if you are going to yell at me because I'm the reason for everything that happened to you, even if you're going to begin your crying session over me, even if you're just going to tell me that I'm a baka that I came back to the open after working so hard to get away from their radar, I just want to see you..."

He smiled slightly, opening his eyes.

"I love you, Akemi..."

The wind blew around him harder this time, carrying his confession out on the open, knowing that no one could hear it but himself.

"And I am going to get them down for what they did to you," his eyes hardened. "Even if it meant that I am going to die, I will avenge you."

-.-

The sun was sinking slowly beyond the horizon as Edogawa Conan and Kaitou Kid could be seen crouching down on the tall, unkempt grass at the outskirts of Tokyo Bay. The wind blew around them, brushing the grass—tall and slippery with the rain from last night—against their faces.

Kaito sneezed.

"Keep it down will you?" Conan looked over to him.

"Sorry, sorry..." Kaito yawned. "The grass is itchy. Besides, we have been here for the past 3 hours and nothing happened."

"Well, the memory card didn't exactly tell what time where they meeting this Moonlight member. We have to be patient."

Conan glanced back at the abandoned building not too far away from them. It was deadly quiet and not a soul could be seen. Shinichi didn't know if it was good thing or bad thing. Whatever it was, it was totally, absolutely eerie.

It wasn't until the first fading rays of twilight were in sight that both the detective and the magician tensed, seeing the zooming car that was coming from the western side of the deserted road. It was a black Toyota with dark tint shades and sparkling red siren on top of it.

"Police?" Kaito whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Camouflage." Conan whispered back, shaking his head.

The car parked just in front of the building and the engine died. The driver's door opened and the two guys hid further into the grass, as to not be seen. A tall, muscular built clad in black man stepped out of the car, a scar disfiguring the side of his face as he looked around him with cold, hard dark eyes, his blonde hair dishevelled around his face.

"Spooky." Kaito whispered, grinning. "Think he's the exterminator?"

Shinichi smirked. "No doubt." But then he frowned. "There's no way they would codename _him_ Moonlight, ne?"

"If he was Moonlight, it would be a disgrace for his figure." Kaito chuckled breathily. "And for his dignity, you know, since the name is way too feminine?"

Conan rolled his eyes.

The man slammed the door shut, and as he did, another man rushed forward from inside the building to greet him.

"Bourbon, we have been waiting for you."

The guys tensed at the name.

"Whoa!"

"Masaka...?"

"Is the girl here?" Bourbon's rough voice echoed. "You know I can't work with mistakes, Whiskey."

Whiskey nodded furiously. "She's here. She's here. We have her held down at the basement. She's all yours to interrogate. Though, I thought Gin would send Vermouth?"

"He changed his mind." Bourbon said simply. "Vermouth might...take sympathy on Moonlight on anything. After all, as Gin explained to me, she seems to know the girl personally."

_Girl...? _

_Personally...?_

"Nani?" Kaito and Conan whispered at the same time, glancing at each other.

"I see..." Whiskey trailed off. "Would you like to see her now? Jackal is watching over the room, you know."

"Lead the way."

And the two men disappeared into the abandoned house.

It was quiet for a minute, the twilight rays fading and it was relatively dark when the two guys finally decided to move and get closer to the abandoned building after making sure that it was all right.

"So Moonlight is a victim after all, eh?" Kaito whispered as they moved slowly around the building.

"Ah. And she seems to be a girl. She must have done something for them to target her and bring her in."

"Or maybe she knows something...?" Kaito raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"At any rate, let's just see what happens."

Levelled with the green, slovenly grass, the guys found a window leaking light from it. Slowly, crawling on their elbows and knees they approached the window, pecking into the inside.

It was a large, gravel stone walled room which was almost empty. A table could be seen at the other end of the room, where a candle was burning, flames dancing and licking at each other playfully, unaware of the ruthless, dangerous people roaring around the walls of the place.

At the other end of the wall, facing the table, a single, teenage girl could be seen, tied against the wall, bare feet dangling in the air. Her dark, coffee brown hair was dishevelled all around her face; her narrow face was pale, cheeks hollow.

Her slender, slim figure was clad in a dirty white tank top and short shorts, covered with mud and blood. Everything about her would give you the idea of a sick, dying girl but one look at her eyes and you would change the idea completely.

Her sliverish-blue eye danced with amusement and awe as she looked at the flames at the other side of the room, admiring the way it flicked and deflated all the same. It was really a sight to behold. Magnificent in its own way. She wondered, what made the flame flick and deflate and dance on its own?

Shinichi's breathing hitched. "Aya..."

Kaito look at him, sharply. "You know her?"

Before the shrunken detective could reply, the room's door opened wide.

**_Note: _**_Umm...? Okay, I need to explain a few things! First, I know that Shinichi already knows who Akai is and all, but I am not making them meet eye-to-eye until later! Second, I don't exactly know who Bourbon is since I haven't gone that far in the series yet, but my friend told me about him and I wanted to place him here. I don't know, his personality seems to be...aggressive? (Sigh) _

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I plan on giving a happy ending to everyone: especially Shinichi and Ran and Kaito and Aoko! God, I love the latter two just as much as I love the former two! :D They are soooooooooo cute! :)_

_Thanks again for reading! :)_

_Take care! 33_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. _

**_Chapter 3_**

"Ran! Is dinner ready yet?" Mouri Kogoro grumbled from his seat before the TV, a can of beer between his hands.

"Hai!" Ran announced, clearing the table and serving their rice and fish to each of them. Kogoro sat up, erect, and eyed the tantalizing food that his daughter presented to him.

His mouth watered as he took hold of his chopsticks. "Ittadakimasu!"

Ran smiled a little, biting into her fish slower than her father. It wasn't until later that her father looked up, confused, looking around.

"Ne, where is the brat? I haven't seen him all afternoon!"

Ran closed her eyes, swallowing her bite. "He went to spend the night at Agasa-hakase's house. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Sou..."

Ran looked over towards the window, deep down in her heart worried. She knew that he was making his move tonight. He told her himself the last time he called last week. She just hoped he was fine and that he wouldn't get himself killed in the process.

_Shinichi, onegai, be safe..._

-.-

The door opened wide.

The girl glanced at it curiously, seeing the tall, muscular man entering casually, motioning for the other man to close the door behind him. The man did, leaving both the girl and Bourbon inside the room.

Bourbon glanced at the girl quickly, scanning her from bottom to top before raising an eyebrow.

"_You're_ the one that has been in our throats since the last five months?"

She grinned, amused. "Evidently."

"Too small. Too fragile." Bourbon mumbled to himself, taking out his pistol, making sure that the girl sees it before walking towards the table and laying it down, leaning his back against the edge of the table.

He crossed his arms.

"How could something so small do huge destruction? Be a big pain?"

"Looks aren't everything," she replied, casually.

"Indeed."

She looked around as he paused, still studying her. "Nice base, by the way. A little too empty for my taste, but really..."

She grinned at him.

"...gives you this creepy feeling all over your skin. Really cozy..."

"With a sense of humour too..." Bourbon observed, before sighing. "Why waste your life for something that would just bring you pain and death in the end?"

"Why waste _your_ life in something that would end you up in jail eventually?" she asked back, carelessly, ignoring as his eyes flashed towards her.

"What do you know, Moonlight?"

"Not much."

In a swift motion that her eyes hadn't detected but her brain formulated, he had his pistol in his hand and had already fired the first bullet. It grazed her cheek, blood leaking through the semi-deep cut before the bullet embedded itself on the gravelled wall.

"We could either do this the easy way or the hard way, you're choosing."

She smiled, blood cascading down the curve of her hollow cheek, to her chin and the curve of her neck, pooling into her white, dirty shirt.

"Tempting options. No third?"

_BANG!_

The bullet easily embedded itself into her shoulder, making her bite her lip against the pain, not allowing the scream that was burning in her throat to come out.

"Don't...test my patience, Moonlight." Bourbon strode towards her, placing the pistol's head, which was still warm from the shot just now, against her forehead, making her flinch.

"What. Do. You. Know?"

Her eyes opened half-way as she panted the words.

"I...I know...that you're a crazy...crazy version of the yakuza. Maybe...even more...powerful. I...I know you're doing...something...illegal and...probably going after im-im-immortality too..."

Bourbon stepped away; eyes narrowed, but kept the pistol pointing at her.

"You know too much, Moonlight. _Far_ too much..."

She grinned.

He glared at her. "As you know everything, Moonlight, where's Sherry?"

She raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden question. "A liquor store?"

She heard the crack of her neck as it snapped to the side, the base of the pistol in his hand making contact to the side of her face. Blood leaked down her hairline edge to rest against the cut against her cheek.

"Don't play smart with me, Moonlight." Bourbon hissed. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill you!"

"Then do it," she challenged, eyes looking at him blankly. "Besides, I don't have a clue on who you are talking about! I don't know anyone named Sherry or the like!"

Bourbon's eyes narrowed even more before he abruptly turned around and headed to the door opening it and slamming it shut behind him.

She watched the door for a minute, hearing the hushed voices from outside before sighing and slumping back against the wall, exhaustedly.

"Now that didn't go on well..."

She rolled her eyes, closing them as the pain in her shoulder flared again.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll probably just stay here for the rest of the night and bleed to death..."

She chuckled at her imagination. "Yup. And then, they'll throw me out and the dogs will hunt my flesh like a mad, crazed gang..."

She opened her eyes, watching the flickering flame.

"Now, that isn't a sweet sight," she pouted. "I didn't think I would die at seventeen anyway..."

She closed them again, smiling in spite of herself.

"It's all because of you, you mystery-otaku." She whispered.

"But I guess it will be worth it, ne?"

-.-

Kaito _gaped_. Forget Poker Face!

Even in his state of shock, he reached out and took hold of the small wrist of the shrunken detective that he had come to respect and admire.

"Chotto matte, tantei-kun. Please repeat it to me, because I have a feeling my ears are deceiving me! She's your _what_?"

"She's my cousin!" Shinichi hissed, before pausing. "Well, actually, my second cousin, you could say. My parents adopted her as their own after her mother and father died three years ago and she moved with them to America. We were still fourteen at that time."

Kaito's hand went numb from shock, letting go of Shinichi's wrist. "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"We don't tend to tell people that we are cousins," Shinichi grumbled, crossing his arms.

Kaito's curiosity flared. "Doushite?"

The detective glared at nothing in particular, crossing his arms.

"She's a freak, embarrassing, down-right annoying, over-cheerful, infuriating, sly, hint-dropping, _little irritating pixie_!"

Kaito _gaped_. For the second time that night, forget Poker Face!

"That's...a pretty long name..." he finally offered, as the crickets of the night sung behind them.

Shinichi sighed. "Let's just go get her out, shall we?"

Kaito could do nothing but oblige.

-.-

The brunette pouted, looking around the empty room.

_Boring!_

She sighed, and decided to hum to herself. After all, she couldn't exactly do anything while being tied to the wall, a bullet nestling in her shoulder and blood still cascading down her hairline and cheek to her neck.

Soon, however, her soft, melodic voice could be heard...

_If I was able to meet you again_

_I won't let go of your hand a second time_

_The hanamidou which informs us the end of spring_

_A misty flower petal_

Loud banging on the door sounded, halting her voice.

"Oiy! Keep quiet!"

She pouted. "Boring people! Nothing to do! And it's not allowed to sing!"

She sighed, looking out of the window at the top of the room, noticing that it was already dark outside, and the moon was a crescent tonight. Her eyes softened a bit as she saw stars twinkling brightly and clearly in the night sky.

If she closed her eyes now, could she imagine herself sitting outside at the grassy land? Looking up at the stars, gazing at them?

No, she realized, looking down at the gravel floor. She couldn't do it. Because stargazing was never fun to do alone...

_Alone..._

A sad, nostalgic smile curled her lips.

Her head snapped up at the sudden, sharp shout that came from beyond the door. There was another two shouts before three hard thuds could be heard. She stared, not understanding what was happening.

She could hear two hushed, arguing voices outside the door.

Abruptly, it clicked open noiselessly and a triumph voice, unfamiliar and she didn't recognize was talking.

"See, tantei-kun? I told you I could do it without the keys!"

"What did I expect from a professional thief?"

"Jewellery thief, s'il vous plait. I have an image to behold, you know."

The brunette could do nothing but gap at the two figures—one tall and the other a child—entered the room nonchalantly, as if they did this every day.

"You're so full of yourself," Shinichi was retorting.

"Me?" Kaito raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, grinning down at the child. "Where are your manners while talking to your elders, boya?"

"Why you—"

Cough. Cough.

Their head snapped up, meeting amused, crystal blue eyes.

"Well, if it wasn't Kudo Shinichi himself," she grinned. "Iie, gomen, it's Edogawa Conan, now, ne?"

"And if it wasn't Kudo Aya who has gotten herself into another stupid situation!" Shinichi crossed his arms, scowling at his cousin.

She grinned wider, showing her pearly whites, looking him up and down.

"Look who's talking, tantei-san."

He scowled more.

She chuckled, shaking her head before she looked at the thief, nodding. "Good evening, Kid-san. It's a pleasure, really. I heard a lot about you. Allow me to tell you, I absolutely adore your outfit."

Shinichi fell over, twitching.

Kaito grinned. "I like her already, tantei-kun."

"Thank you,"

Shinichi collected himself, walking over to the table, taking out the chair that was tucked at the other side and held it, walking towards the girl.

"What the hell are you doing, Aya?" he questioned, placing the chair at her right side and standing up on it, reaching to undo her wrapped wrists.

"Do you want to die?"

"For your information, tantei-san, I'm doing this for you. So the least you could do is say 'thank you' instead of lecturing me."

"Why should I thank you? For nearly getting yourself killed?"

"I did that to help you."

"No one asked your help."

Her once cool, careless, amused eyes flared with anger. "Why you little—"

"Ahem."

Kaito cleared his throat loudly, undoing Aya's left hand from the straps. "Could you please argue about this later? We are already running out of time."

"Sure." Aya shrugged, hissing as her shoulder throbbed. "Itai!"

"You okay?" Shinichi asked, looking at her with concealed concern.

"Fine..." she panted. "He just knows how to hit the bull's eye."

"It's okay. We'll get you to hakase and we'll extract the bullet from your shoulder."

Aya looked at him, eyes wide. "How did you know that there was a bullet in my shoulder?"

He gulped. He was getting it.

"I..."

"Long story, Kudo-san," Kid interfered, helpfully, projecting a cloth and a bandage from nowhere, cleaning up her face carefully. "We'll talk about it later. How about we get out of here first?"

Shinichi shot him a grateful look.

Eyes still narrowed at the detective, she nodded.

After Kid helped her into an oversized coat, which reached her knees—and she didn't know from where he got it, really, he just puffed it up from nowhere—they headed towards the door.

Aya took in the three members lying there in amusement, snoring to la-la land.

"What did you do?"

Kid smirked, holding a small ball between his fingers. "Sleeping gas. Works like a charm."

She nodded, still eyeing the sleeping figures.

After they lead her out of the abandoned house, they walked a couple of feet towards the tall, unkempt grassland that they hid in earlier, and sat down, probing Aya against the wall.

She hissed, clutching her shoulder.

"Kudo-san?"

"Daijioubu." She whispered back, opening her eyes.

"I'm phoning hakase to come take us." Shinichi pulled out his cell-phone. "He's already waiting at the nearby cafe. So it won't be long."

"Ne, do you think that hakase could stop us at Beika City Hotel on the way?" Aya asked, curiously.

The two guys glanced at her. "Why?"

"I need the pack bag that I left in there."

"You can barely stand..."

"So?" she glanced at Kid. "Aren't you a master of disguse? Can't you impersonate me for a few minutes?"

"Well, I guess." Kaito scratched his cheek.

"See? You don't have to do anything though. You'll just walk up to the receptionist; ask for the key to the personal locker under the name Kudo. They'll give you the key; you look at the number, find the locker with the same number, open it and take out the bag that you'll find. You close the locker, lock it, return the key and check out under my name. Easy enough, ne?"

Kid nodded, glancing at Shinichi uneasily.

"What's so important about that bag, anyway?" Shinichi grumbled. "And why did you place it in a personal locker? You could have placed it inside your room with you!"

"Too risky." Aya shook her head. "If they had searched my room, which they did, mind you, then it would have been taken. They would have left all the things and taken this bag."

Shinichi's eyes hardened.

"What's in the bag, Kudo-san?" Kid asked, voice hard too.

"Data..."

She looked up at them, eyes serious for the first time tonight.

"Stolen data..."

-.-

The door opened and closed, noiselessly.

Bourbon took two steps into the room, seeing six members sitting comfortably around the rounded table. Taking out a chair, he sat himself down, before looking up at the long, blonde haired man before him.

Gin took a whiff of his cigar. "So?"

"It's as you suspected. She did hack into our system. She knows far too much for our liking."

Vermouth smirked. _As expected from Cool Guy's cousin..._

"Did she know where Sherry is?" Vodka asked, folding his hands before him on the rounded table.

"Iie." Bourbon answered.

"She might be lying," Chianti informed casually, inspecting her nails.

"I would have known."

"Hmm..." Korn hummed, polishing his rifle. "I hope you haven't killed her. Boss wouldn't be pleased if you did."

Gin stared at Bourbon.

The latter folded his arms across his chest. "Just a bullet into the shoulder. But she's not dead."

Under the table, Vermouth's hand clenched.

"So, what now?" Kir asked, looking around. "We're going to allow her to live?"

"Just for a few more days." Gin whispered, smirking. "I would love to ask her a few questions myself."

"About what?" Korn asked, confused.

Ignoring him, Gin looked at Vermouth. "You arranged the meeting with Antonio-san?"

"Yes." She puffed the smoke into the air, nonchalantly. "He'll be in Koyakejima Island next month."

"No mistakes, Vermouth." Gin warned, looking away from her.

"I know."

He looked at Chianti. "Anything new about Rye?"

"Gone with the wind." The punk member fluttered her fingers carelessly. "I swear, one minute he's before your eyes. The next, he's nowhere to be found. I can't keep up with him."

"Try." Vodka insisted. "He might be as immortal as Kid is."

"And that's another problem." Korn grumbled. "He hasn't appeared in a month now."

"It's not like there are any jewels around."

"But still, I wonder if Pandora _really_ exists."

"Exists or not," Gin cut in sharply. "Kid has to be eliminated. He's a danger to our identity. He knows too much."

There was a beat of silence before Gin stood up.

"As you all know your assigned duties, get on with them. We can't tolerate mistakes."

One by one, each member stood up, walking towards the door and leaving Gin and Vodka inside.

"Aniki," Vodka looked up at Gin. "What are you thinking about? Tell me."

"Nothing."

"But why? Just yesterday, you were talking that Vermouth should be the one to question Moonlight and then, you sent Bourbon out. I don't understand..."

"If my suspicions are correct," Gin replied, evasively. "We have a spy among us."

"What? And you think its Vermouth?"

"No. I don't know who he or she is. But I just know that they're around."

"But who would...?"

"And if my other suspicion is correct, then Moonlight would know where that Kudo meitantei is hiding."

"Kudo?" Vodka exploded, standing up. "But we have already eliminated him. Weren't you the one who gave him the poison?"

"Yes." Gin answered, coldly. "But he's still alive."

"How...?"

"That's what I would like to find out..."

He looked towards the bulletin board, where three pictures could be seen pinned against the brown with white pins. The flame that illuminated the room flickered, casting light towards one picture of a brown haired girl, smiling, with her indigo-blue eyes shining brightly.

Above her picture, the codename 'Angel' could be seen written in bold.

**_Note: _**_I have updated two chapters! :) I hope you enjoy! And I would like to apologize since I will be traveling for the next four to five days and I will not be able to update! But once I am back, I promise to provide more chapters on a daily bases._

_By the way, Kudo Aya is my own character. I have always had this weird idea that someone close to Shinichi (which in this story happens to be his cousin) would help him from the outside. I don't know, it's weird. But I wanted to give it a try, so there you go! I hope you like it. If you don't, please tell me! :)_

_Thanks again. :D_

_Take care! _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: _**_Hey, people! :D I'm back! Had a blast on my trip and inspiration and I came back to deliever these two chapters. Okay, first things first: I would like to dedicate this chapter to _hislips _ (I hope it puts your fears to rest! :D) _

_Second..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly, I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 4_**

"You sure you're okay, Kudo? Kuroba? And your...umm...cousin?"

"Ah, Hattori. Don't worry. We're all okay. Especially Aya."

Shinichi chanced a glance at the lying figure of his cousin as a private doctor—Dr. Yuki; he was Agasa's family doctor—was fussing over her shoulder, abstracting the bullet. She was conversing with the doctor, brightly, like they were old friends. Shinichi couldn't say that the doctor wasn't enjoying the conversation immensely.

Kaito and Haibara were eye-bugging the cheerful girl as Agasa smiled amusedly, being used to Aya's cheerfulness and outgoingness.

Shinichi sighed.

"You couldn't get anything about the hideout, eh?" Heiji was meanwhile asking from the other end of the phone.

"Iie. But I have a very good feeling about that island. I'm going to hunt there, you know. Can you come over next month?"

"I will." Heiji was smirking. "Don't think I'll leave the whole fun to you and Kuroba, Kudo."

"I didn't think you will." Shinichi answered, dryly.

He sighed again. "Well, that's it. I just wanted to update you. Talk to you later. Ja."

"Ja."

After flipping the phone shut for a minute, and staring down at it, he wondered...

He quickly flipped it open, punched a few simple words, but meaningful and quickly wrote the recipient number—who he had it memorized by heart—and clicked send before flipping the phone close and placing it in his pocket.

After all, she had the right to know.

-.-

The phone buzzed against the desk, announcing the arrival of a new message.

From her place on windowsill, Ran had a half-mind in ignoring the message. It might be just Sonoko, after all.

She sighed, looking back at the stars.

She was really worried. She knew that he would spend the night at Agasa's anyway, but...

She sighed and reached for her phone, flipping it open.

"_I'm fine."_

She swallowed, a small teary smile curling her lips.

"_I'll see you soon..."_

-.-

Meanwhile, back at Agasa's, Dr. Yuki was slowly bandaging Aya's wound, instructing her.

"You should take it easy for at least the next week, my dear. Try not to move your shoulder so much. You're lucky the bullet didn't hit anything major. Don't apply water to the wound, okay?"

"Hai, sensei. Arigatou."

"Though, I'm curious," the doctor began casually, collecting his stuff and placing them to his bag. "What happened?"

Ah, the ultimate question!

Everyone seemed to freeze for a minute before Agasa opened his mouth.

"Uh, you see, she's a detective."

Everyone looked over to him, eyes wide.

Dr. Yuki blinked.

Agasa smiled, folding his hand behind his back. "Souka! You see, she's helping the police in an undercover mission and in the heat of the moment, she got shot. Now, you understand that her cover might be blown if she was admitted to a hospital and all that, it might jeopardize the mission. That's why I called you in. I know I can trust you Yuki-san,"

Everyone _stared_.

Dr. Yuki blinked before he nodded slowly, understanding it even slower.

"I see..."

Agasa smiled. "Thank you for coming over. I know I probably shouldn't have called you this late at night, but I appreciate it."

Dr. Yuki smiled, exchanged warm goodbyes, hoping that Aya would be fine in a few days, and left.

There was a pause of dead silence.

Agasa turned, smiling happily at the children around him. "Hmm, that was believable enough!"

"Gah! Like hell would I be an over-confident, narcissist, self-centered, arrogant, cynical, sarcastic, mystery-otaku of a detective like _him_!"

She pointed a finger on her cousin's shrunken form.

Kaito gaped for the third time that night—forget Poker Face completely! "Uh, that's a long chain of words..." he mumbled, thinking back to tantei-kun's description on Aya.

Shinichi glared. "What's wrong in being a detective? And for your information, you're the most infuriating, _sarcastic_, annoying pixie I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

She glared back at him. "Well, _excuse me_ for trying to help you, meitantei-san. I should have just ignored the whole thing! Maybe I would have been sleeping soundly in my bed back in America rather than being shot in the shoulder!"

"No one asked your help!"

"I wasn't going to ask permission from you!"

"But what has it got you? A bullet in the shoulder and it would have probably been your life!"

"But I'm right _here_!"

"That's beside the point!"

They glared each other down for a long time, before finally both snapped their heads away from each other, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Hakase," Haibara whispered. "Is it okay?"

Agasa smiled amusedly. "They'll be fine in..." He looked down at his watch. "San. Ni. Ichi."

"Shinichi?"

"Nani?"

The cousins glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry," Aya finally whispered, smiling a bit.

"I know. Me too." he answered back, sighing.

"And...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For helping me out of there, I mean,"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Can't let you get killed, now, can I?"

She hummed, looking at Kaito. "You too, Kuroba-kun. Thank you."

"No big deal." He waved his hand, puffing colorful confetti's all around. "And here." he flicked his fingers, producing a rectangular bag beside her.

"You brought it!" she exclaimed, brightly, taking it into her lap and opening it with one hand, being sure not to move her left shoulder a lot since it was hurting like hell.

"I hope they didn't give you a hard time," Aya said, looking at him.

He grinned, shaking his head.

She took out the laptop from inside the bag, gently laying it on top of the coffee table before her before she reached into the outer zipper. Unzipping it, she placed her hand inside, taking out three CD cases when something circular and shiny slipped out, landing with a small _click_ at the ground and rolling over towards Kaito's feet.

He blinked, knelt down and brought it towards his face, examining it.

He whistled, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Pretty."

He held a ring with a silver band. In the center of the silver, sparkling brightly under the neon lights of the room, sat an amethyst accented with what seemed to be rose petals around it, making it seem that the flower bloomed the gem.

"And real too." Kaito mumbled, pressing the gem against his lips, feeling its coolness. "You could tell by its lustre and sparkle."

Aya smiled, amusedly. "Remind me to take you with me once I go jewellery hunting."

He laughed.

Shinichi held his hand out, in which Kuroba handed him the ring. He studied it before smirking up at his cousin, walking over and giving it back to her.

"Anderson proposed?"

Her cheeks flushed. "It's a promise ring, barou!"

"So you _are_ getting married, ne?"

She looked at him for a minute before smirking slyly. "Only if you promise to be the best man and Ran-chan to be the maid of honour."

His own cheeks colored.

"I would just _love_ to see that." Kuroba leered.

"Urusai. Both of you."

Aya laughed, opening the laptop before pressing the start button. Slowly, she slid the ring to her left, fourth finger, smiling as it made perfect fit and the laptop hummed to life.

"How is Anderson, anyway?" Shinichi asked, taking a seat as everyone else did.

"He's fine."

"He knows you're here?"

"...Yes."

He raised an eyebrow, noticing the edge in her voice, but decided to change the subject. "How's 'kassan and 'tousan?"

That brought a grin to her lips. "Fine, unless you want to consider 'kassan's complaints and suspicions about 'tousan having an affair."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Again_?"

"He came back home from a book signing one night, drunk." She shrugged. "I don't know. 'Kassan has been pretty much angry."

"Typical."

They glanced at each, a small smirk curled their lips before they both laughed together, rolling their eyes at the absurdity of the whole situation.

Agasa smiled.

Kaito smiled knowingly, shaking his head. They did care about each other, pride was the problem. Just like between any other siblings.

Haibara just looked on in awe.

As Aya waited for the laptop to open, she asked. "How's Ran-chan?"

"She's fine." Shinichi answered automatically.

Aya glanced at him. "Worried?"

"Ah."

"Typical her. She has always been a sweetheart."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Kassan's been talking, ne?"

"It's better you don't know these conversations, unless..."

"Unless...?"

From the way she was smiling slyly, he knew he would regret ever asking.

"Unless you want to know about 'kassan's secret desire for grandchildren," Aya shrugged, nonchalantly. "I guess even 'tousan is craving a grandchild these days. He _did_ say it was way too quiet around the house."

Kuroba laughed.

Shinichi's cheeks flared, but he knew exactly how to reverse it.

"I see. But they might have been talking about you and Anderson, you know..."

"Maybe." Aya shrugged, and his face fell in disappointment since the desired affect didn't take place.

"But keep in mind, Holmes; I am right under their eyes. They can see my every move. You, on the other hand, have been living alone for four years. Who knows what might have happened..."

"Nothing." Shinichi sighed, uncrossing his arms. "Nothing except shrinking into a seven-year-old again, that is."

"Hmmm..."

She typed her password into the laptop before pressing enter.

"You still live with Ran-chan?"

"Hai."

"And you didn't tell her?"

He swallowed. "No."

"She doesn't know, then."

It was not a question. "Yes."

His throat was suddenly dry. Aya shot him a quick look.

Through the years, if he had come to realize anything about his cousin, it would be that she was as sharp as he was. And he wasn't just talking about detective work or logical thinking too.

No, Aya's talent ran deeper!

Shinichi could swear sometimes that she could X-ray people. Okay, not really, _really_ X-ray—as in looking at them and seeing what's beyond their clothes and skin and all that.

No, it was X-ray of their hearts.

"_Eyes are the windows to a person's soul."_

She had always said that—it was what she believed. It was what she did. He remembered when she first saw through him. It was after he came back from an appointment that he had arranged with Ran. They had went to a movie—mystery movie—and he had been trying to tell his childhood friend that he liked her the whole night, but it just wasn't coming out. And so he stuck to their usual routine—teasing and heckling each other, but still having fun.

They were still 14 at that time, before his parents decided to move to America with Aya, but it was after his parents had adopted Aya as their own.

So, he came back, disappointed in himself, only to find the house empty with the exception of Aya, who was reading quietly in the study with a mug of hot chocolate before her.

"_Pleasant night?" she had asked._

_He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ah. I guess." He glanced at her, hoping to divert the subject. "What are you reading?"_

"Pride & Prejudice_."_

_He frowned. "Again?"_

"_Yes, again." she smiled. "At least it's my third time. You have read _The Sign of Four_ for what? Hundred times?"_

"_Hundred and two, thank you very much."_

_She laughed, shaking her head._

_He walked over collapsing beside her on the couch, threading a hand through his hair. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye._

"_You shouldn't be so disappointed in yourself," she finally announced, not taking her eyes off her book._

_Shinichi's head snapped up to her, eyes wide._

"_It's okay to be scared. Love is that way. It's complicated. It's the very emotion that can make you strong, yet weak at the same time. But it's okay. She'll be here tomorrow and you'll be here tomorrow. And, little by little, you'll get the courage to tell her. So, don't worry."_

"_What...?" _

_There was a pause._

"_How did you...? I never told you..." _

_He was at a loss of words._

"_I know."_

_She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, clearly satisfied with his reaction. And herself._

"_Your mouth never told me, but your eyes spoke volumes of what your words couldn't relay."_

She read people better than anyone else he ever knew. At first, it bothered him that she could read him so easily like any one of the books that both of them loved and cherished, and he couldn't see through her thick wall no matter how much he tried.

She was so good in hiding her feelings and thoughts, even from a well-trained detective eye like his.

But he swore that one day; she would leave evidence or a clue after her. And when that happens, he would be more than ready to unlock the mystery that was his cousin, Kudo Aya.

"Well," she cleared her throat, straightening up. "I guess it would okay for now."

"For now?" Haibara inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Shinichi, too absorbed in his thoughts, snapped up at the sound of the gentle tapping of the laptop. Meanwhile, Aya was entering a command and the CD slot opened easily.

Aya took one CD out of its case and slid it smoothly into the slot, closing it before waiting for it to open automatically.

"What do you mean?" Kaito was asking.

She smiled small, looking at them, adjusting her posture, wincing slightly as her shoulder throbbed.

"I told you I have stolen data from their central base of information, eh?"

"Which was idiotic," Shinichi commented.

She sighed. "Anyway, that's why they caught me. Their branch in America has been stalking me for a while. And when I came here, they didn't wait a minute in bringing me in. I have already been in Japan for a week."

Their eyes widened.

"They have kept me in that room as you saw, and waited for Bourbon to come question me."

"We heard that from outside," Shinichi informed. "They wanted Vermouth to question you."

Her mouth opened. "Oh."

Kaito looked at her. "They said that she knows you personally."

"She does."

"Do you know who she is?" Shinichi asked, eagerly.

Aya sighed. "You know her, Shinichi."

"I...do?"

She looked at him, their blue eyes locking. And holding.

"And Ran-chan knows her too."

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

"_I never had an angel smile upon me."_

"Sharon."

"Oh, you're good." Aya grinned. "You still remember her?"

"She's...Vermouth?" Shinichi's voice was strange to his own ears. Cracked. Feeble.

Aya hummed.

"Who is she?" Kaito asked, looking from Shinichi to Aya and back again.

"She was 'kassan's best friend while they were mastering the art of disguse," Aya answered. "But, 'kassan chose her art in being an actress. Sharon, on the other hand, chose her art in being a murder for the Organization."

"Chotto matte!" Shinichi shook his head. "I thought it was her daughter, Chris Vineyard, who was involved with the bad guys."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, they are the one and the same person."

Shinichi sank back to his seat.

"But anyway," Aya exclaimed, tapping the touchpad two times softly. "This would do for now. It's not much. But I guess it's a little enough evidence about their blackmailing and assassination and all they do."

She turned the laptop towards the two guys. Shinichi and Kaito quickly scrambled towards the screen, gluing their eyes to it.

Aya smiled lightly, shaking her head, before reaching for the bag again and taking out her cell phone. She flipped it open, seeing that she had two voicemails from Kudo Yusaku.

"Oops." She mouthed, nervously.

She quickly scrambled to get her headphones out, connecting them into the phone and plugged one pud into her ear.

She clicked play, listening to her uncle's, aka her dad's, voice.

Meanwhile, Shinichi and Kaito were gawking at the screen.

"Amazing!"

"This would be more than enough to get them down even if the evidence isn't complete. We could work with this for now."

"But their hiding place?"

"Yes. That's the whole problem. If we can just find that..."

"No wonder they were intent on killing Aya-san!"

"Ah! She would have had them going in a roller coaster of hell if she ever passed this up to the police!"

"How did she do that anyway?"

"Don't ask, Kuroba. 'Cause till now _I_ don't know. But all I can tell you is that she's a computer whiz!"

"She must be pretty good." Haibara said, smirking. "I would never have known how to do that!"

"Aya-kun has always been a bright girl." Agasa smiled down at the three of them that were hunched before the computer.

Haibara closed her eyes and leaned back. "Still this is risky. You all might lose your lives."

"Yeah. We know. That's why we are not asking you to do anything, Haibara." Shinichi sighed, rolling his eyes.

She looked at him, eyes unreadable, before shrugging. "Suit yourself."

And she walked away, sitting down on the far end sofa and taking hold of the magazine that was there, probed open and started reading nonchalantly.

"Tck!"

Shinichi looked over at Aya, seeing that she was watching Haibara with an amused, yet slightly shocked face, her fingers flying on the keyboard of her cell phone.

"How do you do that?" Shinichi asked, confused.

Aya's eyes snapped to him, confused. "Huh?"

"How can you look at something else while your fingers are writing down on the cell phone?"

"Talent, tantei-kun."

After pressing send, she snapped the phone closed, taking out the ear-piece.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're crazy." Shinichi told her, bluntly.

"But useful." Kaito grinned at her.

Aya smiled back at Kaito, ignoring what Shinichi said. She knew that he did view her as crazy anyway. That was an old story already.

"There's another CD," she pointed at another case. "This one explains a meeting that would happen in a month between them and the Italian mafia group boss, Antonio Federico."

The two guy's heads snapped up. "Matte! Is this the meeting that will occur in Koyakejima Island?"

Aya's brow furrowed. "If you're talking about an island that is on the sea, 1000 km North-Northeast of Tokyo, then yes..."

"Whoa!" both of them murmured.

"And there's another CD which has the whole list of 'wanted people' of justice!" she exclaimed, waving it around.

"So in total, you have three CDs." Shinichi concluded.

"Si!"

"That's incredible!" Kaito settled back on his heels. "Just incredible!"

Shinichi swallowed, wanting to ask a question but not knowing how. He looked at Aya, was about to open his mouth to ask, but she beat him to it...

"Angel."

That word was enough to explain it all.

Still, he swallowed again. "How did...?"

He trailed off when she tapped her fingertip under her eyes, winking.

He found himself smiling lightly back at her, nodding.

_I can't stop my love for you  
><em>_Futari katatta mirai ni  
><em>_Kimi to no ibasho ga aru you ni  
><em>_Oh baby I can't stop my love for you  
><em>_Kimi no subete ni natte ne tsunaida te shinjite  
><em>_Aruite yuku to chikau yo_

Aya jumped a mile as her phone sang out in her hand. Shinichi laughed, shaking his head.

"Mou..." she sighed, flipping it open and reading the text message that she just received.

Shinichi watched her face, trying to obstruct any emotions. The only one that he saw was the amused smile that she wore—the rest of her face was as blank as a white page.

He sighed. He would never get her!

She flipped her phone shut, looked up at the guys and grinned. "Well, this is all I have! I know it might not be complete but it was rather hard to hack!"

"It's enough." Kaito reassured her.

"For now." Shinichi added.

She nodded. "Oh, and if we want to go to the meeting in that island, we have to move now. If you want, I'll research any trips that'll leave Tokyo before the set date in a week. Is that okay?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Oiy, you're coming with us?"

"Of course." She scoffed, folding a hand on her waist. "Do you think I went through this whole trouble so that I would just sit down and watch you get all the fun?"

"I thought."

"Well, think again, tantei-kun."

"Geez! You're such an annoying pixie!"

"Look who's talking, you Holmes-freak!"

"Oiy, oiy!" Kaito sweat dropped.

_Well, at least, they aren't biting off each other's head,_ Kaito thought, amusedly.

_Yet._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. _

_-.-_

_"Here's the truth about the truth: It hurts, so we lie."  
><em>-Grey's Anatomy

-.-

**_Chapter 5_**

"'Kassan?"

Ran was considerably surprised as she saw her mother—Kisaki Eri—standing at the door of the detective agency, looking as beautiful as ever in a black pencil skirt and white shirt with a light purple jacket on top.

Her light brown hair was up in its usual style, two wavy strands cascading down the sides of her face. Light makeup and a shoulder bag accented her outfit, making her really easy for the eyes.

"Nani...? What are you doing here?"

Conan, too, just like his precious Ran-neechan, was surprised to see the lawyer here.

Eri sighed. "Your father asked me to be here at this time."

Ran's eyes widened. "'Tousan?"

Just as the word slipped out of her mouth, the door of the bathroom opened, revealing a very neat looking Mouri Kogoro, straightening his tie carefully.

"Ah, Eri. Good to see you."

Ran's and Conan's jaws dropped.

"Ready?" his wife asked, a flicker of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Hai. Let's go."

As the two made to move down the stairs, Ran's excited voice halted them. "Masaka...? Are you two going out on a romantic lunch?"

That stopped their advance.

"Ran!" Eri said, flushing.

"Don't be stupid, Ran! It's nothing romantic! Yes, we are going to have lunch but that's because we want to discuss a case!"

Ran's face fell. "Sou..."

"Well, you and the brat have lunch. And if you'll go out, don't return late. I might be back around 11 tonight."

"Hai!"

Kogoro and Eri made their way down the stairs, and Ran entered the agency again with Conan, only for them to peek at the couple from the window, being very secretive of course.

Once Kogoro and Eri stepped away from the stairs, Kogoro, very gentlemanly, offered his arm to his wife and she seemed to be happy enough to actually accept it. As they walked off further, arms still linked, Ran caught their hands intertwined too.

She giggled. "A case, ne?"

"They were probably embarrassed." Conan replied, much in awe about the whole thing.

He had to admit, he was shocked and surprised. He had already given up on the possibility that those two would ever get back together but somehow thing are working out.

Step by step. No need to rush, right?

_But I guess, it is nice,_ he thought, glancing at Ran's happy expression. The happiest she had been in weeks.

But still, that didn't change his idea that the combination of Kogoro and Eri was the scariest thing he had ever seen or heard about.

"Ne, why don't we have lunch, Conan-kun, and, while we are at it, discuss a plan for our boring day?" she looked down at him with a smile.

Then, it flattered. "Unless, you have to go to Agasa-hakase's house again?"

He blinked. "Iie, I don't need to. Lunch sounds great, Ran-neechan. I'm starving!" he grinned childishly.

"Well, then, give me three minutes to make the table ready and we'll dig in, ne?" she smiled excitedly down at him.

"Yippee!" he exclaimed, childishly again.

As he watched Ran preparing the table, he couldn't quite help the excitement that was slowly building in his body. They would be alone. Not as he wished it would be really, but at least, no one else would be around. He could be himself, right? She already knew, so it would be alright!

Right...?

"Lunch is ready."

They sat down.

"Ittadakimasu!"

And they dug in, as Ran has earlier said they would.

They laughed through lunch, talking about school and what has been happening in it lately. It was so easy for them to converse that way, it was natural. And though Ran was still a bit sad about the whole situation, talking with him now, freely, wonderfully, was the best thing ever.

After all, he had never really left, right?

He had always been right there!

"Ne, Conan-kun, what would you say about going to clean up Shinichi's house afternoon?"

It still seemed funny, how she referred to both of them as a different person, but she knew she had an appearance to keep. And it should be perfect.

"Sure, Ran-neechan! I'm sure it would be fun! Besides, having dust crumbled up everywhere will definitely make it seem like a haunted house!"

Ran laughed at the description. "Haunted house?"

"Yup." He grinned back. "Ayumi-chan had once mistaken it to be a haunted house with a single boy who disappeared overnight because of the monsters that came out of the books that he possessed!"

Ran laughed harder, amused more than ever.

His heart sang in happiness at her expression. He was glad he could actually make her happy while still being in this body.

"The only monsters that are inside the books would be the criminals and serial killers." Ran winked.

"Should I correct Ayumi-chan then? I'll tell her that the books are full of killers and not monsters! Maybe that will keep them from breaking in into the house to go ghost hunting!" he grinned leeringly.

Ran's expression changed. "Ghost hunting, eh?"

She remembered when Shinichi used to tease her when they were still 10. He would always tell her that his house was haunted by ghosts and demons all night long when she would come to sleepover.

She remembered staying awake all night, scared, as he snored his innocent slumber into dreamland beside her, without a care in the world.

She looked at Conan sharply, taking in his amused expression and she knew that he was just about dying of laughter inside.

She scowled at him. "Laugh all you want. You'll see who'll laugh at the end."

"Certainly not me."

"Who then?"

"No clue. But not me!"

"Whatever!"

He chuckled lightly under his breath, taking another bite from his food. Before long, they were both done with their meal.

"Arigatou, Ran-neechan! That was the best food ever!"

She rolled her eyes. "Go wash your hands."

As he disappeared into the bathroom, Ran cleared the table, humming under her breath. She got the dirty dishes into the sink and began cleaning them, her humming turning to soft singing.

Conan returned, sitting down on the chair of the table and watched her, cupping his chin in his palm. It was a much deal easier to breathe, he admitted, as he watched her sway back and forth, singing with happiness.

He loved the way she was accepting this. It made his heart sing with hope. That once he would be back in his own body, and explained everything, there won't be a lot of tears. There won't be a lot of punching and kicking.

And maybe, just maybe, she would allow him to...

"Ready, Conan-kun?" she asked, cutting his train of thoughts.

"Eh? Ah!" he jumped up from the chair and ran towards the door, taking off his slippers and getting into his shoes. "I'm ready!"

Ran smiled down at her little charge.

-.-

Aya hummed with the music blasting from the stereo, making sure to balance the books in her hand as she climbed down the ladder. Once successfully on the ground, she placed the books on the table before her, before wringing a wash cloth in water and climbing the ladder again, beginning in cleaning up the shelf.

She really didn't _have_ to clean up the house, but she couldn't just live somewhere where the dust particles just about flooded the place. They were irritating and made her eyes itch and her nose swollen.

And just to accent the thought...

"Achoo!"

She sneezed.

"Tck! That Shinichi is lounging around with Ran-chan as the cute little brother and I'm here cleaning up his entire house!" she mumbled under her breath, sighing.

The music changed in the stereo and Aya looked over, raising an eyebrow as another song, slower and gentler floated in the air.

"I don't remember putting this song on the CD," she murmured, confused. "Oh, well..."

She shrugged, pleased that her shoulder didn't hurt anymore and hopped down the ladder, taking hold of the enormous amount of books in her hands and took a deep breath before beginning to climb the ladder again.

_Well, someday love is gonna lead you back to me  
><em>_What does it matter to have an empty heart?  
><em>_So, I'll just have to believe.  
><em>_Somewhere out there, you're thinking of me_

The door opened and two curious heads popped inside, confused by the music and all.

"What the...?" Conan said, seeing the vacuum cleaner, bowl of water and wet, wrung clothes all around.

"Aya-chan!" Ran's voice exclaimed.

Aya looked up, eyes widening just a bit, before she grinned.

"Yo! Ran-chan, long time, no see!"

And in that instant, when she took her supporting hand away from the wobbling books in her arm, it happened.

The books failed around and Aya's arm went numb. She gasped, feeling her body falling backward and then, she crashed down into the floor, books flying all around her and landing just above her head as she laid there, looking up at the high-ceiling in bewilderment.

_You think I'll be strong enough to make it through  
><em>_To rise above when the rain falls down_

_Figures, _Shinichi sighed, shaking his head.

"Aya-chan! Daijoubu?" Ran quickly made her way towards the latter, helping her up.

"Ah! I see everything in two!" Aya exclaimed, grinning. "But, daijoubu! No need to worry at all."

"Mou..." Ran sighed, shaking her head, before smiling at her friend. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just arrived from America a week ago." Aya shrugged. "Landed in Kyoto and took a very long touring trip before arriving here. It's just my second day in Tokyo."

"I see." Ran smiled. "And you're cleaning the house?"

"You know me, Ran-chan. There's no way I'm going to stay in a house where dust is just about to cover it all up."

Ran laughed. "Yeah! I know."

_It's just a matter of time I'm sure  
><em>_But time takes time and I can't hold on  
><em>_So why don't you try as hard as you can to put my broken heart together again?_

"Oh, hey." Aya smiled down at Conan. "Is this the little fellow that you're taking care of Ran-chan?"

"Eh...um...yeah." Ran said, nervously, glancing from Aya to Conan.

"Hey, buddy. I'm Kudo Aya. Nice to meet you."

Shinichi could see the smirk that was just about to bust out of her lips and he knew that she knew.

_Damn her!_

"Nice to meet you too, Aya-neechan. I'm Edogawa Conan."

Aya laughed under her breath as he called her 'neechan' remembering when she used to tease him with the 'niichan' part.

After all, he was the oldest of them. Even if it was just by five months.

"You're such a cute boy." Aya winked before straightening up. "So? What are you doing here, Ran-chan?"

"Well, we were going to clean up the house..." Ran smiled.

"Good! Good! Then you can help me! Because, frankly, I would have a man's hand with all the dust and water that's been coming into them!"

Ran couldn't help but laughed. "Sure."

_Till the day I let go  
><em>_Till we say our next hello  
><em>_It's not goodbye  
><em>_Till I see you again, I'll be right here_

-.-

It wasn't until much later and the sun was sinking down the horizon that they actually finished up the Kudo Study. Aya was arranging the last set of books as Ran collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily, but satisfied. Conan had gone to the bathroom, leaving the girls alone.

"There!" Aya exclaimed, standing up. "This should do it."

Ran smiled as Aya came over and plopped down beside her, stretching her limps like a lazy cat.

"Now all I have to do is take a nice, long shower, eat up some salad and go to sleep! God only knows that I spent the whole two days in working on this estate!"

Ran chuckled, looking around the room.

"You know, this is the room where I first met Conan-kun."

Aya glanced at her.

"He was here with hakase. I was looking for Shinichi for he had run off after our day in Tropical Land. I remember he was so shy to introduce himself," Ran laughed at the memory. "He was such a cute kid."

"When did that happen?" Aya whispered, softly.

"10 months ago,"

There was a pause.

"I'm worried about him." Ran whispered.

"Conan-kun?"

"And Shinichi."

Aya went quiet.

"Is it wrong, Aya-chan? Or am I doing the right thing in waiting?" Ran looked up at her, hopefully, knowing the answer to those questions but she couldn't voice the real question in her mind.

_Why isn't he telling me the truth?_

Aya closed her eyes. "I think waiting is just the right thing."

"Sou..."

There was another pause.

Beyond the door, a little shadow shifted, listening in.

"Here's the truth about the truth," Aya told her, "it hurts. So we lie."

Ran looked up, astonished.

Aya simply smiled in return.

-.-

Later, Ran found herself walking back with Aya from the department store. Aya had invited her to dinner with Conan-kun in the Kudo residence until she paused, stating that there was no food in the refrigerator.

So, the girls went to buy some ingredients, leaving Conan-kun—at his request—alone in the house. He probably wanted to see his house for a while, Aya reflected internally, knowing that he missed living in it.

The two girls walked in silence, Ran occasionally glancing at her companion. She sighed, and shook her head.

"What's up, Ran-chan? Is there something on my face?" Aya smiled amusedly.

"Uh, no!" Ran said, flushing at being caught.

"Ne, then what's wrong?"

Ran sighed. "I don't know if I should..."

"Will you let me guess then?"

"..." Ran stared. And waited.

Aya pursed her lips, staring right ahead. "You know, don't you?"

Ran swallowed.

"You know that your best friend is the same person as your adoptive little brother. You don't know how, or why did this happen, but you're willing to wait for him to come back so that he could explain everything in person."

Ran sighed, eyes watering. "Yes."

"But you're worried. You're worried that he might not _want_ to come back. He might want to stay in that body forever, and start his life all over again. And you don't want that! You want him to come back so that you won't be alone anymore."

Ran laughed, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Selfish much?"

"No." Aya shook her head, staring right ahead. "You have every right to ask for this. You love him."

"It's not just that, Aya-chan." Ran smiled watery. "I just want my best friend back."

"I know you do." Aya's eyes softened. "And he is coming back, Ran-chan. I don't care what you think—I know he's coming back. For you."

Ran wiped away her tears as they continued walking, just a few clang to her eyelashes, sparkling in the cold January air. Aya smiled small at Ran, knowing that she was all right now.

She knew Ran had faith in Shinichi. And she knew Shinichi would never let down that faith no matter what.

A cold gust of wind blew around the two girls and Ran looked up, seeing if they were any closer to the house when she came to abrupt halt on the asphalt.

Aya paused too, looking in confusion at her friend, who was looking with wide eyes at something before them. Aya followed, seeing a man walking up to them, a cigarette between his lips, black wool cap over his black hair and green eyes staring back at Ran.

There was a beat of silence as small, cotton-like particles of white began falling down from heaven, slowly and gently melting against the hard asphalt.

"You're crying again." the man said, indifferent.

_Again?_ Aya wondered.

"You're always crying."

_Always?_ Aya wondered again, astonished.

And why did this guy look familiar?

Ran squared her shoulders, wiping her eyes a bit. "Is it wrong?"

Aya looked at her, confused and amused.

Silence. Wind blew. Snow fell.

The man closed his eyes. "Iie. It just occurred to me."

He placed his hand into his pockets and advanced, walking between the two girls, still talking.

"You remind me of a woman; one who always cries a in the dark trying to appear normal. A foolish woman."

Ran looked at him, eyes astonished.

They watched him walk away from them for a minute or so before Aya looked back at Ran, eyes wide with recognition and curiosity.

"You know that man?"

Ran sighed, looking at her. "Yes. I met him while I was in New York with Shinichi a year ago, while I was waiting for Shinichi in front of an abandoned building. He walked up to me and asked me if I saw a man with silver, long hair."

Aya's eyes widened.

"You were in Los Angeles at that time, Aya-chan," Ran recalled. "But Shinichi did tell you the story, ne?"

The latter nodded. "I see."

"Demo, I don't think he's a bad guy." Ran mused loudly.

"Doushite?"

"While he was talking to me, another man came up to him, calling him boss. He was wearing a jacket with the letter 'FBI' written on the back."

FBI?

"Are you sure, Ran-chan?" Aya asked, eyes sparkling with recognition and realization.

"Yes."

Aya nodded to herself, mind formulating. It all made sense now. All she had to do is see if he really was in the 'wanted people of justice' list and—

"Ran!"

The girls came to an abrupt halt again, this time seeing Suzuki Sonoko running up to them, looking all excited and radiant as a Christmas tree.

"Hey, Sonoko."

"I have the most wonderful news!" Sonoko shouted before she halted, studied Aya for a minute and shouted out in enthusiasm. "No way! Aya-chan!"

"Nice to see you again, Sonoko-chan!" Aya smiled, hugging her friend. "Wow! You look good."

"So do you! Actually, you have the most impeccable timing, Aya-chan! I have the most wonderful news!"

"What is it, Sonoko?" Ran asked, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"First, Makoto-san is coming over next week." Sonoko squealed. "God, I missed him so much! But anyway, that's the minor thing. The major thing is that Jirokichi-ojisama purchased a new gem. Our company has rented a hotel in Koyakejima Island to display the gem all around."

Aya's interest peeked up.

"Mou, Sonoko, ojisan is still trying to capture Kaitou Kid?" Ran smiled, half-amused, half-worried.

"That's the thing! He wants to capture Kid!" Sonoko sighed. "Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Kid-sama!"

Aya sweat-dropped.

"But anyway, ojisama says that he has a very unique way to display the gem. He'll do it at the roof of the hotel, while a party will be held downstairs too."

_The roof? _Aya's eyebrow rose.

"Well, did ojisan announce it yet?" Ran asked, smiling.

"He'll announce it shortly. And he knows that Kid-sama would send a note!" Sonoko squealed! "I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!"

Ran laughed. "Didn't you just say Kyougoku-san is coming?"

Sonoko winked. "Kid-sama is a private matter!"

"Well," Aya snapped her fingers. "I'm sure that would be very exciting! I heard about Kaitou Kid before! But I never saw him personally!"

"Then Suzuki Sonoko will make your dream come true, Aya-chan! For I am inviting you and Ran to sail with us to Koyakejima Island."

"Nani?" Ran blinked.

"You can bring that brat with you, if you want. Oh, and you can invite anyone else you want! I don't mind at all!" Sonoko grinned. "You can even bring the kids if you want."

"I...don't know," Ran said, frowning. "I'll have to ask 'tousan!"

"When is your ship sailing, Sonoko-chan?" Aya peeped in. A plan was already formulating in her mind.

"Two weeks from now."

_Good! Very, very good!_

"I don't mind!" Aya said, smiling excitedly. "I mean if you really want me to..."

"Of course! And as I said, you're welcome to invite anyone you want."

Ran sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Yippee!" Sonoko jumped up and down. "It'll be great! Well, I'll see you later, Ran. Aya-chan, we have to catch up sometime!"

"Sure!"

"Bye!"

And with that Sonoko ran away, leaving the girls to continue their walk and Aya's mind to formulate and piece everything perfectly.

**_Note: _**_There you go! :) I hope you enjoy! And I apologize for using a scene from episode 309 when Ran and Akai meet and Conan is there with them. I was watching it a few days ago and I twisted it slightly! (grins sheepishly) _

_By the way, I'll be updating two more chapters in two days or so. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_Take care!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: _**_Thanks a ton to everyone who has read _I'll See You Soon_ and are supporting it! :) I'm so happy that you all like it. And, as I was inspired by all your lovely reviews, I have posted three chapters! Enjoy, cutiees! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, sadly. :(_

**_Chapter 6_**

Three days later, Conan opened the door to Agasa's house, stopping at the amusing sight that greeted his lapis lazuli eyes.

Agasa was sitting quietly on his desk, browsing the net. Haibara was sitting on the couch, reading a novel, as always. Kuroba was laughing at Aya. But it was Aya that made everything amusing.

She was dressed as Kaitou Kid—with the exception of the top hat and monocle that is.

"Is it the right or left eye?" she was asking Kaito, taking the monocle delicately into her hand.

"Right." he answered, watching her with amusement.

She placed it on her right eye before taking hold of the top hat and placing it on her head, completing the outfit. She grinned, looking down at herself and twirling around for a minute.

"You know, I might just retire and leave the job to you." Kaito grinned at her. "You look like the real Kid. Except for the long hair."

She frowned, took off the hat, quickly curled her hair up and placed the hat on again, making sure the bun was under the hat before grinning.

"There!"

"What are you doing?" Shinichi finally decided to interfere, smirking in amusement.

Kuroba and Aya looked over to him, both grinning.

"Oiy! Kudo, you're late!" Kuroba said, placing a hand into his pockets. "We agreed to be here at 6. It's 6:45."

"Good evening, tantei-kun," Aya said, bowing elegantly. "It's such a pleasure to have your stimulating company among us."

"Oiy, oiy! Kid doesn't say that!" Kaito said, grinning nervously.

"I know. But I have my own lines, Kuroba-kun." Aya grinned before looking back at Shinichi. "What do you think? Don't you think that this costume is just endearing?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Shinichi mumbled. "But it makes you fat. And it makes your chest flat. Not that your chest isn't flat already."

Everything went dead quiet.

Agasa smiled, sighing lightly. "You're at it now, boy!"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Aya asked, slowly. Dangerously.

Shinichi gulped, quickly changing his words. "You look very pretty. Kuroba is right. You look like the Kaitou Kid exactly. Maybe we really should give you the job and be done with it, ne, Kuroba?"

Kaito just laughed, shaking his head.

Aya scowled at him, turning away and sitting before her laptop. "Why were you late?"

"Occhan gave me a hard time going. But Ran sneaked me out."

"I see..."

"She's been more understanding lately," Haibara observed, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Any reason?"

"Ask her." Shinichi mumbled, looking away from her. God only knows what will happen if Haibara ever found out...

He sighed, turning to Aya. "Anyway, what's up?"

"The sky."

He face-palmed.

Kaito laughed.

"Do you know someone named Akai Shuichi?" Aya asked.

Shinichi paused, his mind searching the name before he finally shook his head. "Iie. Not a soul."

"Then a member of the organization codenamed Rye?"

Haibara looked up, eyes hard. "He died."

"Then how was he talking with Ran-chan just three days ago?"

Shinichi stepped forward, eyes wide. "_Nani_?"

Aya opened the laptop shoulder bag, taking out a picture from it, and slid it against the coffee table. Shinichi looked down at the picture, seeing that man that was lurking around the agency for a while.

"That's him! He's the one that has been spying on the agency!"

"His name is Akai Shuichi. His codename is Rye. And he's not dead. And he's not spying on the agency, baka! He's watching over you and Ran-chan!"

Dead silence.

The ticking of the wall clock seemed thunderous in the electric silence that hung around the room.

"..."

Each and every one in the room—except Aya—opened their mouth to say something but nothing came out. They closed them.

Aya sighed.

"I'll start from the beginning. While Ran-chan and I were walking back from the department store a few days ago, he was there. Ran-chan was crying about...something." she smiled sheepishly.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"But anyway, Akai said that she was crying again and that she always cries, and that Ran-chan reminds him of a woman he used to know who cries in the darkness trying to act normal."

Haibara looked up, eyes wide.

"How did he know Ran-san, anyway?" Kaito mumbled.

"Aya, you..." Shinichi walked up to her, taking hold of her elbow. "You asked her, didn't you?"

"Yes. I asked her if she knew him. She said that she met him when she went to New York with Shinichi. Ne, you remember, right? I was with 'tousan in Los Angeles at that time!"

"Yes. Yes, I remember."

"Akai asked her if she saw a white haired man—I think he was the serial killer. And then, she said that she doesn't think he's a bad guy because he had a partner that called him boss and he was wearing a jacket with the letters FBI written on it!"

"_FBI_?" Shinichi exclaimed. "Then, this man is...?"

"If you want, I can contact the FBI in America and ask about him. Jesse's dad is in the Interpol there, you know! And he likes me. If I ask, I'm sure he wouldn't say no."

"But that serial killer was murdered! He didn't commit suicide! Masaka...?" Shinichi mumbled to himself.

"I don't think Akai has murdered him, if that's what you're referring too." Aya shook her head. "Besides, the organization has supposedly taken him down because he was a double agent."

He looked up.

Aya tapped a few words into the laptop and read out loud. "See? He has been working undercover as if he was with them. He really is in the FBI, Shinichi. I don't doubt that. His cover, however, was exposed by someone called Andre Camel who gave away his mission as a spy. The organization shot Akai and exploded his truck. Now, he's alive."

She grinned. "I think the organization thinks that he's as immortal as Kid is."

"No doubt." Kaito murmured, deep in thought.

"So what? He's after what now?" Agasa asked, wheeling his chair to sit with the kids.

"Now, he's after the organization, because..."

"Because they killed Akemi."

Everyone looked up as Haibara's soft voice dropped into the conversation. She didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"They killed Akemi because she knew that he was a spy. Gin killed her because she loved him. Because this Akai person was supposedly her boyfriend."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yes. Okay, I admit, I was surprised when I saw him in that James-san case. Because he was dead. He was _supposed_ to be dead. What did you expect anyone to do when they see someone that they are supposed to be dead?"

Haibara smirked. "I always knew she was hiding something about him. When I would ask, she would just say that he has a bad temper. He's actually an FBI agent, then!"

She shook her head, glancing away.

"Well, that explains it." Aya whispered after a tense moment of silence.

"Who's Andre Camel?" Kaito asked, softly.

"He's an FBI agent as well." Aya replied. "And if you want to know more, they all work under Inspector Jodie Starling."

"I know Jodie-sensei. I have worked with her before." Shinichi nodded.

"Well, what else did I want to ask you?" Aya scrolled down the page, brow furrowing. "Ah! Yes! Do you know a member codenamed Kir?"

"Yes. She's the one who's reporting the information to Jodie-sensei. She's the one who told us that Bourbon has joined. And we suspect that Okiya Subaru might be Bourbon himself."

"What? You mean you actually allowed the guy to stay at your house just like that?" Aya exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, um...he asked since his apartment has been burned down," Shinichi mumbled, cursing himself again for the stupid mistake.

Aya sighed. "No wonder they took some pictures."

"They took picture?" Agasa, Kaito and Shinichi shouted at the same time.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Really? You haven't actually checked on your house, right? Tck, Shinichi. You're hopeless! Of course they took pictures, baka! Pictures of 'tousan, 'kassan, Ran and you! I found out while I was cleaning."

His eyes dilated.

"I told you that it was Angel." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Hey," he walked over, placing a hand on her knee, squeezing it. "It's not your fault. It's not like you were the one who followed Gin and Vodka down the alley that stupid night."

"But it isn't your fault either. You didn't want to be this way."

"But I am."

"We are going to reverse it." Aya said firmly. "I don't care what you say. I don't care what you think. I just don't care, okay? We are going to reverse it! We are going to get them to justice and get you back."

She paused; looking at him for the first time in what he could only say was horror before her eyes went blank.

"Ne, Shinichi, you...you do want to come back, right? I mean, as Kudo Shinichi and all?" she whispered, staring at him right in the eye.

He didn't answer, but let his eyes scold her for such an idiotic question, knowing that she could actually hear his voice in her head scolding her.

_Barou! What are you asking? Of course I want to come back as Kudo Shinichi. Do you think that it is fun being kidnapped by kids to go playing all the time? Or that sitting in elementary school all over again is fun! Jeez, what's gotten into you?_

She smiled slowly, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Baka."

Everyone looked at them, confused.

"But anyway, if I can talk to this Kir person, it would be great!" Aya exclaimed brightly.

"Her name is Hondou Hidemi." Shinichi informed her.

"Hondou?" Aya mumbled. "Hmm...where did I hear that name before?"

"She's in the CIA." Shinichi hinted, helpfully.

"Ah! Now I remember! Her dad was a spy in the organization too. He was killed so he could save his daughter's identity. Oh, yes. Yes. I remember that. Hmm, he had a son I guess. Oh, right! Hondou Eisuke! Ah, he was a classmate of yours in high school, ne?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Yes, now I remember! He had a crush on Ran-chan, but backed out when he knew that Conan and you are the same person! Hmmm..."

"Thanks for reminding me," Shinichi muttered sourly.

Aya laughed. "You're cute."

"Shut up."

"I suggest you don't dig deep, Kudo-san." Haibara suddenly said, standing up. "As they say, curiosity kills the cat."

There was a beat of silence as the two girls stared at each other. Shinichi and Kaito glanced at each other, uneasily.

Agasa frowned.

Aya smiled. "Of course, Haibara-san. I know that. But it is better than hiding behind a mask, ne?"

Haibara's eyebrow twitched. "You don't know me."

"You're right. I don't." Aya agreed. "But then again, I do have eyes. You know that, right?"

Haibara took a step back, eyes still locked with Aya's before she turned around and walked away.

"Don't even think that I'll help in anything in this. It's risky. And I don't want to lose my life."

With that, she disappeared down the stairs to her lab, leaving everyone behind.

"Tck!" Shinichi sighed, head hanging. "Just when you think..."

"What was that all about?" Kaito raised an eyebrow, looking at Aya with a curious smile.

"Nothing! Girls stuff. Anyway, there's something else I wanted to tell you." her eyes shined. "I got us a free sailing towards Koyakejima Island without a single glitch!"

She clapped her hands together, enthusiastically.

"How...?" Kaito blinked.

She smirked, tilting the brim of the top hat into her eyes. "Suzuki Jirokichi-san has rented a whole hotel for a party in that island. He would display a new gem which he purchased and was hoping to capture the attention of Kaitou Kid."

Shinichi and Kaito grinned nervously, eyebrow twitching on both.

_Geez! That old man..._

"Sonoko-chan invited us to go! She said we could bring anyone we want. Ne, what do you say?" her eyes sparkled.

"Us?" Kaito tilted his head.

"Ran-chan and I, duh! She said Ran-chan could bring Conan-kun with her and anyone else. So?"

"When is it sailing?" Shinichi asked.

"A week and a half from now."

"Hmm." He cupped his chin. "We'll have a whole two weeks there."

"So?" Aya shrugged. "We could get some vacation. I know it would be cold and probably raining, but that's the whole fun!"

"I guess." Shinichi sighed, before looking at Kaito. "But if Kid is appearing then Nakamori-keibu would be there."

Kaito sighed. "I'll lower the suspicions."

"Why don't you come with us?" Aya asked, confused. "I mean, in the ship? It'll be like you're just a guest. And you're a friend. No one will ever suspect you."

"Right! And I'll drop a few hints here and there about Aoko-san. And Ran would definitely call her up and ask her to come too. And since her father would be there already, I'm sure Aoko-san wouldn't mind." Shinichi grinned.

Kaito sighed again. "I guess."

"Aoko-san...?" Aya blinked.

"His..._childhood_ _friend_." Shinichi grinned leeringly at Kaito.

"Be quiet." the magician's eyes narrowed at the detective.

"Oh. I see." Aya smiled. "But you know, Sonoko-chan did say something unusual."

"Eh?" the guys blinked.

"Yeah. She said that the gem would be displayed on the roof and a party will be held down stairs." her brow furrowed.

"So...?" Kaito and Shinichi said slowly, not understanding.

"That would be ridiculous!" Agasa exclaimed finally. "There are no enough lights on the roof; the place will just be illuminated by the moonlight."

A beat. Two beat. Three beat.

The penny dropped with a _click_.

"_Moonlight_?" the three youths lunged forward, eyes wide.

"Masaka...?" Aya whispered.

"Pandora?" Shinichi whispered, looking up at the magician.

Kaito's eye twitched. "Maybe. It is a unique gem; the moonlight will reveal just how much it is."

"And the organization will be after it." Aya whispered. "And you!" she looked up with horror at Kaito.

He smirked. "Showtime."

"That's risky, Kuroba."

"We already knew that, Kudo! Isn't that why we took the job in the first place?"

"Dakedo..."

"I'll work on my notice once I get home." Kaito stretched his limbs like a lazy cat. "And if Ran-san will call Aoko, she'll call and ask I come with her. She always does that."

He chuckled, before noticing the worried expressions on both the Kudo cousins.

"Oiy! Why such the long faces? You wanted to see Kid in action, right, Aya-san? And didn't you want a challenge for a month now, Kudo? I'm just providing it to you."

"Not at the expense of your life." Aya shook her head.

"And the expense of your life shouldn't be over a legend that may or may not be true!" Shinichi added.

Kaito smirked. "But that's what we are trying to find out, ne?"

Aya and Shinichi shared a look, but knew that they couldn't do a thing about it. What is done is done. There was no going back. Only pressing forward. And that's what they'll have to do!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note: _**_Confession time: I have wanted to spice up things a bit before actually delivering the main issue to the story. I don't know, it seems that it could use a bit of spicing up. I'm not skilled in writing a mystery, I confess. And this chapter and the next, and I think the other two that will follow will be based on one of the oldest episodes of Detective Conan. I apologize before hand. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, sadly. :(_

**_Chapter 7_**

"Wow! It's such a beautiful view!"

"Honto! It re ally is!"

Mouri Ran and Nakamori Aoko stood at the edge of the railed deck on the huge cruise ship that was owned by the Suzuki family, watching the sun setting beyond the horizon, making a carpet of orange against the blue waters, sparkling it.

"Ah! Ran-chan, thank you for inviting us!" Aoko exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It would have been boring those two weeks alone in the house, you know."

"Hmm. I know what you mean." Ran smiled, remembering her own boring days, lonely.

"Demo, I'm surprised your dad allowed you to come so easily, Ran!" Suzuki Sonoko said, stretching as she came up to the two girls. "I thought he would object."

"Well, he said it was okay. And he did have a few cases to finish with Megure-keibu and that's why he didn't come. But he said that it would be okay if I brought Conan-kun with me."

The three girls looked towards where Conan was standing, talking with Kuroba Kaito, as Agasa Hiroshi and Haibara Ai sat on the folded chairs of the deck, looking up at the sky—though it seemed that Agasa-hakase was sleeping soundly.

"I wonder when did those two get so friendly." Aoko wondered, eyeing Kaito grinning cheekily down at the small boy, while the youngster snapped something back.

Ran smiled, shaking her head. "No clue!"

"Ah! Sonoko-chan! There you are!" Suzuki Jirokichi's voice could be heard, walking up from the lower level of the ship. Lupin, his faithful dog, followed him obediently.

"Ojisama!"

"Just wanted to tell you to make your father's guests as comfortable as possible around. You know, Hatamoto-san could be very..._aggressive_."

"Sure, ojisama! You don't have to tell me!" Sonoko waved her hands off.

"Hatamoto?" Aoko tilted her head. "Isn't that the financial industry that has been rising lately into the economical world?"

"Hai." Sonoko smiled, tilting her head towards the young couple that was standing not too far away from where the three girls are standing.

"See those two? They are going to Koyakejima Island to get married tomorrow. 'Tousan was very generous and said that he would give them a ride there since we are already heading there. He even planned for the whole Hatamoto family to ride with us."

"Ah. So we aren't the only guests around here?" Ran sighed.

"Unfortunately, no." Sonoko sighed. "Demo, Natsue-san," she indicated to the female of the couple. "...is very nice. She's nothing like her sister."

Sonoko made a face.

"Your father must have been very drunk when he offered them the ride." Jirokichi mumbled, shaking his head. "By the way, Sonoko-chan, where's your other female friend?"

"Eh?" Sonoko blinked.

"AWESOME!"

Everyone's head snapped up at the highest, upper deck watching as Kudo Aya spread her arms at either side of her, allowing the breeze to slap her face and twirl her hair.

"I can see everything from here!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "Ne, Ran-chan, don't you think it's just that movie—the _Titanic_? I can be Rose, right?"

Ran laughed, shaking her head. "And Jesse-kun could be Jack?"

"I sure hope so!"

"Jesse-kun?" Sonoko asked, raising an eyebrow. Aoko looked just as confused.

"Her boyfriend."

"Let's just hope it won't sink with us above." Shinichi mumbled, making Kaito chuckle.

"Or worse. Sharks would be around."

"Hmm..." Shinichi smirked. "Aren't sharks a type of fish?"

Kaito's face paled. "Damn you, Kudo! Should you really remind me?"

Shinichi laughed.

"Ano..."

Everyone looked over as a tall, skinny old man with wrinkles and a gray moustache came to view. "Dinner will be served shortly. Please get down to the dining hall."

And with that, he disappeared.

"Who was that?"

"Hatamoto-san's servant, Sagami Yuusou." Sonoko shivered. "He's a good man, really—but he sneaks behind you like a cat. Anyway, let's go! I'll introduce you to the rest downstairs."

She looked over to Aya, who was still standing at the deck, looking out into the ocean dreamily.

"Aya-chan, come on!"

Aya didn't answer her. She seemed to be in a trance of some kind, looking out into the sun set like she had never seen anything like it before.

"Aya-chan?"

"Aya-neechan! Come on down!" Conan called out, childishly.

Aya's head snapped up, looking down at the guys before blinking twice, smiling.

"Hai!"

-.-

"Do you think I should offer Western food or Chinese in the ceremony tomorrow, Natsue-chan?"

The tall, board man looked at the couple with gentle dark eyes, his black hair gelled back, his black moustache trimmed neatly.

The young 22 year old bride-to-be blushed lightly, her black hair swaying from side to side as she shook her head.

"Oh, Jouji-ojisama. You know that jiisama doesn't like Western food." She laughed lightly.

"I think Chinese would be good." Her groom, a young dashing man at the age of 24, smiled sheepishly, his arm linked with that of his bride-to-be.

"Tck! It seems like 'tousan would still consider me an amateur!"

The trio laughed lightly before a sharp voice cut in.

"Sons will be sons. How long do you plan to continuing wasting time drawing?"

The three looked up, seeing a kimono clad old man with hanging white moustache glaring at a young man of 21, who was sitting on a table at the dining room, drawing in a huge sketch book.

Another old man, wearing an orange suit, had his bald head bowed down as the older man looked at him with cold eyes.

"As his father, give him some advice! Hurry up and give up on his dreams that he had no chance of fulfilling!"

"Hai!" the bald man replied, hesitantly.

The old man turned, looking at the groom. "Hey, Takashi-kun!"

The groom looked up; the flower pinned on his suit swayed with the sudden movement of his body. "Hai?"

"I need to talk to you. Come to my room before dinner."

And with that, the old man turned around and exited the place.

Aya folded her hand on her waist, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "Tck! That man sure has an attitude."

"That was Hatamoto Gozou-san, the headmaster of the family and the bride's grandfather. The orange suit man is his daughter's husband, Hatamoto Kitarou-san. The guy whose drawing is Kitarou-san's only son, Hatamoto Ichirou-san." Sonoko explained, dryly.

"Ah." Ran and Aoko breathed, awed.

"Have patience for the time being, dear," another voice, this time a woman, dropped into the conversation, standing beside Kitarou.

"Mariko..." the latter whispered.

"Father will only be around for a little bit longer. He won't last long. When that happens, and because there's no eldest son, almost all of the inheritance of the Hatamoto group will go to you!"

_Materialistic family, too?_ Shinichi thought, sarcastically, eyebrow twitching.

"It doesn't look like it will, Mariko-obasama."

Mariko turned around, seeing a couple standing there, looking at her with cold amusement.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Mariko demanded, walking up to the black dress clad woman. "Akie-san, you know something, don't you?"

The brown haired woman smirked, looking away. "Don't be shocked when I tell you."

And she leaned in to whisper to her aunt's ear.

"Ne, Sonoko-chan, who are those two?" Aoko whispered to Sonoko, meanwhile.

"That's Natsue-san's older sister, Hatamoto Akie-san. And her husband, Hatamoto Tatsuo-san."

"They sure look like they are a very tight-knit family," Kaito remarked, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Empathise on _very_." Haibara commented sarcastically.

Shinichi and Aya caught each other's eye before chuckling together.

Mariko-san's expression controlled with shock as Akie-san stopped whispered. "That's absurd! Can it be?"

Akie-san looked to the side indifferently. "Once jiisama lands on that island, it looks like he's going to make an announcement for it."

"Huh! You must be kidding me!" Tatsuo snorted. "We're up to our necks in debt."

"It's only 24 hours before we reach that island, obasama," Akie hinted, eyes narrowed. "We better do something before that."

-.-

Night has fallen over the sun set that was once viewed through the ship. Thousands of twinkling stars blinked crazily in the dark, midnight carpet as the crescent moon was almost invisible because it was too thin.

Hatamoto Takashi walked down the corridor to the family's head bedroom, stopping before the door and knocking.

"It's Takashi."

"Come in." the reply came.

The groom-to-be opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Hatamoto Gonzo was sitting on a single sofa, arms crossed against his chest.

"Excuse me." Takashi bowed.

"Your speech at the reversal reception today was flawless." The old man started, eyes closed. "Natsue did a good job in picking a man."

Takashi's cheeks colored, his finger scratched his cheek as he replied shyly, "Thank you."

Gozou's eyes opened. "Scratching your cheek when you're embarrassed is just like him..."

Takashi looked at him, startled.

"It reminds me of your father, Zaiki Isao."

Shocked crossed Takashi's face as he stumbled a few steps away from the old man.

"No matter how hard you try to cover up your past, you can't fool me." Gozou informed him. "In order to avenge your father's death, you entered my company and will marry Natsue. I know it all."

Takashi's hands shook, but he kept quiet, not uttering a single word as he stared at the floor, eyes shaking as well.

"What are you after? Are you after money? Or maybe it's my life?"

Beyond the door of the room, a figure gracing the shadow pressed its ear closer to the wall, its interest in the conversation that was going on inside the room flaming like never before.

Inside, Gozou's voice could be heard ringing. "What's wrong? Why are you silent? Answer me."

-.-

"Ah!" Aya stretched her limbs, before allowing her arms to rest against the cold surface of the rounded table where she and the gang—plus Natsue-san—were sitting at.

"I'm bored." She whined.

Ran smiled. "Ne, how about we go stargazing after dinner, Aya-chan? I know you like doing that."

Aya's eyes shined. "Really, Ran-chan? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure." Ran laughed.

"Stargazing?" Natsue asked, tilting her head.

"Yup. It's the most relaxing thing you could ever do!" Aya enthused. "It's pretty fun too while you're trying to connect the stars and make funny shapes and all. Jesse and I do it all the time—when we _find_ time, that is."

Shinichi laughed under his breath.

Aoko smiled. "Why didn't Jesse-san come with you?"

"He seems to be an interesting person," Haibara commented.

Aya smiled, cheeks flushing. "Uh, well, he was...busy."

She didn't elaborate more than that.

"That's so cool!" Natsue exclaimed, happily. "What is kind of a person is he like, Aya-san?"

"Now that's a question I would love an answer to." Sonoko grinned leeringly at Aya.

Aya blushed more. "Um. Well, he's really smart and brave. He's an ace in basketball and you can rely on him anytime, even if he could be such a pain in your throat at times."

The girls laughed at the last line.

Shinichi and Kaito sighed, shaking their heads. Girl will always be complex, no matter how much you try to understand them, they decided.

"Anyway, Kudo," Kaito leaned in to whisper to the kid. "Have you contacted Hattori?"

"Ah. He said that he'll be there after we arrive in a day. He couldn't get any ship sooner." Shinichi answered back.

"And I thought that Haibara-san didn't want to have anything to do with this," Kaito said, giving him a haunted look.

Shinichi laughed at Kaito's face. "She said she's coming because of the vacation. And not because she wants to catch them."

"I see..."

"Ne, Takashi-san is sure late." Aoko suddenly remarked, looking around.

"You're right. He hasn't returned since he went to see grandfather." Natsue said, looking towards the doorway.

"They are probably talking about something shady, anyway," Akie said, making sure Natsue could hear her.

"O-Oneesama." Natsue exclaimed.

Slowly, one by one, each of the other family members entered, Mariko and Kitarou taking a seat on one table. Akie's husband, Tatsuo, came in and sat on the table that his wife was already sitting at.

She looked up at him, smiling uncomfortably. "You're late."

He smirked. "My bad."

Hatamoto Jouji was about to sit down when he paused, looking around. "'Tousan still hadn't shown up?"

"Yes. But I think he'll be here any minute now." Sagami Yuusou explained.

"You're late, Ichiro-san. Did you make sure to wash your hands?" Mariko addressed her son as he sat down on the table with them.

"Hai." He said softly.

"Mou, Sonoko-chan, I really wanted to see that Kyougoku-san of yours!" Aya meanwhile was whining as Sonoko explained that Makato had to go back to America after that week he spent with her.

"Gomen." Sonoko smiled sheepishly.

"Ne, it doesn't matter, I guess," Aya sighed, folding her arms. "I'll make sure I see him next time."

"Are you staying here for the whole winter, Aya-chan?" Aoko smiled, looking at her.

"Honto?" Ran exclaimed, smiling hugely. "Please say you do! I don't think I've seen enough of you yet."

Aya laughed. "We'll see about that."

Shinichi sighed, shaking his head.

"Unless, Conan-kun wants me gone, ne?" Aya winked at him.

His cheeks flamed. "Not at all, Aya-neechan."

Kaito laughed.

"Ano, why are you laughing, Kaito?" Aoko asked, raising an eyebrow at her childhood friend.

"No reason." He grinned.

Aoko's eyes narrowed, before she looked away. "Humph. Be that way if you want to be."

"Oh, come on Aoko. It really was nothing." Kaito sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever."

-.-

Sagami Yuusou knocked on the door of his headmaster, informing him that dinner was ready. The silence that greeted him was cold and indifferent. Yuusou frowned, looking down at his pocket to get his extra key before he noticed a single flower laying there on the ground before the door.

He knelt down, picked it up and placed it inside his pocket, before reaching for the key door again.

He slid the key into its slot and slowly turned the knob of the door and opened it wide.

-.-

"Takashi-san, you're so late," Natsue said, standing up from her seat and approaching the young man.

He looked up and Aya raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift that his teal eyes took. _Hmmm, interesting..._

"Sorry. I had some things to think about in my room."

"Are you okay? You look pale."

_Doesn't he?_ Aya thought again, frowning lightly internally.

Natsue suddenly remarked. "Huh? Where's your flower?"

He blinked, looking down at the place the flower she pinned on him should be in. "That's strange! Where could have I lost it?"

Abruptly, a scream echoed around the ship, thunderously shaking every cell in each and every human body on board.

"What was that scream?" Suzuki Jirokichi demanded, standing up.

Everyone else did as Aya sighed.

"Guess we aren't doing any stargazing tonight..." she mumbled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, sadly. :(_

**_Chapter 8_**

Hatamoto Gozou was dead.

Well, Aya would have said it was completely natural for someone so old to die. Yes, the man was 72 years old. It was natural for him to have a heart attack, high diabetes attack or whatever that old people died from.

But he wasn't just dead. He was _killed_.

Everyone in the ship crowded around the room, looking inside with horror reflecting in their eyes as the blood splashed against the side of the dead body, dripped from the doorway towards where Gozou lay, motionless and breathless.

"Jiisama!" Natsue exclaimed, about to enter the room when Conan held her hand back.

"Don't."

"No one enters the room." Jirokichi ordered, halting all the processes. "No one can enter until we figure out what we'll do."

"What do you mean what we will do?" Mariko asked, irritated. "He's bleeding."

"No, he's dead."

Everyone looked over, seeing Aya and Conan hunched down over the body, examining it.

"It appears to be about 40 to 50 minutes that Gozou-san died. Sagami-san, you're the one who discovered him, ne?" Aya asked, looking up from the body.

"Oiy! Ojousan, what do you think you're—"

"Ojisan, daijoubu." Ran quickly interfered, halting Jirokichi's words, smiling nervously. "Aya-chan is a tantei, you know."

"TANTEI?" everyone exclaimed.

"Amazing, Aya-neechan! You are just as good as Shinichi-niichan, aren't you?" Conan exclaimed childishly, eyebrow twitching, hoping she would get the hint and take the responsibility.

She smiled back, hardly at him. "I think..."

"Shinichi?" Jouji murmured, eyes widening. "Masaka...? Are you related to that high school detective, Kudo Shinichi?"

Aya's eyebrow twitched. _Unfortunately_. "We are...um...cousins."

Everyone gaped.

"Let her do it, ojisama," Sonoko mumbled, smiling reassuringly. "I know she can."

Kaito grinned, placing his hands into his pockets. _Let's see if she's as great a meitantei as her cousin..._

_This should be interesting, _Haibara looked on amused.

Jirokichi sighed. "Fine. If she solved this, maybe I'll hire her to capture Kid or something."

Conan, Kaito and Aya face-palmed. _Oiy, oiy..._

"Sagami-san," Aya took a deep breath, taking off her jacket and laying it on top of the dead body. "You were the one to find him, right?" she asked, again.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where were you before 40 to 50 minutes, around eight o'clock?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"Around eight o'clock, I was in the dining hall, preparing dinner." He answered head down.

"That's quite right, Aya-kun. Sagami-san was there. He was right in front of our table and quite busy too." Agasa remarked, nodding.

"It was locked." she indicated to the door. "How does the lock work?"

"You can lock it from the inside, but the only way to do it from outside is with this key," he represented the key, allowing Aya to see it.

"I see." She whispered, looking around the room, before her eyes landed on the trail of blood from the door way leading to the body.

_That's strange..._

"Then he died in a locked room." Tatsuo said, smirking.

"Then grandfather...committed suicide?" Akie exclaimed, shocked.

"Iie. It wasn't suicide." Aya shook her head. "If it was, then the most important thing is missing with the body. Where is the weapon? He died from blood loss from his wound and there's no such weapon to make the wound around him."

"Maybe it was a spike made of ice." Tatsuo offered, smirking. "They have mystery novels were the weapon melts and disappears."

Aya smiled to herself. "They are very creative in their mystery novels, aren't they, Tatsuo-san?"

He snorted.

"But I wonder if someone wanted to commit suicide would do something like that." she sighed, shaking her head.

"It's probably grandfather's way to get back to us." Akie sighed. "I bet he wanted to put everyone in the Hatamoto family under suspicions. Grandfather hated us all." she looked at Natsue. "Except Natsue of course."

"Oneesama." Natsue exclaimed, shocked.

"Geez! I wonder why he _did_ hate you all." Aya mumbled, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't put it past him!" Jouji murmured.

"It's a suicide! It has to be!" Tatsuo exclaimed, looking at Aya, willing her to agree with him.

"It is murder!" Conan's voice came in. "And a simple one too."

"Nani?" everyone looked down at him.

"See, Aya-neechan?" he pointed to a few drops of blood at the door's flat base. "If this door was closed when this old man died, there wouldn't be blood here, ne?" he looked up at her as she crouched down beside him.

"That's an excellent observation, Conan-kun," she grinned back at him as his eyes closed half-way. "You're a very bright boy."

"Why you—" he whispered, irritated.

She grinned wider, irritating him more.

"With this logic in mind, then Gozou-san was stabbed while the door was opened. In other words, while he was leaving the room, the assailant attacked him." Aya mumbled to herself, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Then who closed the door?" Tatsuo asked.

She looked at him. "Isn't it obvious? It was Gozou-san himself! Duh!" she rolled her eyes.

"Nani?" everyone gaped again.

"Imagine it with me, will you?" she grinned. "He was stabbed by someone right outside his room. In order to escape his assailant, he locked the door of the room, then slowly, he died."

Everyone blinked.

"Matte! You mean you just guessed this? You imagined it?" Jouji asked, blinking rapidly.

She blinked up at him, all sweet and innocence. "Is something wrong with that?"

"It is logical though," Kaito mumbled, hands in his pockets. "And seems like the only possible explanation for what actually happened."

"The murder occurred around eight o'clock." Aya looked around. "And that means everyone in here had the chance to commit the crime except me and my friends, including Natsue-san who was sitting with us and Sagami-san who was busy at that time; so we couldn't have done it."

"Are you suspecting that its one of us?" Akie exploded, glaring at the young, beautiful brunette.

Aya looked at her. "You can say that."

"Why you—"

"Sagami-san," Aya turned to the butler, totally ignoring the fuming expression of the family. "When you entered the room, did you notice something strange? Or out of the usual?"

The butler paused, thinking. "Iie. Nothing in particular. But, I did find this flower in front of the door." He reached for his pocket and withdrew the reddish flower from it.

Aya's eyes went blank, but behind her mask, they widened in shock. _Masaka...?_

"That's the flower that I pinned on Takashi-san." Natsue said, looking at it.

Everyone turned to the young man who looked back, horrified.

"Now that you mention it, you came to the dining room quite late." Akie said, smirking slowly.

"Stop joking around, oneesan. I was just in my room thinking..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Is that right, now?" Mariko smirked, closing her eyes. "Admit it, Takashi-san. I happened to hear what went between you two in the room. I heard you two arguing."

His eyes widened in horror and shock.

"I was so surprised I thought I would faint when I heard that you're actually the son of Zaiki Isao!"

The family's eyes widened in shock and astonishment. Was he...? _Really_...? What...?

Aya walked up to Kitarou-san, folding her arms behind her back. "Who's Zaiki Isao?"

The latter looked down. "He was the president of the Zaiki Industries. Ten years ago, his company was taken over by my father, which led him to commit suicide. One year later, his wife died from some disease and I heard that their son was put in the care of a foster home."

He looked at Takashi. "So that boy is Takashi-kun, ne?"

"Is that true, Takashi-san?" Natsue walked up to him, eyes shaking. "Takashi-san!" she demanded as he stayed silent.

He blinked his eyes. "That's right. I am Zaiki Isao's son, Zaiki Takehiko!"

Natsue's eyes widened in shock.

"B-But I...I..."

"By coming close to Natsue-chan, you were getting you revenge, weren't you?" Jouji asked, astonished. "By doing that, you entered the Hatamoto family and waited for the chance to murder 'tousan."

"N-No! I didn't kill him!"

"Oiy! Aren't you guys getting a bit carried away?" Aya asked, but no one listened to her.

Natsue's eyes filled with tears and before she knew it, she broke down crying, hurrying away from everyone else.

"Natsue! Matte!" Takashi was about to go after her when Jouji took hold of his arm.

"I always known that you had a lot of potential, but I guess I was mistaken." He told him, shaking his head.

"Jouji-san!"

"Huh! You sure messed up by leaving your flower at the crime scene!" Tatsuo taunted.

"I lost that flower somewhere!"

"Oiy!" Aya huffed, folding her hands on her waist. "Tck! Those guys have as thick of a skull as you do, Shinichi."

She looked down at him, seeing him inspecting the area before the door. She slid down to her knees, looking at the floor too.

"Shinichi, looks like the blood was wiped out from here." she whispered.

"Ah." He looked up. "Ne, did you really find this flower here?"

Sagami looked down at the boy. "That's right, boya."

Aya tugged at his sleeve. "Look at this."

Shinichi turned towards her, looking at the piece of something black in between her fingers.

"Is that...?"

"Oh! That's a piece of bread." Kaito whispered, eyes just inches away from the bread piece. "I think the murderer was eating while he was killing the old man."

"Tck! Kuroba-kun." Aya laughed.

"Ne, Sagami-san," she looked up. "Did the family eat bread or something during their lunch or maybe as a snack before boarding the ship at dusk?"

"Oh yes. Jouji-sama made the perfect French banquet of food; he runs a French restaurant."

"Eh?"

"Did everyone eat?" Conan asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Everyone except Gozou-sama."

"Doushite?" Aya asked.

"He hated western food and even the sight of bread made him want to throw up." The butler replied.

"Jouji-san is a chef, so he owns his own set of knives, doesn't he?" Conan asked, mind formulating.

"Of course he—" the butler was about to reply when he stopped and looked at the boy. "Now, now. These aren't things that a little boy should think about."

"Hai!" Conan exclaimed, eyebrow twitching as he heard Kaito snickering in the background.

"But he does have his knives with him, right?" Aya asked.

"Yes. He always uses his favourite knives."

-.-

Takashi-san was thrown into a dark small room, landing right on his side.

"There you go. You can cool off down here in this store room." Tatsuo said, before closing the door and locking it with the slot from outside.

"Open up! Please! I'm going to get killed!"

Banging on the door could be heard from the other side, where Tatsuo snorted, smirking.

"You must be kidding me, you murderer. We're handing you over to the cops after we get to that island tomorrow. Just wait."

Akie looked over to Aya, who was already focusing her eyes at the far end of the wall, looking sunk in thought. Akie crossed her arms, smirking uncomfortably.

"You have more than enough motive and evidence, right, tantei-san?" she sneered.

Aya looked at her slowly, eyes half-closed. Shinichi could actually see the passion that was radiating off his cousin to just punch that woman in the face. He kicked her leg, alerting her to behave herself.

"He has a motive, all right," Aya announced, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes. "But I don't have an evidence to prove that he is the murderer."

"But if his fingerprints are on the weapon, then it's an open and closed case," Haibara commented casually.

"Ah." Shinichi nodded.

Aya shook her head, and walked with the group back to the dining hall.

"What are you thinking of, Aya-san?" Kaito asked, walking beside Shinichi who was between the two.

"I don't think that Takashi-san did it." she whispered, shaking her head. "It just doesn't fit in."

"He had a motive." Agasa reminded.

The group before them went on as Aya, Shinichi, Kaito, Haibara and Agasa lagged behind.

"Yes. He did, hakase. But Shinichi, you saw the floor, right? The blood was being wiped away. The flower was found there after the blood was wiped."

"So, he dried the blood and while getting up, the flower fell." Haibara shrugged.

"But why did he wipe away the blood?" Aya asked, tilting her head.

"As to not discover the body quickly?" Kaito offered.

Aya furrowed her brow. "It just doesn't fit together."

"I know."

Haibara and Kaito stopped, looking at the cousins, seeing how both of them looked exactly alike with their arms crossed and their brow furrowed.

"Anyway, I still stand by what I said. Takashi-san is innocent." Aya exclaimed. "And we'll find who the real murderer is, that is, if Shinichi-_san_ would helpfully take the role of the detective and leave me off the hook."

"No way!" Shinichi smirked. "You're doing great. I'll help, but you're the one who's going to solve this."

"You're being mean." Aya pouted. "I'm no great detective, you know. Ran-chan probably just said that because she has the same illusion that you do that I could solve it."

"You _can_." Shinichi insisted.

She sighed.

"But why are you so sure that Takashi-san isn't the murderer?" Agasa asked, confused.

Aya looked at him. "It's from his eyes."

"His eyes?" Haibara raised a sarcastic eyebrow as Kaito looked on, interested.

"Yes. He does have the motive. He does have that anger for that old man for allowing his father to commit suicide. But he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt Natsue-san that way. I mean, he loves her, right?"

"How do you know he truly loves her and he didn't just get close to her because of revenge?" Haibara challenged.

There was a pause.

Finally, Aya took a deep breath. "Because I can see that sparkle in his eyes whenever he looks at her."

Slowly, she looked down at Shinichi, smiling softly. "It's that same sparkle from that first time."

He blushed, but couldn't help the smile.

-.-

"We sure are lucky, Mariko-obasama." Akie remarked as the four entered the dining hall, walking towards where the three girls were sitting.

"Because Takashi-san killed grandfather, that stupid thing about the inheritance went unannounced."

Mariko smirked. "That's right. Because I'm the eldest daughter, my husband is now in charge of the Hatamoto group. Ichiro-san, you'll be able to continue drawing at your heart's contents. And eventually, the Hatamoto group will be yours."

She looked at her son.

"I-I don't care about that..." Ichirou mumbled.

Aya looked at them, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you're not planning to hog all the inheritance to yourself, are you?" Tatsuo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, since you're the grandson, you—" Mariko started when she was cut off.

"Why don't you cut it out?" Jouji demanded. "Talking about money the same night he died."

She snorted. "Don't act like a saint here just because you left our family to go become a chef! I know it all!"

She glared at him.

"You went to borrow money from father for your restaurants, and he mercilessly rejected!" she announced.

Jouji's eye twitched.

The gang looked at them.

"You wanted money too!" Mariko continued. "Admit it that you're happy."

"Ano..."

Everyone looked at Sagami as he bowed, and spoke softly. "I don't know how to say this, but just in case something happened to him, he prepared a will."

"Nani?"

"I think he had planned to announce the contents of it very soon." Sagami continued.

Sonoko snickered quietly. "All their bubbles are busted."

"Shh! Sonoko!" Ran whispered, shaking her head.

"Why does all everyone cares about is money?" Aoko whispered, looking down at her hands. "That's just so sad. And the old man hasn't been dead a day even."

"That's human nature, Aoko," Kaito whispered back, shaking his head. "You can't change it."

"Demo..."

"Aoko-kun is right. It is sad." Agasa remarked.

Jirokichi sighed, crossing his arms.

Haibara just closed her eyes and looked away.

"Then that means...!" Tatsuo suddenly busted, breaking the cold silence that stretched between the family members.

"The whole inheritance goes to Natsue!"

"Yes. And the Hatamoto Group would be run by the person of her choice." Sagami said.

"That—That can't be!" Mariko's eyes twitched with shock.

"I can't believe it!" Tatsuo roared. "So why did I marry Akie in the first place then?"

That caught his wife's attention. "You actually married me to get to my grandfather's inheritance?"

"Yeah, that's right! Who else would want to marry a gold digging board like you?"

"Look who's talking!" she stood up, slapping her hands on the table. "You have no talent and still want to be a musician! Why don't you get a job instead?"

Kaito's eyes closed half-way. _Oiy, oiy..._

"Ne, where did Aya-chan go?" Sonoko suddenly asked, looking around.

"And Conan-kun?" Aoko added, suddenly noticing the absence of the little glassed kid.

Kaito sighed. _Those Kudos!_

Ran looked over to the window, a small, knowing smile curling her lips. "No clue."

-.-

"Well, isn't that interesting?"

"Yeah. Everyone has a motive to kill the old man."

"See? I told you that it wasn't Takashi-san."

"But still, Aya, we need a solid evidence," Shinichi reminded. "Without that, it'll be useless."

"I know. That's why I came out of that hole. They were so loud, I couldn't hear myself thinking!"

Shinichi chuckled.

They were sitting at the upper most deck, cross legged and looking up at the sky. Shinichi took a deep breath.

"The facts are the following: Gozou-san was found murdered in his room from a wound in his stomach and he bleed to death. The estimated time for the murder was around 8 o'clock. Blood was wiped out of the floor before the room's door where Sagami-san found Takashi-san's flower there. And a piece of bread was found on top of the blood. Now, what does that tell us?"

"There's nothing at all related to each. Except for the flower." Aya remarked. "For example, why would the piece of bread be laying on the blood? And how did the murderer get Takashi-san's flower into the crime scene?"

"Good questions. But till now, no answers. Okay, let's go to the suspects. Takashi-san, till now, has the most reasonable motivation. Mariko-san wants the inheritance as well as Akie-san and her husband."

"Please don't bring those two up," Aya covered her ears. "I swear, I was having a hard time not punching both of them in the face."

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Jouji-san has a certain amount of hatred towards his father too," Aya said, cupping her chin. "I mean, being a chef must be his dream and to be mercilessly rejected by his father, it would be hard."

"Hmm..."

"Hey, what about Ichirou-san?" Aya suddenly asked.

"We should place him too. Who knows when we'll find out something about him too. Though, when you study his personality, he seems that he's just a gentle kind of guy, who wouldn't hurt a bug."

"Shinichi, didn't you notice—"

"Natsue-san?"

Ran's voice, echoing at the lower deck, halted the hushed conversation between the two cousins. They leaned against the railing, listening in on the conversation about to take place.

"Natsue-san, what are you doing here?" Ran asked, concerned looking at the back of the young woman who was leaning against the railing.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About Takashi-san?"

Natsue looked back to the sea, tears growing in her eyes. "I believed him. I believed Takashi-san. But he just wanted to marry me so he could murder my grandfather! He lied to me! I can never...never trust anyone again!"

The tears rolled down her rosy cheeks in silence as Ran slowly advanced and stood a couple of feet away, hands resting against the railing. She took a deep breath, exhaling evenly.

"I believe in him." she whispered softly.

Natsue's eyes shot open.

"I don't know why myself." Ran smiled up at the twinkling stars. "But I don't think he's a bad person. Besides, he's the person you picked, right? And don't worry, I'm sure Aya-chan would find a way to prove his innocence."

She smiled at the woman beside her.

"Natsue-san, people who we love and care about are bound to lie to us every now and then. But you have to believe that they do that because they care about you too. Because they are trying to protect you from the truth. It hurts sometimes..."

Shinichi's eyes softened. _Ran..._

"Ran-san..." Natsue whispered.

_SLPASH!_

_THUD!_

Aya looked up. "Shinichi, did you—?"

"You too?"

The cousins looked at each other before scrambling to their feet and hurrying down the stairs. They ran down them, passing where the two women were talking and down the other set of stairs that lead to the lower deck.

"Aya-chan? Conan-kun? What's wrong?" Ran asked, hurrying down the stairs after them, shocked that they appeared out of nowhere but wanting to understand.

Aya and Conan went left after they left the stairs, seeing a silhouette sitting on the deck and leaning its body against the railing.

They came to a halt, breathe catching. Behind them, Ran covered her mouth, willing the scream that was bubbling out to stifle. However, it was Natsue that gave out a split screeching scream that raised goose bumps to everyone around her.

On the floor of the deck, leaning against the railing, was Tatsuo-san, blood leaking down his head like a waterfall.

And he wasn't breathing.

**_Note: _**_I hope you enjoyed! The next two (or maybe three?) chapters will be up as soon as possible. I have them already written in my head. I just need to put them down on paper, proofread them, and post them to you. :D_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Note: _**_Hiya, people! Here's another three chapters. Well, I have to say thanks to my best friend for helping me write them. And I apologize of this is too much. :S I don't know why, but I am feeling nervous about this chapter and the next. I hope you guys won't have the need to kill me after them. (smiles nervously)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly enough, I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 9_**

"The cause of death is likely from a brain contusion which resulted from being struck in the head." Conan explained, as Aya's hand closed Tatsuo's wide opened eyes, sighing.

"Looking at the wound, it looks like the weapon was something like a lead pipe." He continued, inspecting the wound carefully.

"So the sound we heard must have been the weapon being thrown into the sea, ne?" Aya asked, looking at him.

"Ah. I guess. Most likely."

"W-Who could have done something so horrible?" Natsue asked, closing her eyes tightly.

"C-Could Takashi have...?" Mariko trailed off.

"That's stupid. You guys locked the store—"

Aya cut off, eyes widening just as Shinichi's eyes widened. Both quickly broke into a run heading towards the storeroom where Takashi should be. Must be. Has to be there.

They neared the door, only to find the slot unlocked.

"It's unlocked."

Aya's eyes widened as she opened the door only to be greeted to the darkness and silence of the cold room.

"Kuso." Shinichi hissed.

"Oh, geez!" she muttered, cursing away in her head. _How are we supposed to prove his innocence when everything around is just pointing at him...?_

-.-

The clock's hand pointed to 3:00 AM.

Aya had them all gather in the dining room, listening to Mariko's nastily voice shouting.

"_What_? He wasn't in the storeroom!"

"Iie." Conan shook his head.

"Then, Takashi-san is really the one who murdered my father and Tatsuo-san?" she murmured as Jouji tried to comfort Akie who was crying over her husband.

"Takashi-san..." Natsue whispered, eyes shaking.

"And there's the possibility that he's still on the ship." Kitarou murmured, looking around.

"Let's...just stay here in the dining room, okay?" Aya rubbed her forehead. "If we are together, then he can't get us."

"Are you saying that he's the murderer now?" Shinichi whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She whispered back, crouching down. "But they believe that. I have to go with their flow while I got my own way in here." she tapped her temple. "I'll prove his innocence."

"But Aya, the whole suspicion and circumstances are against him." Shinichi reasoned.

"I know. But that just makes me want to prove his innocence more. Besides," she smirked playfully at him. "I'm the detective here now. Don't go butting in my business."

"Tck!" his eyebrow twitched.

"It's your entire fault!" Akie suddenly exploded, making the cousin's look up.

Akie was glaring at Natsue who looked shocked. "Eh?"

"If you didn't bring Takashi into this family, none of this would have happened! What are you going to do about it?"

Mariko snorted. "You sure are lucky since Takashi-san killed 'tousama, all the inheritance goes to you!"

"That's not true! I don't care about the inheritance!" Natsue insisted.

"Tck! Don't those guys ever think about anything than money?" Kaito murmured.

Aya sighed. "I guess not."

Shinichi sighed, before exclaiming. "It's still not confirmed that the murderer is Takashi-san!"

Everyone looked at him, gaping.

"What would you know?" Akie snapped.

"Conan-kun," Ran whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember, Ran-neechan? The storeroom's door was locked."

"Hai. We all saw that." Sonoko said, nodding.

"And it was Tatsuo-san himself that locked it." Aoko added as an afterthought.

Aya smirked. _Ah. I see where you're going, tantei-san..._

"The door only unlocks from the outside," Conan announced. "There were no signs of it being broken or anything of that matter against the door. He couldn't open it from the inside."

"Nani?" everyone shouted.

"Ne, Kuroba-kun, if I locked you inside that door—you saw it, didn't you?—yes, if I locked you in, can you open the door from the inside?" Aya asked, looking at the youth curiously.

Kaito's eyebrows raised. "I'm a magician, Aya-san. Not a wizard. It's not like I could pass my hand through the aluminum and open the—" he paused, before a grin made its way through his face. "I see..."

"That's right! So, in other words, the door was opened from the outside. This would mean one of two things. Either that Takashi-san has an accomplice or someone is trying to _frame_ _him_ _up_ for those murders." Aya nodded.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hakase, you were here all the time, right?" Conan turned to Agasa.

"Hai. We were all here. Except Ran-kun." Agasa nodded, gesturing towards the gang and Jirokichi and his dog.

"Then Akie-san, Jouji-san and Ichiro-san were the only people alone in their rooms. Mariko-san and Kitarou-san are the only two sharing a room. Natsue-san was with Ran-chan on the middle deck for Conan-kun and I saw them when we were running towards the sound of the splash and thud." Aya summarized.

"She's pretty good." Jirokichi said, turning to Sonoko.

Sonoko smirked. "As suspected from Shinichi-kun's cousin."

Aya's eyebrow twitched, looking down at Shinichi. He grinned back teasingly, giving her thumbs up.

"You're right, ojousan. Demo, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." Kitarou admitted, nodding his head.

"That means, just like the first murder, none of you has an alibi except for Natsue-san who was with us the first case and with Ran-chan in the second. And Conan-kun and I could testify for her too, ne, Conan-kun?" Aya looked down.

"Hai." Conan nodded.

"You must be kidding me!" Akie spat. "My husband is killed! Why am I a suspect?"

Mariko snorted. "Aren't you the happiest here because Tatsuo-san died?"

"Eh?"

"I know it all! I know that you have been having affairs with other men!" Mariko announced, pointing an accusing finger at her niece.

Everyone _gaped_.

"Heh, looks like this family isn't just materialistic but also infidelity is evident too." Aya whispered, sighing again.

"Ah. And Mariko-san always 'knows it all'!" Kaito whispered, changing his voice at the last words to sound like the old lady.

Conan and Aya bit their lips, hiding their laughter.

"Don't you have the perfect motive to kill grandfather, Mariko-obasama?" Akie spat. "Weren't you the one who cared the most about that inheritance?"

"Stop it! Both of you! Please!" Natsue pleaded.

Sitting quietly at the table, Ichirou opened his sketch book, revealing a coal drawn picture of Natsue.

"Ah! Did you draw this, Ichirou-san?" Aoko asked, smiling. "So the model is Natsue-san!"

Aya looked up, eyes wide.

Ichirou quickly snapped the sketch book closed, looking up at Aoko in horror when Akie's nastily voice reached his ears.

"Your son, Ichirou, is no exception! Aren't I right?"

Ichirou looked back at her.

"He fell into tears because grandfather tore up his drawing that won an award from some competition!" she announced coldly.

"That was father's fault for not recognizing his talents!" Mariko defended, taking hold of Ichirou's shoulders.

Akie smirked, walking up to him, landing a hand on the table. "You were always teased by Tatsuo, weren't you? He called you a gloomy and blind artist all the time."

Ichirou shook his head. "N-No! I didn't kill anyone!"

"But the person who has always wanted to be casted loose from grandfather is you, Kitarou-ojisama!" Akie said.

"Wh-What?" Kitarou stammered.

Ichirou sighed and stood up, turning his back to everyone.

"Ichirou, where are you going?" his dad asked, looking at him.

"The bathroom."

"Are you alright alone?"

"I'm fine. Unlike my father, I'm not a weakling." He said, walking away.

"Ichirou!"

"Oiy, Kudo, things are getting spicy in here." Kaito whispered, looking back at the Conan only to find both Aya and Conan gone. He blinked, looking around the room, seeing them walking to the butler.

He smirked. _Isn't she the infuriating, over-cheerful pixie? And isn't he the most narcissistic, over-confident, self-centered, mystery-otaku?_

He laughed internally. _Really!_

"Ne, ojisan," Conan called out.

Sagami Yuusou looked down, seeing the small kid and the young girl standing beside him.

"Did something happen between Kitarou-san and his father?" Conan asked, tilting his head.

"Kitarou-sama has always wanted to leave the Hatamoto family." Sagami whispered to them.

Aya raised an eyebrow as did Shinichi.

"He feels that he wasn't the type who could manage a large firm. But Gozou-sama was very opposed to that. Even if he wasn't opposed, I'm sure his wife, Mariko-sama, wouldn't have allowed it."

"I see..." Aya whispered, nodding.

-.-

Time ticked by slowly in the dining hall. Aya looked up at the time seeing that it was 3:40.

She looked around, confused.

Someone pinched her knee from under the table.

"Oiy!" she exclaimed, rubbing the spot.

"Ne, Aya-chan, did you find anything?" Sonoko whispered, looking around.

Aya crossed her arms. "I...don't know. I have a theory, demo..."

"Ne, it has been twenty minutes, but Ichirou-san still hasn't come back from the bathroom yet!" Kitarou exclaimed, standing up.

"C-Could Takashi...?"

Abruptly, the lights went out in the whole ship leaving everyone into complete darkness. Sonoko screamed in surprise.

"Sonoko!" Ran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep calm and don't move!" Jirokichi demanded, placing a hand on his barking dog. "Quiet, Lupin!"

"But Ichirou hasn't come back yet!" Kitarou exclaimed.

"Ichirou!" Mariko screamed, walking blindly through the darkness.

"Mariko-san, please, you can't leave the room!" Ran exclaimed, holding her shoulder too.

"Aya," Shinichi whispered, tugging at her jeans. "Go see the breaker room."

She looked down at his darkened form. "Nani...? But..."

"Just go. I'll head to the bathroom to see that guy." He replied, giving her a push and a small lighter.

Aya sighed, advancing to Ran and lightening the lighter.

"Ran-chan, I'm going to check the breaker room to see what's wrong. You guys head to the bathroom."

"Are you sure this is alright?" Ran asked. "I mean, you being alone."

"No worries. If anyone dares attack me, I'll just punch him in the face or kick his butt to Timbuktu."

"Somehow, I don't think you can." Ran smiled.

"Thanks. That's very ego boosting." And with that last dry comment, Aya disappeared.

Just as she did, a loud scream echoed from down the hall. Everyone tensed.

"W-Wasn't that Ichirou-san's voice just now?" Aoko whispered, catching hold of Kaito's arm without thinking.

"Calm down, Aoko," he whispered, placing his hand over hers, tugging her to follow the others.

Really, what have they done with their lives to have such a disastrous adventure in the middle of the sea on a cruise ship that was supposed to take them towards the end of their _real_ troubles? But really, Kaito wasn't actually surprised. After all, Kudo was here. And these kind of things happened when he was around. It was like the dead bodies showered like rain at his feet.

_Must be a detective thing,_ Kaito decided.

Shinichi was running blindly through the darkness, hands in the air when abruptly he came into a halt, face first into the most solid thing that it has ever had the pleasure of being slapped into.

The lights went out. Conan fell on the floor, with a thud, after being slammed into the wall. Everyone crowded before the bathroom door, eyes wide.

"Ichirou!" Mariko exclaimed, worried.

"M-My leg!" Ichirou exclaimed, clutching his bloody knee between his two hands.

Aoko ran inside with Ran at her heels as Mariko crouched down, holding her son's shoulder.

"Hang in there, Ichirou!"

"It's okay! It's just a small wound, and I can treat it right away!" Ran said, looking up at Natsue. "Natsue-san, can you please bring the first-aid kit?"

"H-Hai!" she ran out of the room.

"Who did this to you?" Mariko demanded.

"I don't know." Ichirou shook his head. "The lights suddenly went out and I sensed that someone had come in. And then I was stabbed!"

Shinichi blinked twice.

Jouji walked over, seeing a bloody knife laying there against the tilted floor. He took hold of it, holding it up, seeing the blood dripping down the silver smooth form.

"That's...!"

"It's my knife."

"So, then, Jouji, you're the one..." Mariko exclaimed.

"C-Chotto matte!" he turned around, looking at her. "There's no way I could do it, since I was in the dining hall with you all when the lights went out."

_He's right. He was._ Shinichi nodded to himself.

"T-That's true." Mariko whispered, shaking.

"There's only one person who could've done it." Jouji cupped his chin. "It can only be Takashi-kun!"

"Would you all cut it out!" Aya huffed, placing her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. "We can't conclude that, yet."

"Aya-chan." Sonoko whispered.

"We'll leave Ichirou-san with Ran-chan and Aoko-chan. Natsue-san, if you want to stay, you can. Can the rest please follow me?"

-.-

"Is there something here?" Jouji asked, as everyone walked down the small hallway in the breaker room.

"Kudo-kun, are you sure she's doing fine?" Haibara whispered, looking at Shinichi with a raised eyebrow.

"She's doing great." Shinichi smirked. "I'll make a detective out of her someday, just you wait and see!"

"I don't think she'll like that!" Kaito commented.

"Nani? What is that?" Jirokichi exclaimed, looking at the red, heavy trunk, the melted candle, and the dangling rope which was tied around the heavy trunk which was resting on top of the breaker box.

"It's a delay time switch." Conan explained.

Aya nodded. "It's a rather simple set up that anyone could do!"

She turned to the guys, explaining.

"You put a weight on the breaker and create a fulcrum. And then you put a candle in the middle of the rope—of course the rope should be tied around the candle. In time, as the candle melts, the rope will be burned by it and the weight will shut of the breaker."

Shinichi walked up to her, looking up at the candle. "Looking at the amount of melted wax, it was done quite a while ago. In other words, any of you could've set this up and caused the power to go down."

Aya looked back at them, eyebrow twitching in the hope of keeping her temper in check. Shinichi stifled a laugh at the amount of patience that her eyes blazed in.

"But just so Akie-_sama_ and Mariko-_sama_ could be completely comfortable, we'll look around for Takashi-san, ne?" she looked at Kaito and Conan.

They nodded.

"Hakase, you don't mind watching them for me in the dining hall, do you?" Aya asked, smiling sweetly.

Agasa smiled amusedly. "It's fine."

"I'll help." Jirokichi volunteered, accompanied by a bark from Lupin.

"You're welcome to help, Suzuki-san." Aya nodded.

"I'll stay with hakase." Haibara shrugged indifferently. "I don't have any interest in the matter."

Aya smiled amusedly. _Now if it was _anotherperson_ who was solving the case..._

She sighed, amused. "Anyway, please don't take a step out of the dining hall."

-.-

The morning broke out through the sky, allowing the royal blue sky to shine brightly over the ship that had three disastrous cases in one night. The gang had split up, each two going in different direction to search for the missing suspect, Takashi-san.

Ran and Conan.

Kaito and Aoko.

Aya and Sonoko.

Jirokichi and Sagami with Lupin.

They had searched everywhere without a single hint of anything that came out of the search. The family has been watched by hakase as Aya requested who made sure that no one went outside the dining hall without him knowing to where and why.

Finally, the eight seekers met in a hallway where Sonoko leaned heavily against the wall.

"Crap! We have searched everywhere!" she exclaimed.

"He's nowhere to be found." Jirokichi shook his head; Lupin barked.

"He might have just disappeared into thin air!" Kaito shrugged, fluttering his hands allowing colorful paper cuts to fly around.

"Barou! People don't just disappear!" Aoko huffed, crossing her arms. "Maybe we haven't looked enough!"

"Do you mean we'll have to search again!" Sonoko exclaimed in horror.

"Ne, Aya-chan," Ran shook her shoulder. "What do you think?"

She would have asked Shinichi but that would just be too suspicious for the people around her, best not let it show.

"I think there are places that we've still not checked." Aya murmured.

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Like the rooms of the Hatamoto family members." Conan nodded.

"Bingo!" Kaito exclaimed.

_Tck! Kuroba!_ Shinichi shook his head.

"I'll just go back to the dining hall with the others!" Sonoko sighed. "It's not my thing!"

-.-

"He's not in Kitarou-san's and his wife room." Kaito sighed, looking around again as Aoko closed the bathroom door.

Conan looked at the photo frame on the table, looking at the faces. "That's strange. Their personalities are so different, yet do they get along together?"

Aya looked at Sagami.

"Yes. They are cousins and they've gotten along well ever since they were kids."

"They were cousins and they got married?" Aya asked, tilting her head to the side. "Ah! No wonder."

"Now that you mention it, Gozou-sama opposed to them being together too." Sagami added, as an afterthought.

Shinichi blinked.

They moved on to Jouji-san's room, searching it for everything. Kaito knelt down on floor, looking under the two beds.

He sighed. "He's not here too."

"Ne, isn't this a case for holding knives?" Aya asked, taking hold of a greyish bag and padding with it towards the others.

She opened it on one of the beds. They looked at the holders, seeing two knives were missing from their original place.

"Two of them are missing." Aoko whispered, clutching her elbow.

"We found one right after Ichirou-kun was attack but the other one..." Jirokichi trailed off.

"It was the sound that Aya-neechan and I heard being splashed into the sea." Conan spoke up.

Everyone turned to him.

Aya smiled at them, closing the bag.

"Let's go check out Ichirou-san's room now, shall we?"

-.-

Ran opened the door to the sunlit room, allowing everyone to enter it. The room looked just the same as the others, other than the sketch stand that was placed on one corner.

"Oh! He has his drawings in here too?" Aoko exclaimed, walking towards the stand with Ran and they began exploring the pictures.

"Wow! He's really good at this!" Ran commented.

"Uh-huh!"

Aya walked over towards the girls as the guys split up to search the room. Every single picture that Ran-chan flipped, each piece of the puzzle was coming together in her mind. But why?

"Ne, Ran-neechan, what's this?" Conan's voice came into her mind, holding on into a black stick.

"Oh! It's charcoal used in making rough sketches." Ran answered, tilting her head.

"Oh!" Conan returned it to the stand before taking hold of the crumbled piece of white material, black in places and white in others.

"And this?"

"It's like an eraser."

_Really, you could be such a child sometimes, Shinichi,_ Ran sighed internally, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

-.-

"Well, there seems to be no one here!" Kaito stretched. They have searched their own rooms, Natsue-san's room and Jirokichi's room.

They were currently in Akie's room.

"Seems like it." Aoko whispered.

Ran stood up, dusting her jeans. "Mou, where _could_ he be?"

"I wonder..." Jirokichi mumbled.

Sagami kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

Aya walked over to the closet with Conan, looking up and down on the roofs and windows and walls—as if they'd give them the answers they wanted.

"Strange." Aya whispered, absent-minded reaching out and opening the closet.

The cousin's eyes widened and Aya bit her lip quickly to keep from screaming before closing the door of the closet shut in a hurry.

"Eh, did you two find something?" Jirokichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aya and Conan pressed their backs against the closet quickly, smiling nervously before exclaiming in perfect unison.

"No! It's nothing."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

Jirokichi sighed. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to return to the dining hall."

The girls nodded, walking after him as Aya, Shinichi and Kaito lagged behind the group, walking slowly.

"So? Have you solved it?" Shinichi looked up at his cousin.

"I think..." Aya mumbled doubtfully. "If you're thinking about _that_ guy..."

"What guy?" Kaito asked.

"But there's still that loophole." Aya continued, sunk in thought.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Shinichi smirked.

"Could you be a sweet, good boy and go ask?" she smiled back, halting. "I'll wait right here!"

Kaito paused. "Oiy! What's going on?"

"Just wait, Kuroba."

Shinichi raced forward as a small kid, holding into Sagami's coat and tugging at it.

"Ne, ne, ojisan," he said.

The butler halted, leaning down to Conan's height. "What is it, boya?"

"Could it be that..." Conan whispered the rest to his ear, making sure that only Sagami heard what he said.

The butler's eyes widened in shock!

"So, did it happen?" Conan smiled childishly, tilting his head.

"H-How did you know?" Sagami exclaimed, shocked. "Only Gozou-sama, myself and that person knows that!"

_Just as we thought,_ he thought, giving a thumb up at Aya.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 10_**

"Ne, Ran-chan!" Aya called, waving.

Ran paused. "Hai?"

"Will you please tell the guests to come over to Akie-san's room in 10 minutes?" Aya smiled sweetly, taking hold of Conan's wrist. "I'll be waiting for them there!"

"Aya-chan, masaka...?" Aoko gasped.

"Shh! Just hurry! I'm counting on you!"

As Aoko and Ran disappeared behind the corner to inform the guests with Jirokichi and Sagami, Kaito, Conan and Aya slipped back into the room.

"Now what?" Kaito asked, sitting on the bed.

"Aya will explain what happened!" Shinichi answered. "She'll reveal..."

"Chotto matte, tantei-san. I can piece in the clues, no problem. I'm pretty sure I have the evidence and motive and all. But to actually explain it? How in the world am I supposed to do that?"

"Aya, breath." Shinichi instructed.

She did.

"Now, it's easy and simple. You'll just have to begin from A-Z. The crimes scenes and the clues you've found, you explain what you assumed and what really happened and all that. Then you drop the bomb. Someone objects, you argue back with the evidence you have. You have it all covered. I know you can do it."

"Shin..." she looked at him doubtfully. "Please, you explain."

"No."

"But I—"

"No. And don't look at me like that!" he demanded. "You'll see it's a piece of cake! I'll bet you'll even like it!"

"Like hell!"

"You'll see!"

Kaito sighed. _Oiy, oiy..._

-.-

"Eh? You figured out who the murderer is?" everyone exclaimed, shocked.

"Honto, Aya-chan!" Sonoko said, eyes shining as she sat down on the bed with the other girls, as Aya stood before the desk in the room.

The latter folded her hands around her back, just so no one can see how hard they were shaking with nerves. She shot a look at Shinichi, promising him hell to pay with it, but he only grinned at her, nodding.

She took a deep breath. _Keep calm. Keep calm. You can do it._

"Yes." She was surprised as to how much her voice was steady. Maybe she was stronger than she thought.

"The person who committed those three crimes is on this boat."

"W-Who is it?" Jouji asked.

"It's obviously him!" Mariko exclaimed.

"It's Takashi-san, isn't it?" Akie asked.

Aya's eyebrow twitched. _I swear to God, if they say he's the murderer again, I'll punch each and everyone one of them in the face. And I don't care what that has to mean about me..._

From the corner of her eye, she could see Shinichi hold in his laughter.

_Maybe I should punch him too while I'm at it..._

However, she kept calm. "Onegai. Don't be in such a rush. Before I say the murderer's name, let's look at the crimes."

Everyone blinked.

Shinichi smiled, nodding his approval as she shot him a look.

Aya took a deep breath.

"In the first one, Gozou-san was stabbed in his room that was locked up from the inside. Looking at the blood that was outside his room, Gozou-san was probably stabbed outside his room, ran inside, locked the door, and died. And then, there was that flower outside the room."

"That's right. Takashi had that flower on him." Akie hinted. "So the murderer was Takashi!"

Aya's eyebrow twitched, but forced her voice to stay calm and collected.

"But there's something strange about that, Akie-_sama_. Gozou-san was stabbed outside his room but there was no blood in the hallway."

"Now that you mentioned it, there wasn't." Sonoko gasped.

"The murderer probably did that so that we could find the body later." Jouji pointed out.

Aya smiled. "What I'm saying is that the flower was on the area where the blood was wiped up in the hallway. If the murderer had dropped the flower while fleeing after stabbing him, then I would understand _that_. But the murderer carefully wiped up the blood. The murderer would've have realized that it was on the floor."

Shinichi leaned back, crossing his arms. _She's pretty good at this!_

"If he or she had dropped it while wiping up the blood, he or she would have spotted it." Aya was continuing. "In other words, the murderer dropped the flower on purpose, which lead me to believe that he or she _is_ trying to frame Takashi-san up, making it look like he did it."

The last sentence was said with a cold look to Akie's and Mariko's figures. Again, Shinichi stifled his laugh.

Everyone looked at the seventeen year old, shocked and astonished, not being able to utter a word.

"Next the second crime where Tatsuo-san was killed on the deck. There was no premeditation like the first crime with the dropped flower, or the third crime with the breaker."

Aya leaned against the desk, hands not shaking anymore, feeling the adrenaline shooting high in her body. She was starting to feel light-headed and giddy; and worse she liked the feeling, knowing that Shinichi was right.

She did enjoy it!

She smiled a bit wider. "If all three crimes were committed by the same person, I think that the second crime wasn't part of the murderer's plan. So why was Tatsuo-san killed?"

Shocked silence greeted her.

She sighed, reaching for something at the back of the desk. "The answer has to do with what's inside this case."

She represented the knives case that they have found in Jouji's room.

"That's my knives case!" Jouji exclaimed.

"Hai." Aya smiled. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing it for a minute." She opened it up, placing it on the desk.

"As you can see, two of them are missing." Aya explained. "One of them was found in the scene of the third crime. But what about the second knife?"

"Masaka...?" Ran gasped, eyes widening at an epiphany.

"Yes." Aya smiled at her. "What's important here is the two sounds that Conan-kun said he heard. The splash and the thud. The thud was most likely heard when Tatsuo-san was struck by the murderer. So what was that splash sound he heard right before this?"

"It's like you said." Aoko whispered, drawing the same epiphany.

"Yes, the possibility that the splash sound came from the second knife which went missing from this case!" Aya nodded at Aoko before turning her attention to the other family members.

"She's good." Haibara suddenly admitted.

"Yes. She's _very_ good." Kaito nodded.

Shinichi smirked, satisfied with their comments.

"If Tatsuo-san happened to see that, then it does make sense that he would've been killed so that he couldn't tell anyone about it."

"But after the second crime, Takashi had disappeared from the storeroom!" Mariko objected.

"She's right. The most suspicious person is Takashi!" Akie insisted again.

Aya sighed. "No. That door was locked from the outside. Unless someone unlocks it from the outside, escaping is impossible."

"Then who..." Mariko choked.

"Who do you think opened it?" Akie demanded.

"The murderer." Aya replied.

Everyone gasped again.

"Tatsuo-san's murder was unplanned, and it happened while Takashi-san was still locked up." Aya chanced a glance at Shinichi, who nodded encouragingly.

"The murderer worked hard to make Takashi-san as a suspect, but this would actually prove his innocence." Aya smiled victoriously.

Natsue gasped. Ran reached over and took her hand, smiling at her happily.

"I told you." Ran whispered.

"That's why the murderer opened the door of the storeroom. It was to make it seem that Takashi-san could've also murdered Tatsuo-san."

"T-Then why did Takashi run away?" Mariko asked, breathless. Her head was beginning to spin.

"She's right! He has been missing the whole time!" Akie supported.

Aya closed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest, taking a deep breath. She opened her sliverish-blue eyes.

"Let's have him explain that in person. Takashi-san," she called out softly. "Please stop hiding and come out."

"I-Is he actually here? In this room?" Jouji exclaimed, as everyone began to look around.

"Nani...?" Kaito whispered.

"Takashi-san!" Aya called out again, firmer this time.

There was a beat of silence before a squeaking noise was heard throughout the cold, silent room. The closet door opened wide and from it, stepped out Takashi himself, looking down at the floor, making everyone gap.

"Takashi-san." Natsue whispered, taking two steps towards him.

"Alright." Aya breathed. "Tell us what happened when you ran out of the storeroom."

"I-I thought something has happened to Natsue." He began, voice faint. "I couldn't stand doing nothing, so I've impulsively tried to leave. The door was unlocked, so I ran out. And when I got to the deck, I saw you all there. I knew I would be blamed again, so I hid in Akie-san's room, which happened to be opened. I've been in this closet the whole time."

"So, in the third crime when Ichirou-kun got stabbed, the actual murderer is someone else as well?" Jouji thought aloud, cupping his chin.

"Do you really think that?" Aya smiled.

"Then who the hell did it?" Mariko exploded at the teenager. "Why would they do this to Ichirou?"

"That's because the murderer made a big mistake."

"A mistake...?"

Aya nodded. "Hai. Opening the door of the storeroom, the murderer has planned to place the blame all on Takashi-san, but then it appeared that Takashi-san had an accomplice. The murderer, who has been safe up until that point, could've become a suspect. The murderer panicked and thought of a plan so that he'll not be a suspect anymore."

Kaito's eyes widened. _Masaka...?_

"That plan was the third crime, where Ichirou-san got stabbed in the bathroom." Aya said, giddiness taking over her mind now. "But with that third crime, the murderer dug his or her own grave. In that dark room, they shouldn't have been able to see Ichirou-san. Demo, the murderer was able to stab Ichirou-san accurately. What does that mean?"

"Aya..." Ran whispered, another epiphany dawning on her.

"In addition, the weapon was left at the scene of crime," Aya continued. "Unlike the first two crimes, the murderer didn't take the weapon with him in the third one. Iie, they weren't able to take the weapon." She shook her head.

"That's because..." she looked up. "...his leg was injured, and he couldn't move!"

Ichirou, who was sitting at a chair in the middle of his parents, gasped and his eyes widened.

Mariko gasped.

"T-Then that means..." Akie whispered.

"That's right," Aya whispered, sighing. "The person who stabbed his leg was Ichirou-san himself."

Ichirou's eyes widened even more.

"That means that the person who killed Gozou-san and Tatsuo-san was Ichirou-san. It can only be you!" Aya announced.

The black haired man shook all over, fist curled on his thighs.

"I-Ichirou!" Mariko whispered, shocked.

"He initiated the blackout because he didn't want to have to describe the attacker. If he said that he was stabbed by Takashi-san, then Ichirou-san would be deemed as a suspect in the off chance that Takashi-san was proven innocent."

Mariko marched up to Aya, angrily. "You're just guessing! Do you even have the evidence that Ichirou is the murderer?"

Aya kept her cool. "This is the evidence."

She fished a napkin from her pocket, showing the small black bread piece inside.

"It's this piece of bread that was lying next to Gozou-san's body in the first crime." Aya laid it down on the table.

"A piece of bread?" Mariko whispered.

"Ichirou-san is an art school student. He was also drawing on the deck of the ship right before Gozou-san was murdered. Bread crumbs are used as erasers when making sketches, and they fall into artists' sleeves quite often."

Aya gestured to the bread piece. "That bread piece fell off Ichirou-san's sleeve when he stabbed Gozou-san. That bread was on top of the blood. There are also traces of charcoal on this piece of bread. There's no mistake that Ichirou-san had dropped it."

"B-B-But he had no motive!" Mariko defended, voice shaking. "Ichirou has no reason to kill father!"

Aya closed her eyes, head hanging down towards the brown holder that was already placed on the table beforehand.

"I couldn't figure that out either until the end," she whispered, bangs hiding her eyes. "...until I found a certain something in Ichirou-san's room."

Ichirou choked on his breath, eyes widening even more. _A certain something...?_

Aya opened her eyes, holding the brown holder, and turning it around, revealing the pages. Natsue was drawn in charcoal on the white bag, laughing.

"This is his motive." She whispered.

"Why would the drawing be a motive?" Akie asked, taking the pictures from Aya's hand.

"I'm talking about what's in the drawing." Aya said, looking away again.

"But in the drawings..." Akie trailed off, opening page after page as Mariko came and stood beside her.

"Stop." Ichirou whispered.

Another page turned.

"Stop."

Another. And another. And another.

"Stop it!"

Akie's eyes widened. "Hey! The model for all this drawings is Natsue."

"Nani...?" Natsue whispered, stunned.

Ichirou lunged forward, taking the holder out of Akie's hand and hugging it to his chest, but the papers flew out scattering all around the floor, some flying around in the air, and landing before Aya's feet.

"I-Ichirou!" Mariko's voice shook. "Are you...?"

"That's right." Aya whispered, bending down and picking up the picture at her feet, looking at it sadly. "Ichirou-san is in love with Natsue-san."

Everyone gasped.

"I-Ichirou-san..." Natsue whispered, more shocked than ever.

"But I heard from Sagami-san that you had previously approached Gozou-san since you couldn't tell Natsue-san how you felt." Aya explained, looking at Ichirou who was still on his knees.

"That's right!" Ichirou exclaimed, eyes clenched close. "I asked him to let me marry Natsue-san. But he wouldn't even consider it. He said that there's no way he would give his precious Natsue to me! And then, soon after that, as if to spite me, Natsue-san and Takashi-san were to be married!"

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then, grandfather said something about the drawing of Natsue that I was doing earlier yesterday..."

"_Hurry up and give up on his dreams that he had no chance of fulfilling!"_

"I couldn't forgive them. Grandfather, who refused to let me marry Natsue-san and Takashi-san who took Natsue-san away from me," he shook all over.

"_I couldn't forgive them_!"

Aya sighed, turning around and away from the people around.

"You okay?" Shinichi whispered, tugging at her jeans.

She smiled down at him, bangs covering her eyes. "I will be..."

-.-

"Takashi-san, do you still hate the Hatamoto family—grandfather and the rest of us?" Natsue found herself asking later that day, as she and her groom-to-be stood against the railing, looking out at the sinking sun.

"It's true that I'm the son of Zaiki Isao, the company president who committed suicide after his company was taken over. It's true that I got close to your grandfather because I was filled with anger. But, ever since I met you..."

Natsue touched his hand, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

From the upper deck, the four young 17 years old girls watched as the guys with Haibara looked over to the setting sun.

"They're so cute." Sonoko gushed.

"Hmm. I'm just glad that he wasn't the murderer." Aoko whispered.

"Yukatta." Ran nodded.

Aya looked on, smiling to herself, resting her chin on her palm.

_This tragedy occurred because of the love which a bashful young man couldn't put in words. This ship is about to reach the pier of Koyakejima Island..._

Aya looked ahead, sighing, seeing the faint outline of the island coming closer.

_What else could go wrong...?_

**_Note: _**_Okay! Done with the case. Now, we move to the main issue again. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

_**Chapter 11**_

"You should have seen her, Kazuha-chan!" Sonoko exclaimed on their third day on the island, as the gang—minus Jirokichi and Aya—sat around in the hotel lobby drinking coffee at 10 AM in the morning.

It wasn't that crowded but there were enough people to make a faint buzz in the background. Kazuha and Heiji had arrived the day before around dusk and Jirokichi was more than willing book them up with the guys and girls. Currently, he was working on the big party that was two days ahead, making sure everything is done perfectly and smoothly.

He wanted to catch Kid. And for the life of him, he'll do it!

"Yes." Aoko exclaimed brightly from the other side. "Aya-chan was amazing in that case! She totally floored the two irritating women and proved that the main suspect was innocent."

"Her deduction and reasoning were flawless." Sonoko smirked. "After all, she _is_ Shinichi-kun's cousin."

"Honto?" Kazuha's eyes widened as Heiji shot Conan a look.

Conan smirked back.

"I bet she could floor Hakuba any day!" Kaito exclaimed, grinning manically. "I would love to see that."

"Yes. I think she'll be better in Hakuba-kun with that." Aoko smiled cheerfully.

"I bet she could outsmart 'tousan too!" Ran laughed, shaking her head. "She has that kind of aura around her!"

"Ne, can she outsmart Heiji?" Kazuha smirked at her childhood friend.

He shot her a glare. "Aho. What are you saying?"

Kazuha laughed.

"I think she'll even make Shinichi-kun's deduction skills into dust with that logic of hers." Sonoko smirked.

Shinichi's smirk faded, lowering his cup of coffee. _Tck! That's just over-rating it a bit, ne?_

"I think so too." Haibara said nonchalantly.

Shinichi shot her a dead look.

Agasa just smiled, sipping his coffee lingeringly.

"Good morning!"

Aya dropped into the place between Ran and Sonoko, before yawning and placing her head against the table, closing her eyes contently, sighing heavily.

"You can wake me up once the sky is turning dark blue again!" she mumbled, placing her arms under her head for better comfort.

"Mou, Aya-chan. What's wrong with you?" Ran asked, concerned.

"No sleep. Me is tired."

Aoko looked at her. "You okay? You're not catching a cold, are you?"

"In this weather, who wouldn't?" Sonoko asked, tugging at the collar of her jacket. "But it's warm inside the hotel."

"I'm fine." Aya mumbled, groggily. "But someone was intent on sleeping while talking the whole night about dark-skinned, eye-glassed karate champion that I never heard about."

Sonoko blushed. "Hey, where you eavesdropping on my dreams?"

Everyone fell over with a sweat-drop, while Haibara sipped her coffee nonchalantly again, internally smiling in amusement.

Aya popped an eye open. "Sonoko-chan, I don't think that its physically possible to eavesdrop on someone's dream. I mean, they are in your head. Do you see me as a mind reader? Geez, you were just loud, that's all."

She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with you people! First, I get stuck as a detective and now, I'm supposed to be a mind reader...?" she mumbled to herself.

"That's right. Heard about your big case. Congratulations, Aya-chan. I didn't know you had it in you." Kazuha smiled.

"Thanks, Kazuha-chan." Aya looked up slowly, smiling small. "Demo, I'm no longer in service. I'm just Kudo Aya again. An ordinary—_very_ ordinary—high school student with a dream to enter Julliard's Academy to complete mastering her piano skills."

"Aya-san, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm hiring you." Jirokichi's voice dropped into the conversation, a hand on Aya's shoulder.

Lupin barked, emphasising his master's words.

Slowly, Aya looked up at him, eyes wide. "Nani...?"

"I said I'm hiring you." he grinned down at her. "You're very talented, young lady. Your mind is very well-developed and you could see through the smallest clues. And as you know, I am hosting a party after two days to show off my latest purchased gem. And as you know more, Kaitou Kid has issued a notice expressing his interest in it and he's coming to get it."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, I want you to catch him for me."

Kaito face-palmed as Aya blinked slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"As you heard. I bet you could predict his every move. Police have always had trouble in catching him and I want to catch him, even if it's the last thing I'll do..."

_Oiy, oiy! What's this old man up to now?_ Kaito and Shinichi found themselves asking at the same time as Heiji shook his head slowly.

_Tck! We can never get peace, can't we?_

"Nakamori-keibu is more than enough, though," Aya pointed out, looking towards the hard-working officer who was talking with his comrades. "He's the one taking care of Kid's case. I'm sure he's fine."

"And I'm sure that Nakamori-keibu is capable enough and will do all his best for that. But two minds are better than one, right?" Jirokichi hinted.

Aya went quiet.

"I'll pay you as much as you want."

She looked up at that. "I don't want money. Besides, I never said I'll take hold of that. Ojisan, I'm flattered that you think I can do it, but really, I can't. They say to retire just as you're on the doors of glory, and I'll do just that. Besides, I don't think I even want to catch Kid."

She shrugged.

"B-B-But..." Jirokichi stammered, eyes widening.

Aoko's jaw dropped. "Aya-chan, _please_ don't tell me that you're a fan of the thief, too?"

"I adore his outfit." Aya answered honestly. "And frankly, I don't care what he does or who he really is. I have no interest in the thief whatsoever, except for his outfit."

She looked up at Jirokichi. "If you want me to catch him so that I can borrow his outfit, I certainly wouldn't mind. It'll be fun." She smiled at the thought. "But other than that, I'm just not interested in anything."

For some reason unknown to anyone—except Heiji, Agasa, and Haibara—Kaito was laughing pretty hard, almost falling down his chair and rolling down on the ground.

Jirokichi opened his mouth to say something but before he could finish, he was called away and he had to leave the teenagers.

"You're...serious?" Sonoko's eyebrow twitched eyes half-lidded.

"Yes." Aya yawned, placing her head back on the table. "Besides, I don't think that anyone who would wear white could be bad. I mean, white is the color of innocence."

"But he's a _thief_." Aoko protested, eyes flaring at just the thought of the cocky, egoistical thief.

Aya sighed, not looking up at her. "Do hate him, Aoko-chan?"

"With a passion." Aoko replied automatically, not noticing the shadow passing her childhood friend's eye at that moment before it disappeared behind his mask.

"Interesting." Aya mumbled, already slipping into the dream world again.

Abruptly, the world went quiet around her, the guys' voice drowning and moving away, and she was alone in the darkness. She didn't mind though. She wanted this sleep, craved it actually. It has been hard the last couple of days to sleep even before the murder case of the ship.

Nightmares haunted her. But, she couldn't let anyone know.

She hated being weak. She hated having to be depended on someone else. She had to be strong now. It was the only way.

She was sinking slowly into the sweet, blissful sleep when something invaded her senses. A smell of something sweet. Apple cider. Coffee mixed with caramel. Milk. Whip cream...?

Her eyes flew open, looking at the steamy cup of hot macchiato that was before her, before looking at Ran's smiling face and Conan's mischievous smirk.

"Nani...?"

"Your favourite, right?" Ran gestured as both took their places.

"Just figured you'd like to wake up sooner or later." Conan shrugged.

"Because we're going on a tour around the island," Ran smiled excitedly. "And you need your full strength. Afterwards, we can head back and sleep all we want. Right now, we need to be active, ne?"

Aya smiled. "Thank you."

They nodded.

"Now." Ran tilted her head. "Tell me, what's all this about white and innocence?"

-.-

"Oh!" Sonoko's eyes shined as they entered the jewel store on the island, looking at all the diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and many other precious stones which sat on silver or golden bands. They sparkled back at the girls' eyes as they peered at them from the glass containers.

"They're beautiful." Kazuha sighed dreamily.

"Honto!" Aoko whispered just as dreamily.

The guys looked from the corner of the shop. "Girls." They all mumbled together.

"What's wrong with that?" Haibara asked, crossing her arms. "That way you could understand what they like, ne?"

The two youths of seventeen, plus the shrunken seventeen year old, looked at her incredulously before they heard Sonoko asking...

"Ne, what's your favourite, Aoko-chan?"

"Favourite?" Aoko blinked, looking back at the collection. She hummed, eyes resting on the sapphires stones.

"Sapphires, I guess." She smiled. "They're very beautiful and blue means peace and calm."

_Typical her._ Kaito smiled. _Of course she'll say sapphires. She loves blue. Besides, her own name means the Blue Child..._

"What about you, Kazuha-chan?" Sonoko looked back at the pony-haired girl.

"Emeralds." Kazuha's eyes sparkled. "Green is my favourite and the emeralds are very unique in their color."

_Of course._ Heiji smirked. _Besides, it'll go beautifully with her eyes._

"Well, for me, I love rubies." Ran smiled, eyes shining as she looked at the beautiful collection of the sparkling stones. "They are majestic and elegant, yet simple. Beautiful in their own way."

_Exactly like you,_ Shinichi smiled to himself, eyes trailing after the excited girl as she laughed at something Sonoko was saying.

"See?" Haibara smirked.

They all shot her a dead look.

"What do you like, Haibara-san?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not really into all those things, but I guess diamonds would do." she shrugged indifferently.

"Ne, ne, Aya-chan, what do you prefer?" Sonoko looked up, only to find Aya humming to herself at the other side, looking down at the collection of shiny small pearls.

"Excuse me?" Aya smiled at the merchant. "Are those real pearls?"

"Hai, ojousan. These pearls came from the best shells along the beach of Koyakejima."

"You abstract it yourselves?" Aya asked.

"Hai. We have specialties on those things and they abstract it very carefully and efficiently, making sure the pearl doesn't get any scratches along the way." he replied, smiling.

"Can I see one?" Aya asked, pointing at one ring that was holding a pinkish-white pearl.

"Of course. This is a very rare pearl, ojousan. Pinkish-white. A rare color if you ask me. None of the other pearls we have owned ever gave out this kind of color, except for the one it came from of course."

"I bet it costs a fortune." Aya mumbled.

"Hai. It costs 2 million yen, ojousan."

She whistled, studying the pearl intently with sparkling eyes.

"Beautiful." Ran breathed, looking at the pearl from Aya's shoulder.

"Isn't it?" Sonoko nodded.

Aya smiled, handing the ring back.

"Ano, ojousan?" the merchant began, looking faintly embarrassed at her.

"Hai?"

"Can I please see your ring for a minute?"

Aya blinked, surprised, looking down at the ring around her ring finger. The guys raised an eyebrow at the question, walking over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Ah, yeah! Okay." Aya took off her ring, gently handing it to the seller. He looked over it, studying it with high interest.

"Just as I thought. It's an amethyst."

Aya smiled sheepishly.

He gave it back to her. "If you don't mind me asking, ojousan, where did you get it?"

"Actually, it's a gift from my friend." She replied. "Why?"

"It's very rare these days to find a real amethyst, ojousan." He smiled. "And even if we did, it'll cost approximately 60,000 yen around here."

"Nani?" Sonoko exclaimed.

Shinichi's eyes widened.

"60,000 yen?" Aya asked, faintly.

"It's that expensive?" Kazuha mumbled. "Whoa!"

Aoko just blinked rapidly. Who in their right minds would want to buy such an expensive gem? Her father would probably have a heart attack if she ever asked him to buy her _that_!

Kaito whistled. "I knew it was real gem. But to actually cost a fortune..."

"Ah." Heiji was still paralyzed.

Haibara smirked, shaking her head.

"Thank you." Aya choked on her words, sliding the ring into place and quickly exiting the shop.

Everyone else followed her as she leaned against a wall, hearing her mumbling to herself.

"60 thousand yen? Wait, 1 yen equals 0.01 US dollar. So if we add up everything so 60 thousand yen equals..."

She paused, closing her eyes before she opened them wide, breathing accelerating like never before.

"Aya-chan?" Ran asked, worried.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked, looking up at the guys in horror. "Do you have any idea how much this ring cost Jesse?"

Shinichi cupped his chin. "Hmm...approximately 714 US dollars."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh God! Oh God! I'm never going to be able to look at him in the eye again! Never! Ever!" Aya was still hyperventilating. "How could he? He knows I don't like people spending money on me!"

Sonoko raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that he never spent a penny on your dates?"

Aya shook her head. "It's a date, Sonoko-chan! _A date_. And what do we do on a date? We go to watch a movie! 6 dollars per ticket. Not much. We go to have a snack on a small restaurant. 15 dollars on each meal. Not a big deal either! But this ring cost him _714 dollars_!"

"Aya-chan, daijoubu." Ran smiled, taking hold of her wrist. "It's okay."

"_Okay_! Ran-chan, do you know what he could have done in those 714 dollars? He could have paid for half-year tuition over his guitar lessons. Plus, he could have probably brought that stupid cap of that famous superstar basketball player that he had always wanted. And he could have paid for the _two_ of us to go over to Disney Land on a weekend. And mind you, all those things are not so cheap!"

Everyone _gaped_.

Aya took a deep breath. "Okay. Once I get back, I'll just ask him to take it back and go retrieve his money! I don't care what he'll say. I mean, I'm not running away from him and he's not running away from me. So we'll be fine! Yes!"

"But, isn't that an engagement ring?" Aoko asked, confused. "You can't just give it back to him once you said yes to his proposal, right?"

"Proposal!" Sonoko exclaimed, shocked. "Aya-chan, you're getting married?"

"Ah! That's great!" Kazuha exclaimed.

Aya blushed pink. "It's not an engagement ring, which makes everything worse. It's just a promise ring!"

"But you are getting married?" Sonoko insisted.

Aya groaned, pushing away from the wall. "I'm never going to live this down. Ran-chan, I think I'll take your offer. I might just move to live in Japan for a year now; until I make sure I can actually face Jesse again."

Ran laughed, walking with her as everyone else lagged behind—the girls murmuring excitedly at the promise ring—while the guys just walked on, not knowing what to say or think.

"Aya-chan, you can't actually be serious about this, ne?" Ran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…don't know, Ran-chan." Aya sighed. "It's too much. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy when he told me that this is a promise that we'll stay together until we are old enough to get married, but…" she sighed.

"He knows I hate it when someone spends a lot of money on me. I just feel like I'm intruding, you know. I don't like it…"

"But he sure does love you," Ran smiled lightly, eyes showing her sadness. And pain.

Aya opened her mouth to answer her when abruptly, both of them pumped into something making them fall down on the ground against their rear with a hard thud.

"Ouch!"

"Oiy!"

"Ran-neechan! Aya-neechan!"

"Oh! Mi dispiace tanto! Stai bene? (1)" another voice, unfamiliar and rough, speaking in an unfamiliar tongue echoed around them.

Aya and Ran looked up, seeing a tall, board man with sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had a small scar against the side of his face, but other than that he looked pretty handsome.

The gang had already been approaching the two girls, helping them up.

"Stai bene? (2)" the man asked again, seemingly really concerned.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, confused as to what he was saying. They didn't understand his language. He must be a tourist, they all concluded. Once Aya's brain clicked, she recognized the language.

"Si! Siamo okay! (3)" she answered.

Everyone stared at her.

He looked startled for a minute, for she understood him before he smiled, fishing his pocket for a small white folded paper.

"Mi scusi, signorina, lei leggere il giapponese? (4)" he asked, tilting his head.

She blinked. "Che faccio, si. Perche? (5)"

"Potete per favore tradurre questa lettera per me? (6)" he requested.

Aya took hold of the paper, opening it to see the printed out words in Japanese.

_Go to the Seaside Hotel..._

_That's our hotel,_ she thought, surprised, but anyway, translated it to the foreign in his own tongue.

"Si dice "Vai al Seaside Hotel. (7)" She told him.

He blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Sapete le direzioni? (8)"

"Si. Si cammina dritte attraverso questa strada"—she gestured to the road behind them—"poi girare a sinistra e proseguire a piedi lungo la spiaggia. Lo troverete nella visuallizzaziane direttamente." (9)

The man smiled, looking at her with sparkling baby blue eyes. "Grazie mille, signorina! Addio!" (10)

"Addio!" (11)

And the man went in his way with a last wave.

Sonoko's eyebrow twitched. "What...was that?"

"Huh?" Aya snapped up from her trance. "Oh! He was just asking for a translator because he couldn't read Japanese. I translate the letter for him and gave him the direction to the hotel."

"What were you talking in?" Aoko asked, blinking.

"Italian. He was talking Italian—" she cut off, eyes wide.

"I didn't know you knew Italian, Aya-san." Heiji said, raising an eyebrow at her shocked face.

"Aya-chan?" Ran snapped her fingers in her face. "Daijoubu?"

Aya blinked, a grin stretching her lips. "I'm fine. I just realized something..."

"Nani...?"

"I actually talked with him Italian." She grinned wider. "I didn't know I was that good at it!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

Shinichi sighed, shaking his head.

_She could be such a child!_

-.-

Later, when everyone came back to the hotel and Kaito suggested that they eat for he was hungry, everyone said that they'll change and meet in the dining hall. And since the girls shared a room and the guys shared another, it wasn't much of a problem. However, Aya absented herself once she was sure she was alone.

She walked towards the reception desk where the receptionist looked up.

"How may I help you?" she smiled.

"Excuse me, but did a huge, sandy brown haired man with blue eyes come up here?" Aya asked, tilting her head. "He was a foreigner."

"Oh yes!" the receptionist nodded. "I remember. He spoke English."

"English?" Aya was stunned. "No. I mean, he was an Italian. I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, ojousan." The lady shook her head. "He spoke English. I remember it well, for I had a hard time understanding all the words. I'm not an expert you know. I had to call my workmate to talk with him."

"Oh."

"But, he didn't actually take a room or anything. He just asked about a person named Edogawa, left an envelope for him and went out."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Edogawa?"

"Yes. Are you Edogawa-sama?" the receptionist asked.

"Iie." Aya shook her head. "Demo, he's my cousin."

"Really? Well, if you want you can take the envelope from me and give it to your cousin."

"That would be great. Thank you."

After taking the envelope and thanking the receptionist, Aya sat down on one of the lobby's couches staring down at the neatly folded envelope in her hands. Something hard was inside.

Her curiosity flared and she opened the envelope only to stare at the rounded CD inside and the single white paper accompanied with it.

_Enjoy it, Cool Guy.  
><em>_XXX_

**_Translation of the Italian Speech:_**

**(1) **_Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?_

**(2) **_Are you okay?_

**(3) **_Yes! We are okay._

**(4) **_Excuse me, miss, you read Japanese?_

**(5)**_ I do, yes. Why?_

**(6) **_Can you please translate this letter for me?_

**(7) **_It says "Go to the Seaside Hotel."_

**(8) **_Do you know the direction?_

**(9) **_Yes. Walk straight through this street then turn left and walk along the beach. You'll find it in your view directly._

**(10) **_Thank you, miss. Goodbye._

**(11) **_Goodbye!_

**_Note: _**_To those who are wondering, I am learning Italian and I have allowed Aya to speak it in this story as well. I love the language. Anyway, you'll understand the use of it in the next chapter. I am sorry if it is too much. :S As I said before, I am kind of nervous. But anyway...I hop you enjoy._

_P.S. Sorry if I converted the Yen currency to the Dollar currency wrong. I live in neither conutries. But when I converted it at Google, this was the result. Sorry._

_Next chapter should be up in a day or so..._

_Till next time..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Note: _**_Yay! Two more chapters! :) Special thanks for my best friend for helping me write them. I hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 12_**

_She stood a few feet away from him, her head tilted to the side and eyes looking at him curiously._

_She wasn't smiling. But she wasn't frowning, either. She was just...looking. _

_And he looked back. Because he could actually see the questions flying from her eyes to his, asking, wanting answers. Answers that he knew could break them or heal them. But in the end, it was her call._

_She completed him._

_Yet, she could destroy him too._

_He walked over to her, cautiously; making a note to himself that if she backed away he would stop. But she didn't. She watched him come closer to her, her eyes flaring with curiosity even more._

_But he didn't want to answer now. _

_He wanted to wait. He had another important thing to tell her. More important than anything else. She had the right to know. And then, he would tell her. And she'll choose._

_Stay...?_

_Leave...?_

_He didn't know, but he hoped it was the former. But no matter how much he hoped, it was her call. And he wasn't going to force her into something she didn't want. _

_Hadn't he taken enough from her already?_

_He stood just a few centimetres before her, looking down at her eyes as she looked up at his. They sparkled brightly against his with hope and...acceptance?_

_Her hand reached up and seized his collar gently, slowly tugging him down towards her. She tilted her head to the other side, slowly closing her eyes as he followed suit just as their faces were inches apart from each other._

_His heart pounded when her lips parted and his name escaped her like a call of a prayer..._

"Shinichi..."

-.-

"Psst..."

He moaned, tossing away from the voice calling him. Just a few more minutes. He wanted to enjoy his dream to the fullest, but it had already been shattered into millions of sparkling dust as he felt reality coming back to him.

"Psst! Shinichi, wake up!"

"Nani...?" he mumbled groggily, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Shinichi, please. Come on. You have to get up. I have something important to show you." Aya's voice whispered in the darkness of the room, making his eyes snap wide. He was completely awake, now.

"Aya! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he demanded, sitting up.

"Shh!" she hushed, gesturing to hakase still sleeping. "Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun let me in. They are already ahead of us downstairs in the lobby. I sneaked away from my room quietly too, because I didn't want Haibara-san to know about this. Now get up. We have work."

He groaned, reaching for his glasses as a habit, slipping them into his eyes before slipping into his slippers, following his cousin out of the room and into the elevator.

True enough, Hattori and Kuroba were sitting comfortably on a couch, a laptop in front of them which shined on their faces as they looked up at the soft padding footsteps of the two cousins.

"About time, Kudo." Hattori exclaimed.

"Yes. We have been waiting for the past ten minutes. Is that how long you got him to wake up, Aya-san?" Kuroba looked up at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, blobbing down before the laptop and typed away.

"What's the big deal?" Shinichi asked, yawning.

"Okay. Remember that sandy brown haired guy that bumped into us before yesterday?"

When the guys nodded, she sighed. "He was Vermouth."

Silence.

Sleep flew away and wide-awake eyes widened into a size of saucers.

"Nani?"

"At first, I thought he was Antonio Federico, the mafia boss they are having a meeting with sometime this week—because he spoke Italian, you know. But I was wrong. It was Vermouth."

"How did you find out?" Hattori asked.

"Remember how I told you he was asking about a hotel and I lead him to the direction? She was asking for this hotel. When we got back, I walked to the reception desk and asked the lady if she saw any one with sandy brown hair and blue eyes walking up to her. She said yes, but the guy was talking English and not Italian."

Kaito gaped. "But then...?"

Aya nodded. "She tricked us. She knew I would have had my suspicion that he was that boss, but when she came in here, she changed the language, thinking that I would give up and not look at what she really wanted us to have."

"Wanted us to have?" Shinichi whispered eyes wide. "She left something...?"

"Under the name Edogawa." Aya informed him, nodding, taking out the envelope from her pocket. "The receptionist said that the man didn't get a room or anything but asked that once Edogawa-san would come up, he take this note."

Shinichi sat back, shocked.

"I told the lady that you were my cousin, which wasn't a lie, and she said that I could have the envelope." She passed him the envelope.

Shinichi took it, opening it as Kuroba and Hattori leaned in. He took out the CD that was there and then the paper that was inside reading the English words.

_Enjoy it, Cool Guy.  
><em>_XXX_

"Aya, why didn't you say any of this yesterday?" Shinichi demanded.

"Don't laugh, okay? But Haibara-san was watching me and to tell you the truth, she scares me! And I knew that she would try and stop us if I ever told you in front of her that I had a lead or something and that's why I didn't say anything!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You know, she scares me too sometimes. But you shouldn't be so afraid of her. I mean, I bet you know her even more than she knows herself by now."

Aya sighed, shaking her head. "Hand me the CD."

He did as Hattori gave him a quick glance. "Know her even more than she knows herself?"

Kuroba looked confused too.

Shinichi sighed. "Yeah. And I'm not kidding, but Aya has this power to read you through your eyes."

_Blink. Blink._

"Oh, come on, Kudo!" Hattori laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Yeah, tantei-kun. No one can actually read someone from their eyes!" Kuroba was laughing too, shaking his head vigorously.

"Then why are you afraid, Kuroba-kun?"

Everyone went silence.

"Why are you trying so hard to find Pandora? Why are you afraid of what might happen if Aoko-chan found out? Why are you trying to run away every time she looks at you and plead with you to answer her why are you at Kid's side and not hers? Why do you hide behind a wall of cards whenever you two are in the same room?"

Kaito's eyes widened.

"And why do you keep the careless, not caring facade that you put up, Hattori-kun? Why do you open up doors for pitiful arguments with Kazuha-chan just so you can show her that you care? Are you afraid too, of what might happen if you actually voiced your concern? Or is your pride as a detective too big that you don't want her to laugh in your face if she did know that you cared about her?"

Heiji froze in his place.

She sighed, tapping her finger gently on the touch pad. "You guys really don't know what's in front of you. They are right there; they are right beside you the whole time. They aren't hurt. They aren't away. They aren't..." she trailed off, closing her eyes.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Aya...?"

Dead silence consumed the lobby. The only voice disturbing it was the soft humming of the laptop and the ragged breathing of the four people around it. With a click, the CD slot opened and Aya carefully laid the CD into its place before closing the slot.

The computer's hum went louder for a minute before it dimmed and a window opened in front of her eyes.

"Oh! There are two files." She said, confused. "Which one do you think I should start with?"

"What are they labelled?" Shinichi asked. The guys moved closer towards the girl, crowding up before the screen, eyes glued to the light.

"One is 'Diary' and other is 'Memo'." Aya read aloud.

"Maybe we should start with the diary thing." Kaito said, recomposing himself behind his Poker Face, still shocked that someone has read him so easily.

"Yeah. Seems more appealing." Heiji smirked.

"Okay." Aya double clicked it and the Word document opened up before their eyes.

"Eh? What is that?" Heiji asked.

"It seems to be a diary of someone." Aya whispered, looking through it. "Two years ago, in Italy. Do you think they wanted this boss to do something?"

"Ah. Let's read." Shinichi whispered.

Aya took a deep breath, reading the words out loud.

"March 7: 'A giant speaking Kansai-ben visited today without an appointment. He seemed very interested in the system program I was working on. When I told him I stopped working on it since the version was declining, he left. That man dressed in all black...I hope I never see him again."

"Wait! Wait!" Kaito flared his arms out. "What is he talking about?"

"Is this really Vermouth?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "It seems more that a computer engineer is talking."

"Yes. Could it be that...?" Heiji trailed off.

"The mafia has engineers too, you know." Aya butted it. "Maybe he was one of the guys that the organization killed or is targeting because they want this program of his. Let's just read."

She went to scroll down the page reading internally but there was no further mention of the man.

"Oiy! Oiy! What does she mean by giving us a diary of someone we never met?" Kaito said, eyebrow rose.

"But that can't be!" Shinichi mumbled. "Vermouth wouldn't risk her life to give us nothing!"

"But that's another question, why is she helping us?" Aya whispered, scrolling more. "And really, there's nothing more in here!"

"Well, whoever wrote this, sure isn't very neat in writing a diary." Heiji commented, looking at the page. "See? The amount of space between each entry is different." He pointed to the screen.

_Amount of space...? _Aya blinked, looking back at the screen thoughtfully.

"You're right!" Kaito nodded. "If it were me keeping a diary, I would keep it consistent."

"So he's not just unknown to us, but he's a lunatic too." Shinichi chuckled.

"I wonder..." Aya mumbled, bringing the cursor at the corner of the white space between two entries and clicked, dragging the cursor with her, highlighting the space. Slowly, white characters appeared against the blue, making the guys gape.

"Nani?"

"What is that?" Shinichi exclaimed, shocked. "How did you do that, Aya!"

She smirked, shaking her finger. "Elementary, my dear Holmes. It's a method to hide secret information in public places—invisible writing. It's common. On internet homepages, people do this to hide information from each other."

"Awesome." Heiji mumbled.

"But why would he use it in his diary?" Kaito asked.

"It was probably to camouflage secret parts of the diary," Shinichi mumbled. "He's really clever, whomever he is."

"But why would that woman want us to read something that was written by an engineer?" Heiji mumbled.

"We'll just have to read to find out, ne?" Shinichi whispered.

"Okay, let's see." Aya mumbled, scrolling up again. "He started using the invisible writing ten days after that man visited him."

She highlighted the part.

"The entry from March 20th: The pen on my desk has been moved 5 cm again. I'm almost positive someone has been sneaking into my office."

She highlighted another part.

"The entry from April 15th: Now, someone has broken into my house. The police won't take me seriously, likely because nothing was stolen or damaged."

"Why would the police even believe someone from a mafia group?" Kaito mumbled.

"He might not be from the group. He might be threatened to work for them or something." Aya mumbled, highlighting yet another part.

"The entry from June 11th: I changed the lock and setup a security camera. Who are you? Show yourself!"

She scrolled down, highlighting another part.

"The entry of December 19th: I'm tired and at this rate, I might be killed in the near future. I have told Antonio this, but he laughed at me. He doesn't take me seriously either."

"He does know that guy, then." Heiji murmured.

"But still, that doesn't say anything about them yet, or the date of their meeting here. All we know that it is in February. When?" Kaito murmured back.

Shinichi read out loud as Aya highlighted another part. "On January 6th: To escape this fear, I left a message on the desk, saying: 'I agreed to your demands.'"

She highlighted another part and read. "On January 8th: To my surprise I've already gotten a reply. The intruder left a message on a piece of paper as I did before. It only said 'O.K.' in red and had a phone number written on it. This 'red' is probably blood... I wonder if they're trying to tell me that... I'll lose my life?"

Dead silence consumed the room at the last part.

Aya read on. "On January 23rd: I finally decided on the matter, I decided to call the number without reopening it to the police. I thought about talking to Antonio but then, I changed my mind. He would probably find me crazy again. The one who answered was a woman. A woman who speaks as if she were a queen."

"Vermouth." The trio whispered in unison.

"Her only demand was to finish the computer program I have abandoned. And gave me one year to do it. She would pay a lot. This woman must be working with that giant from not too long ago."

"I wonder who that giant is." Heiji mumbled.

"Giant? Well, Bourbon just recently got with them, so it can't be him. So it must be Jackal." Aya observed.

Kaito snorted. "He isn't _that_ scary."

"Of course, to you, he isn't. But this poor guy must have been terrorized from both sides. From the organization and the mafia group." Shinichi whispered, cupping his chin.

"February 13th: They changed our method of communication to electronic mail." Aya read. "I decided to agree to their demands under two conditions: They must pay me through a bank transfer in advance, and they can't follow me around."

She scrolled down, highlighting yet another entry. "December 22nd: I can't. I refuse to finish it. I know this program mustn't be completed, not because of my vision, but for humanity's sake."

"Nani!" the trio whispered, shocked.

"Humanity's sake?" Aya whispered, bewildered. "What the hell _is_ this program?"

"February 9th: The due date is coming soon." Shinichi read. "I've received a message from Antonio, asking me to travel to Koyakejima Island with him. I was planning to run away and leave the incomplete software near the desk with their check in my cottage, but now, I can't do that. I'm hanged by my throat with Antonio. I can't escape. We will be reaching Koyakejima in six days."

"This entry was written four days ago." Aya checked her watch. "This means they are meeting after tomorrow. And tomorrow is the party and Kid's heist."

"There's one last." Heiji pointed.

Aya quickly strolled down, and highlighted the passage.

"February 10th: I wonder what they were going to do with program anyway. I can't stop thinking about the strange things the woman said over the phone. Right, when I was finally tired of her queen-like mentality, I asked her who the hell she thought she was, to which she answered in English..."

She highlighted another part.

"We can be both of God and the Devil. Since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time."

"What'd you say?" Heiji exclaimed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Shinichi demanded. "Raise the dead against the stream of time?"

"I...don't know..." Aya whispered, shocked, hand falling away from the pad. "I..."

"Maybe we should check the other file. We might understand something." Kaito whispered.

Aya nodded, closing the file.

"But we do know that they are meeting after tomorrow." Heiji mumbled. "The problem now is the time and place."

"That wouldn't be so easy." Shinichi mumbled. "Besides, tomorrow will be Kaitou Kid's heist, which means that they are already here. If that gem is really Pandora..."

"Then it will explain what she meant by raising the dead against the stream of time..." Aya whispered.

Kaito's eyes widened. "She meant the legend of Pandora. She meant immortality."

"Yes. But why would she want a program with the gem? And who do they want to rise?" Heiji asked.

"Aya, you're the computer whiz. Can't you think of any program that someone could compose that might be fatal?" Shinichi whispered.

Aya frowned, halting in opening the second file. "Well, there are types of fatal viruses that could destroy the whole information on a PC or destroy a complete system or intertwined networks. And there are types that could manipulate data, as in deleting what they find and keeping whatever there is that not necessary. And viruses that are used to hack a system or delete the internet websites and furthermore. But programs that could reconstruct dead people, no, I never heard of that before."

The trio nodded.

Aya continued to open the other file; this one though didn't have invisible writing. It was as clear as any day. And...

"Vermouth." They all whispered together.

Aya read the letter out loud, trying to keep her voice steady...

-.-

_Congratulations on a job well done, Moonlight. Just as expected from Cool Guy's cousin. I'm not surprised. If both you and your cousin would be here by now, I knew you would have answered with one word._

"_Genetics."_

_Hah, it makes me laugh. Really, the enemy is helping the Silver Bullets and I'm pretty sure you're wondering why am I doing this? Moonlight, you can tell your cousin that even though I'm the evil here, I still have a heart. I'll never forget the day he and Angel saved me, while I was trying to take away a life._

_I owe him at least that much._

_I'm sure you're wondering even more as to why I'm addressing you, Kudo Aya. And that's another part of my apology. I'm sorry for what happened. I wish...it wasn't that way. I wish..._

_Wishing doesn't help, ne? I hope Anderson-san is okay._

_Go to the pier along the beach, you'll find all your answers there. Remember that it'll have to be on a full moon, of course. But knowing you, you had already figured it out?_

_Until we meet, Moonlight._

_XXX_

-.-

The _tick tock_ of the clock in the lobby seemed to magnify and deafening. The hum of the laptop seemed to be louder and louder as each moment passed. Then...

Dead silence.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

Aya's heart was pounding very loudly, she was sure the guys around her could hear it.

And then, the silence was destroyed.

"Aya." Shinichi walked over to her, taking her elbow. "What happened to Anderson?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Aya."

Nothing answered him.

"_Aya_!" he tugged at her elbow.

"He's in a coma."

Shinichi froze as Kaito and Heiji leaned back, shocked.

"He..." she closed her eyes, her brown bangs covering them. "He was driving back from basket ball practice. I had just called him, telling him to come over later because I was preparing a surprise dinner for him. It was his birthday. I was just talking to him one minute and then...something happened. Screeching. Metals colliding and then...nothing. No one was breathing at the other end. I called his name, but he wasn't answering..."

Her words halted.

"His car's brakes were broken. He couldn't control the car and he crashed. The paramedics rushed into him and took him out. He had a broken leg and low brain concussion—but the doctors reassured us that he would be completely fine and it won't affect anything in him. They said that he would just be out for a couple of days."

"Aya..."

"Days turned to weeks. It was at the end of the 2nd week when we asked the doctors, they said that he was in a coma. And they weren't sure if he's ever going to get out of it. He was stable, he was breathing, his heart was beating but he wasn't conscious. He couldn't hear anything."

She inhaled deeply. "I went and asked the police, for they had inspected the car, about the brakes. They said that it wasn't an accident and the brakes were manipulated by someone."

The last word was said coldly.

"_They_ did it! I'm sure of it! Because before anything happened to Jesse, they were stalking me. Of course, they never actually tried to hurt me, but they threatened me by killing me anytime. I wish they had. I wish they had killed me so that Jesse could be awake now."

Slowly, Shinichi's small arms wrapped around her as best as he could, trying to comfort her. He wasn't really good at it, he knew, but at least, he could try. She was hurting. She was...

"Is he okay? I mean, he's not...?" Heiji couldn't form the question.

Her voice turned breathy. "No, he's fine. Still in a coma, but stable enough. I check up on him through 'kassan and his dad. The truth is, when I came here, I was hoping that I would lure them away from everyone else close to me there. If I am here, then they wouldn't have any reason hurt anyone else I love there."

Her arms moved and wrapped around Shinichi's body too, holding him tightly. Though he tensed, he didn't pull away, knowing that she needed this right now. She had always been tough and even now, she was. She wasn't crying or going into hysterias like other girls. She was calm and collected, talking about it coolly.

"And the other thing was to help you," she chuckled slowly. "I know you wouldn't be able to save yourself. And...because I wanted to make sure you're not killed."

He looked up at her, confused.

She smiled small at him. "I...I just don't want Ran-chan to feel what I felt when...yeah." she chuckled sadly.

"Aya, I'm so sorry..." Shinichi whispered.

She laughed, removing her arms, smiling down at him. "Baka! Don't be that way! It's not like you did that!"

"But..."

"No buts!" she said, taking hold of his shoulder. "Not your fault. Not my fault. It's _their_ fault. Okay? Forget what I said! We have to focus on what's going on around us."

The trio nodded, eyes turning serious.

As they four of them discussed the plan of what's going to happen in the next two days ahead, neither noticed the dark silhouette just around the corner, hearing every word and every breath they uttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 13_**

"Oi! Why does it take girls forever to get ready?" Heiji exclaimed, and for the umpteenth time, straightened the tie that matched with his light grey tuxedo.

"Because they are girls." Kaito grinned, looking himself up and down in the lobby mirror. "Demo, I have to admit. Aya-san surely knows about fashion. This suit isn't just comfortable but flashy too. It suits me well."

"You're full of yourself, Kuroba." Shinichi laughed, looking at the teenager in the black-greyish tuxedo before looking down at himself. Shinichi was wearing an all black tie occasion tuxedo himself, with his bowtie, of course.

Agasa smiled, being in a suit himself but his was a deep grey color, matching his eyes. Jirokichi was nowhere to be found and the distant sound of the party could be heard from the lobby itself.

People were flooding the place completely, laughing and talking and enjoying the beginning of the night, fuelling themselves for the long evening to come along. Nakamori-keibu's voice could be heard in the distance too, checking up each and every guest.

Kaitou Kid was supposed to appear around 10:15 PM, which was around the time where Suzuki Jirokichi was going to announce the existence of the gem and displaying it to his all political and celebrity guests at the roof top tonight. Everyone was excited about it, especially Kaito.

Oh, if it could only be Pandora once and for all. Everything would be a lot _easier_ for his life. He would rid the world of temptation and then, Kudo Shinichi would capture the guys that murdered his father and that way he would get his revenge. And there will be no more Kaitou Kid.

Just Kuroba Kaito. The guy that goofed around and played magic and annoyed his childhood friend to no end.

Of course, said childhood friend was the whole reason he wanted this to be _the_ night. He really hoped...

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aoko's voice floated to his ears, snapping him up from his thoughts. "Aya-chan wouldn't allow us to step out of the room before she made sure everyone was okay and presentable."

Kaito could actually feel his jaw drop open—_just_ a bit.

The strappy blue dress—which reached Aoko's knees—went perfectly with her porcelain skin. The soft, velvet fabric clang into her fit body in all the right places, showing just enough curves, her high heels matching it. Her hair—once messy and dishevelled around her face—was straightened out and cascading down her shoulders smoothly, giving him the urge to just run his fingers through it. Her makeup was light and natural, just giving off her natural beauty with eyeliner and a lip-gloss. Around her neck sat a crystal heart shaped pendent held by a silver chain.

All in all, Kaito had never seen any girl as beautiful and heavenly as Aoko looked right now.

She blushed under his scrutinizing , which didn't go unnoticed. "What?"

He grinned. "Nothing. Wow, Aoko, the dress gives you curves. Well, I guess that proves that you're _really_ a girl!"

Her face flushed more but this time in anger. "_Kaito_!"

She took a clean swing at him, which he dodged laughing when he remembered what Aya said last night...

"_Why do you hide behind a wall of cards whenever you two are in the same room?"_

He paused, the words replaying. And when he looked back at Aoko, and she looked up to meet his eyes—he could see it. He could see that frail, weak wall made up of magician cards, hanging between them like a sheet, not allowing him to express anything and blocking her from expressing anything in return.

In that single second that seemed like eternity, he really wished he could reach out and take one card off. For he knew, one card off meant that the whole wall would crumble down into dust, for that card was the fatal one. The one that held the whole cards up, allowing them to stay stable.

But, he could express just one thing without allowing the wall down, right? Just for tonight...

"No, really, Aoko." He grinned, but his eyes were serious, flicking his fingers to produce a single red rose—just like that first time. "You look beautiful."

She flushed again, this time in pleasure, reaching out to take the rose.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. "You don't look half-bad yourself."

He grinned wider.

"Ah! Aya-chan really has _taste_!" Sonoko exclaimed, walking over to check her appearance against the mirror wall in the lobby.

Her hair was fluffed up, giving her the 'out of bed look' look as a single, yellow butterfly clip decorated the side of it. Her dress was a shoulder-off, yellow and reached the floor, dragging along and covering her yellow high-heels. Her makeup was light and natural too, but she had a blush on. Around her neck, a pearl necklace rested.

"Ah! How I wish Makoto-san was here!" she sighed, closing her eyes.

Kazuha chuckled. "He would fall head over heels in minutes, no doubt. You look beautiful, Sonoko-chan."

"You too Kazuha-chan. I absolutely like your hair."

Kazuha flushed, sliding a hand to her hair. "Really? Aya-chan did it. Said it'll give out my face and brighten my eyes."

Heiji wouldn't lie. It really did.

Her hair was French braided on either side of her head, leaving her bangs out to frame her face. The braids met in the middle of the back of her head, where they twirled around each other smoothly and were held by a green, sparkling crystal clip, keeping the bun tight. The hair underneath the line of the braid was curled softly, flouncing just slightly at her shoulders. Her dress was green and strapless, reaching her knees, where it flared around it. Her high-heels matched the dress perfectly too. Her makeup wasn't much, lip-gloss, eyeliner and light eye shadow.

Kazuha looked up, smiling small with a faint flush on her cheeks. "What do you think?" she asked him, shyly.

"Well...um..." he stuttered.

Oh, no! Hattori Heiji did _not_ just stutter.

He cleared his throat. "You look different." Was all he managed.

Kazuha looked at him suspiciously. "Good or bad different?"

In the background, he could have sworn Kudo and Kuroba were laughing their heads off.

"Um..." he stammered.

"Oh! Ai-kun, you look absolutely pretty." Agasa exclaimed.

"No. I look ridiculous!" Haibara retorted, looking down at herself.

The guys looked over to her. And they had to admit, she did look really pretty.

Her dress was light blue—nothing like Aoko's deep blue—which was accented by a lace ribbon around the waist and halted just below her knees by an inch. She wore glittering ballerinas and a blue bracelet around her right wrist. Her hair was curled up into a high bun on the back of her head, a few stray strands of hair flaring around her face, framing it. She didn't wear any makeup.

"No, you don't." Aoko smiled down at her. "You actually look very pretty, Ai-chan! Ne, Kaito?"

Kaito grinned, placing his hands into his pockets. "Yes. She's right."

Haibara scowled.

"You aren't supposed to scowl, you know." Shinichi smirked. "It's a night to celebrate."

"If your cousin didn't force me into this outfit and the hairstyle..." Haibara sent him a death glare.

Shinichi grinned. "You can't stop Aya once she's intent on something..." he frowned suddenly, looking around.

"Ne, where's Ran-neechan and Aya-neechan?" he asked, childishly, looking up at the girls curiously.

Kazuha smiled. "Aya-chan hasn't allowed us to see Ran-chan all day."

Conan blinked. "Eh?"

"Why?" Kaito blinked too, looking at Aoko.

Aoko smiled, shaking her head. "No idea. She just said that looking at Ran-chan would ruin the element of surprise."

Sonoko frowned. "Demo, they are awfully late."

"No, I'm right here!"

Everyone turned around, seeing Kudo Aya standing there, grinning.

The trio guys' jaw dropped at the sight of her. She looked really stunning. Her long, coffee brown hair was up in a high ponytail, the same ponytail was curled softly, flouncing off as she tilted her head to the side. Her dress was silverish-white, bringing out the silver in her blue eyes. It was strapless and flared around her knees, allowing the guys to see her silver ballerina that accented her feet. Around her neck, a soft, butterfly pendent rested and her face was devoid of makeup, except for the lip-gloss that made her lips shine.

"So...?" she grinned.

"Aya-chan, you look amazing!" Sonoko exclaimed, rushing towards her.

"Yeah. You really do." Kazuha smiled.

"Demo, where's Ran-chan?" Aoko asked, looking around.

"Eh?" Aya blinked, looking behind her. "She was just behind me."

She frowned for a minute, before it clicked.

"Ran-chan!" she called out.

"No." Ran's voice came from the staircase, but her frame was invisible.

"Ran-chan! Come out now. You look absolutely fine!"

"No. I look like an idiot. I won't come out!"

"What?" Aya walked back, standing at the end of the stairs, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't make mistakes in these things, Ran-chan! You look fine."

"But..."

"No buts."

"I can't. I look ridiculous."

"No you don't! Besides, I don't see anyone here that you should be embarrassed to be seen in front of."

"Aya-chan..." Ran's voice moaned in embarrassment.

"Come on. Or I swear, I'm gonna show a _certain_ _someone_ a _certain_ _picture_ of someone in a _certain_ _costume_!" Aya threatened darkly.

"You wouldn't!" Ran squeaked.

"I would. Trust me." Aya grinned victoriously. "Now get yourself presented right here in front of me and let the guys judge, ne?"

There was a pause. Then a sigh. And then, soft clicking of high heels could be heard descending the stairs. Aya stepped out of the way, grinning manically as Ran slowly, but surely came into view, standing in front of her before facing the guys.

Shinichi's well-developed brain went into a total, complete, absolute shut down. Thinking was not an option anymore. He just couldn't think at all.

He could feel his heart racing against his chest, his hands sweating, jaw dropping and eyes popping out of his sockets. And he was fully aware that Hattori and Kuroba were smirking at the back. And he could have sworn that he could hear Aya's maniac laugh in the back of his mind.

Ran was absolutely _ethereal_.

Her dress reached the floor, hiding her feet, and was deep red silk which flowed down her toned, curved body gracefully, accenting her pale skin. The area around the skirt had a lacy, sparkling layer that flowed down the red skirt. The strappy bodice clang into her upper body, showing off all her curves. Her hair was curled extravagantly, flouncing all around her face. Her lips seemed moist from the lip-gloss, her eyelashes were slightly curled upwards with mascara, making the color of her eyes pop out.

"Ran-kun..." Agasa breathed, spellbound.

"Ran..." Sonoko whispered.

"I..."

"God..."

Kazuha and Aoko didn't actually know what to say.

"Please, stop staring," Ran whispered, blushing badly at the attention.

Aya laughed. "They can't help but stare, Ran-chan. Because you're—"

"You're breathtaking..."

It wasn't meant to fall out. It was meant to stay in his head. It wasn't meant for everyone to hear him say it. But, at any rate, he didn't regret it. He spoke the truth and his motto was always 'There's only one truth.'

He could feel all eyes on him, but when Ran's eyes looked up and locked with his, he wished from the very bottom of his heart that he was really Kudo Shinichi in front of her, and not Edogawa Conan.

And she blushed, knowing that he meant it, and it just made her endearing to him more and he couldn't help the idiotic grin that was tugging at his lips.

"Do...do you really think so, Conan-kun?" she asked softly, smiling shyly at him.

His head popped up and down. "You're really, really pretty, Ran-neechan..."

She blushed brightly again.

Aya grinned slyly. "See? If _Conan-kun_ says you're pretty, then you're not ridiculous, ne?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sonoko exclaimed. "You're going to turn heads tonight, Ran!"

Shinichi's eyes went flat at the line Sonoko spoke. Oh, yes! He was having a very important mission tonight. And to him, it was even more important than the original mission that was about to happen tonight.

Again, in the back of his mind, he could hear Aya laughing.

-.-

Unfortunately for our shrunken detective, Sonoko's words came true. It seemed that the spell was casted all over the party room for everyone turned to stare once the gang's party actually entered. It wasn't just staring. It was _linger_ staring. They stared and paused. And that was that.

Of course, the girls got all embarrassed, they weren't used to so much attention but Aya was just fine. She had a suspicion that the girls never had much attention from any other guy because a certain childhood friend of each weren't allowing any other guy to come close.

In her mind's eye, it was _absolutely_ hilarious.

Sonoko wasn't that much embarrassed, for she flirted here and there, but was strictly friendly about it—Aya was considerably surprised about the new rules. Maybe she really liked that Matoko-san guy very much.

_But anyway, back to the subject in hand, _Aya thought, watching in amusement Shinichi fuming behind Conan's eyes, as he watched the tall, lean guy walk up to Ran, a very...uncomfortable grin on his face.

"Hey, cutie, I haven't seen you around before. New here?"

Ran tensed a bit, but offered a smile. "Just a guest."

"Oh. Me too. I've been around the island lately though. Would you like to dance with me?" he flashed a cheeky grin. "A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be left alone unattended, ne?"

"No. Thank you. I'm fine." Ran replied politely.

"Oh, come on, cutie! Don't be that way! I can show you some really fun time."

He reached out a hand, ready to touch her shoulder, when a loud cry from behind them sounded.

"Itai!"

"Conan-kun?" Ran whipped around at the sound, completely forgetting the guy before her and hurried towards where the small kid laid on his butt, rubbing his back in pain.

Her motherly instinct kicked in and she knelt down beside him, eyeing him worriedly. "What's wrong? Daijoubu?"

"It hurts, Ran-neechan!" he exclaimed, still rubbing his back. "I was just walking when I slipped on something..."

Ran blinked, looking behind the boy, seeing a banana skin lying there innocently. She looked back at the young boy, just in time to catch him glaring at the guy that was just talking to her, trying to ask her for a dance.

Amusement flared in her eyes, and she cleared her throat.

Conan's head snapped up to her, and she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why is there a banana skin on the floor, Conan-kun?" she asked, not quite able to keep the amusement from her voice.

He smiled innocently. "No clue."

"Baka."

She helped him up and straightened his clothes before walking away with him towards were everyone else.

Aya was already flushed from keeping from laughing, while Kaito and Heiji gave him knowing, sly looks.

"He's such a child." Haibara whispered, shaking her head.

"Ran!" Sonoko exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know who you just turned down?"

"No, I don't." Ran replied nonchalantly, eyeing Aya.

The latter just flushed more, biting her lip as her shoulders shuddered delightfully, shaking violently.

"He was the heir of the Yuuki Empire State!"

"So?"

"So? _So_? Ran, are you blind or something? He's rich. He's handsome. And he would have been the perfect suitor."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Ran mumbled, confused.

Sonoko face-palmed. "You're _so_ hung up on your husband."

"Evidently," Aya whispered, crouching down beside Conan, giggling. "A banana skin, eh? Very creative."

"Urusai."

She chuckled quietly, glancing at the clock seeing that it was already nearing 10 PM. Soon, Suzuki Jirokichi would announce that all the party should move upstairs, so that he could reveal his new pride and purchased gem, which was supposedly Pandora.

Aya wished it was. She really did...

"Aya-chan, where are you going?" Kazuha asked, confused as Aya breezed towards the main door.

"Oh. I'm just going to bring our shawls. You know, Suzuki-san will soon ask everyone to go up into the roof. It's freezing outside." She gestured towards her strapless dress.

"And I definitely don't want to get a cold."

-.-

Clouds weren't prevailing the silver, smooth rays of moonlight to shine down on the roof as they crawled and shifted nearer to the full moon that accented the midnight sky. The cool breeze played with Aoko's hair gently, swaying it to the right, and making it appear almost as an entity of the zephyr itself.

The setting was dark, she could barely make anyone out, but she was aware that Ran-chan was standing to her left and Kaito to her right. However, she was captivated by Suzuki-san's voice, just as she could hear her father whispering behind her to his comrades.

"In 1701, a Dutch trader in Dejima purchased, from alleged representation of the Emperor, a stone then known as _Tsukiyomi no me, _one of the very few diamonds in Japan. It was taken back to Europe and over the next three hundred years passed through many families and nations..."

Suzuki Jirokichi stood before his guests, a wide grin on his face. Beside him, his faithful dog, Lupin sat quietly, seemingly as transfixed at the setting and his voice as his guests. Behind Jirokichi, a tall glass holder stood, covered by a vile of red, not allowing anyone to peek at the gem inside.

Everywhere around the wide, open roof, police officers stood on their guard, watching the distance and the guests with hawk-like eyes. Of course, Nakamori-keibu has taken the privilege at pinching everyone's cheeks before they even stepped a sole foot on the roof—precaution he had answered the angry guests.

It was his job, after all.

And for the life of him, he was going to catch Kid tonight!

"It has been brought, stolen and bartered. It has been stained with treachery and deceit and not least of all blood. And today, for the first time since it left our shores in 1701, _Tsukiyomi no me _returned to Japan..."

Slowly, he walked over to the glass holder behind him, standing beside it. He looked up at the sky, his eyes trailing after the clouds as they slowly crawled away from the moon.

A tense silence was looming over the area as Nakamori Ginzou looked at his watch. "3 minutes."

Aoko held her breath, tightening her shawl around her bare shoulders, suddenly unaware of the people around her. Something was going to happen...

Something spectacular...

She could _feel_ it.

Inch by inch, the cloud crawled away from the full moon accenting the midnight sky. Its silver rays shined slowly behind Jirokichi, acting as a moving spot light to his place.

"Behold the Eye of the Moon, the pride and grace of the Suzuki Company!"

Everyone's eyes zeroed at the sparkling white diamond cushioned innocently in the middle of the red pillow. It wasn't a large gem, Ran reflected, almost the size of her palm she estimated. The darkened settings, the moonlight was slowly inching towards the gem, almost touching its sharp edges.

"2 minutes." Ginzou breathed to himself.

Slowly, the sparkling rays of the moonlight touched the gem.

Everyone gasped in admiration while the gang held their breath. Some in awe. Some in recognition.

The sparkling, white diamond slowly, yet surely transformed into a deep, bloody red color. The red swirled inside the gem and the other smaller gem inside the bigger one, sparkling white against the red, could be seen clearly. Exactly like a single bright star in a sea of red.

It was really a sight to behold.

"1 minute."

"Whoa!" a lot exclaimed.

"Beautiful."

"Magnificent."

"Elegant!"

Ran, Kazuha and Aoko breathed all in once as Sonoko smiled excitedly. "Isn't it?"

"It's true...?" Agasa whispered, awed.

"It seems like it." Haibara whispered back.

"Kudo..." Heiji whispered.

Shinichi just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"It's really pretty," Aya breathed, eyes sparkling with the gem. "Oh! It pains me to know that it'll have to be destroyed."

"Doesn't it...?"

The atmosphere was thick with joy and admiration and Jirokichi smirked proudly, knowing that he had accomplished one plan for tonight. Now, if the night would just go as he wished and Kid showed up and he caught him...

"San...ni...ichi..." Ginzou was counting meanwhile.

Just as the last syllable escaped him, pink smoke seemed to puff all around the place, slowly crawling like a living fog through the gaps between the each person's feet.

"Kuso. He's already here." Ginzou cursed.

"Language, language, keibu-san. It's not very good to curse, especially in a presence of ladies around..."

The smoke intensified and suddenly, no one could see the other around them.

"Damn you, Kaitou Kid!" Ginzou shouted, moving over to stand before the glassy holder with Jirokichi. "Get out here so that I can kick your butt into the next century, you lousy thief!"

"Tck! Weren't we just saying that it is wrong to curse in the presence of ladies? Really, keibu-san, where's the mannerism?" Kid's humorous voice echoed around them, but they couldn't see him.

Everyone was already looking around for each other, pink smoke suddenly taking over completely.

"I'll teach you mannerism once I catch you, you little, childish, idiotic, punk of a thief!" Jirokichi shouted, irritated as Lupin barked to affirm the statement.

Kid's laugh could be heard. "How can you catch me when can't even see me?" he sang happily.

He seemed to be standing right before them but once they stepped towards him, he was already on the other side, his outline only appearing for a minute before disappearing into the phantom he was.

Murmurs and shouts were arising from both guests and police officers, the pink smoke not subsiding once.

"Ah! Ran, can you see him?" Sonoko exclaimed, whining, looking around.

"Sonoko! This is not the time!" Ran began, looking around. She couldn't see anyone. She could only hear.

"Conan-kun? Aya-chan?"

"Hai, Ran-chan." Aya's voice was close.

"Here, Ran-neechan." Conan's hand tugged at her dress.

She sighed in relief.

"Damn it, I can't see anything!" Ginzou cursed, scrutinizing the distance with the pink smoke around.

"Shall I brightened up the setting then, gentlemen?" Kid's voice asked politely.

_Snap._

Abruptly, millions of fireworks exploded into the sky, colorful and magnificent, lightening up the whole roof as the smoke finally began to fade away into nothing. Everyone looked up in awe, seeing the most beautiful display they had ever seen, amazed and enchanted.

However, Jirokichi wasn't.

Just as he looked down at the glass container, he let out a yelp, seeing that the gem was already gone. However, the glass wasn't smashed or anything and it didn't seem to have been lifted from its place.

But the gem was gone.

"What's wrong?" Ginzou demanded.

"Oh! Isn't that the prettiest gem you have ever purchased, Suzuki-san? Demo, I'm afraid that you wouldn't have the time to enjoy it." Kid's voice rang loud and clear from the other end.

Everyone looked over, seeing the thief standing there on his tiptoes it seemed, smirking at them, and tossing the gem up and down against his palm.

"Of course, though, it doesn't compare to the beauty of Nakamori-san tonight." Kid walked over to Aoko casually, kneeling down before her. He took her hand in his clothed one, kissing her knuckles delicately.

Aoko, against her will, blushed furiously.

"KID! YOU LITTLE—! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Kid laughed heartily, standing up and bowing, flicking his wrist to produce a single red rose to Aoko.

She blinked, looking up at him.

He winked cheekily. "Beauty belongs to beauty."

Tucking the rose behind her ear, and running a hand through her silky hair—fulfilling the urge he had earlier that evening—Kid stepped back, bowing.

"Well, then ladies and gentlemen. As promised, I'll take the gem. Thank you very much for it..."

And he causally walked away, ignoring the rushing officers that were shouting at him. About to jump, his heart stopped cold at the very sound he wished he wouldn't hear this evening.

A gunshot.

Double gunshots, actually.

And Kid knew, the gunshots weren't from police officer's guns.

People panicked and screamed, quickly running away towards the doors of the roof, pushing and pulling each other to get to the door first and into safety, away from shots and bullets that were fired.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginzou shouted out, demandingly, seeing the panicked people rushing away.

"Everyone get down stairs. Immediately!" security guards were shouting from the other side.

"Let's go," Sonoko shouted, grabbing the girls, leading them in.

"But..." Aya protested, heart beating furiously.

"Aya-kun. Come on!" Agasa yelled, standing at the door of the roof, hearing everyone else rushing down the stairs.

"We can't leave him!" she exclaimed. "We can't just..."

Another bang went out.

"It's been a while since we last saw you, Toichi!" a rough voice thundered, halting the gang's movement as two other members put the police officers to sleep.

"'Tousan!" Aoko exclaimed in horror, watching her sleeping father's form against the marble floor of the roof.

Kid turned around slowly, eyes hard and guarded. "I've been busy."

"Of course." Snake grinned back. "Busy planning your performance. Too bad it'll be the last you'll ever perform."

He fired the gun.

However, Kid was fast with his reflexes and dodged, rolling down on the floor and halting at his knees. He took out the gem, allowing the moonlight to touch it. In the other hand, he projected a hammer.

"Do you see the gem, Snake?" Kid asked, making sure it was in the villains view.

The three men in black paused, guns pointing at Kid.

"Get it back, Toichi!" Snake snarled. "It'll benefit you in nothing. It'll just make your death uglier."

"If you know anything about diamonds, then you know they are as brittle as bones. I hit it with this, and you lose everything." Kid announced, unfazed.

Aoko gaped. What the _hell_...?

"You wouldn't dare!" Snake sneered.

"Try me!" Kid grinned back.

It seemed like a long minute that no one moved in, all frozen in place, no one speaking or daring to breathe loudly.

Slowly, Kid lowered his hand towards the ground but before the gem could actually touch it, a gunshot fired.

Not expecting the bullet that grazed his hand, Kid hissed, recoiling his hand back, and the gem tumbled out of his hand and rolled around the perimeter of the roof, landing innocently at the side of the opened door where the gang was frozen, watching what was happening in horror.

Another bang went out, this time at Kid's other hand, making him leave the hammer with a hard thud against the floor.

_Shit. What now?_ Kaito hissed from the inside, watching Snake's wide expression.

"You might be immortal, Toichi. But you're not invincible!" Snake exclaimed, laughing. "This is your end!"

"And the loss of your beginning!" Kid spoke up, kicking the hammer towards the gem.

"Nani?"

No one saw from where the seven-year-old dashed from—it was times like these that Shinichi was actually grateful for his shrunken state. He rolled over himself on the ground, coming to a halt before the gem, his hand reaching for the hammer.

He raised it.

"You little brat—"

Shinichi's eyes raised, locking with Kid, who nodded.

"_Don't_ _you_—!" Snake shouted.

The hammer slammed thunderously against the gem, shattering it into millions and thousands of sparkling red and white pieces.

A dead, thunderous silence echoed around. Wind blew. Moonlight shined.

"Why you little brat!" one of the other men thundered, marching over in a blink of an eye and kicking Shinichi right into his stomach, sending him rolling into his back, gasping.

Abruptly, he couldn't feel the ground under him and the air whooshed around him thunderously. His eyes widened, mind formulating what was happening just when he heard the screams!

He was free-falling towards the earth from the roof of a hotel which contained 72 floors.

Ran screamed loudly, horror and shock clouding her mind. _Shinichi. Shinichi. Shinichi!_

"_NO_!" Aya was the second to register what was happening.

"Kudo!" he was already screaming.

Aoko, Kazuha and Sonoko were too shocked to utter a word as was Agasa and Haibara.

Without a second thought, Kid lunched himself into thin air, free-falling towards the little boy who was staring back at him with wide eyes. His cape flared around him and just as his arms reached out and caught the youngster around his waist, there was a jerk and his hang-glider opened, soaring into the night sky.

"Are you okay, Kudo?" Kaito asked, looking down at the kid.

"Ah! I guess...?" Shinichi's answer was more like a question.

Kaito sighed. "You must be in shock."

Up on the roof, the three men in black watched as Kid got away, and soaring through the air with that little kid in his arms.

"Tck!" Snake cursed. "We have to get out of here!"

When they turned around, they were met by the sight of a very furious Hattori Heiji who was glaring at them.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked coldly, eyes narrowed.

Snake snarled. "Get out of the way, kid."

And he pointed his gun at him.

"Shoot." Heiji challenged.

Snake sneered, his finger pulling the trigger when nothing happened except the clicking sound of the gun, indicating that the gun was out of bullets.

Heiji smirked. "Too bad."

He dove forward, knocking the gun out of Snake's hand and landing a clean upper cut against his jaw.

Snake stumbled back but Heiji caught him, quickly bending his arm into a painful angle against his back. Snake cried out in pain. Meanwhile, the other two were getting the beating up of a century from Ran's karate and Kazuha's aikido. And how did those two ever managed with the dresses they were wearing will remain forever a mystery.

As Sonoko, Agasa and Haibara stood there shocked; Aya and Aoko were already returning with the robes and quickly tied the three men into a tight circle after tying their wrists together and pushing away their guns.

"Ugh!" Snake snarled. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Of course not!" Aya smiled back. She bend down and searched each of their pockets, taking out three small liquid bottles from each pocket.

_Poison_, Heiji realized.

She opened them up, allowing the dark liquid to spill right into the middle of the floor, evaporating with the cool air.

"There you go." she threw the three bottles back into Snake's face. "You don't have any other option now except the police, which I would reassure you, I'll make sure they charge you with murder _and_ attempt murder..." she winked.

He growled at her.

She kicked his shin nonchalantly, making him cry out in pain.

"'Tousan?" Aoko whispered, allowing her father's head to lie gently in her lap. She sighed in relief, seeing that he was just sleeping.

"Is he okay, Aoko-chan?" Ran whispered, coming up to her.

"Hai." Aoko smiled back. "He's fine."

Ran nodded, turning to look at Aya.

"You might want to check on Conan-kun," Aya smiled at her. "I bet his waiting downstairs at the lobby."

Ran nodded. "Thank you, Aya-chan."

And she moved down the stairs, everyone else except Aoko and Heiji following her. As Aoko was busy in tending to her dad—who was slowly gaining conscious again, Aya looked back at the sparkling red and white smashed pieces of the once beautiful Pandora gem while Heiji inspected the rest of the men in black for anything else.

_Pity,_ Aya sighed internally.

"Aya-san, I don't think that anything else is on them, except this cell phone." Heiji announced.

Aya turned to him, taking a step forward when the phone vibrated in Heiji's hand. He blinked, looking down at it.

Aya held her hand, looking at Heiji innocently. "May I...?"

"Are you sure...?"

She nodded.

He placed the cell phone into her hand and she flipped it open, immediately listening in on the familiar voice...

"How did it go, Snake? Did you kill Kid and retrieve Pandora?"

"Good evening, Vodka."

There was a pause. "Who—?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that Snake and his men are in the custody of the police right now," Aya spoke calmly, eyes hard. "And Pandora has been destroyed. Kid isn't dead, by the way. So you might want to relate the information to Gin once you see him..."

"Who—? What are you—?" Vodka was stammering.

But she had already snapped the phone shut.

**_Note: _**_I'll try to update as soon as possible but since the few coming days are going to be packed with people visiting, well...I can't promise anything. But I'll try..._

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Note: _**_Four chapters up 'cause I seriously do not know when I can get my hands on my laptop again. Sadly, it might take a week or something. (Sigh) But anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 14_**

Her heart was beating like crazy as her feet carried her away from the roof and nearer to the lobby area. The dress was swaying with her as she ran, making it slightly uncomfortable; not that she cared.

_Be safe... Be safe... Be safe..._

She rounded the curve of the lobby, coming into a halt as she saw him standing there, grinning childishly, yet his eyes were mature and met hers directly. Everyone else behind her halted as well, catching their breath.

"Conan-kun...?" she whispered thickly.

"Hai, Ran-neechan?" he asked back, tilting his head to the side innocently.

To her horror, she felt the tears building up in her eyes, misting them over. Slowly, her legs carried her towards the youngster, suppressing the urge to just run up to him and hug him till death. No, she had to maintain an appearance and a reasonable mind. She couldn't be weak.

She knelt down in front of him, unsteadily. "Are you okay, Conan-kun?"

Her hands shook as they rose to take hold of his shoulders comfortably, softly.

"Hai. I'm fine, Ran-neechan." He nodded, smiling tightly now, seeing the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." He whispered, his own hands wrapping around her wrists, his thumb rubbing it in circles.

"Baka. Who's crying?" she whispered back, taking one of her hands back and rubbing her eyes away. "You're just imagining things."

He nodded slowly.

"Conan-kun!" Kazuha all but ruined the moment, rushing over to inspect the little kid. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No." He shook his head.

"He's indeed my Kid-sama!" Sonoko suddenly exclaimed, grinning down at Conan. "I mean, he selflessly rushed over to help you, Conan-kun! That was _so_ heroic from him."

Haibara sighed. "Very."

Conan smirked.

-.-

"Aoko."

Aoko looked up, wiping away the tears that were building in her eyes as she looked at her childhood friend approaching her, sitting beside her where her father had gone back to sleep after regaining consciousness for just a few minutes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, gazing at her.

She smiled watery. "Hai. I...I'm sorry!"

"No." He whispered.

She looked up, surprised by the edge in his voice. Was it guilt? Anger? Self-hatred?

"I should be the one apologizing tonight. I should have been here."

She blinked. "That's right. Where were you?"

"I went to the bathroom after Jirokichi-san unveiled the gem." Kaito lied smoothly, still unable to tell her the truth. After all, they still had to get the organization behind bars first.

"I was climbing back upstairs just when the gunshots began and then, everyone was rushing before me and panicking, pulling me along with them. I tried to tell them that I needed to go up but they wouldn't listen. Said I was a kid."

He pouted. "I'm seventeen. I can't be a kid."

Despite everything that happened tonight, Aoko found herself laughing at his expression and internally, his heart sang in relief and happiness.

"I doubt it."

"That's low."

"It's okay though. Be reassured, you're a cute kid."

"That's old news already, Aoko. Everyone knows I'm so good-looking."

"Jerk!"

She stuck her tongue out on him.

He smiled back, before looking around. The smile vanished. "What happened?"

Aoko found herself relating the events on auto-pilot, not leaving a single detail. The more he heard, the more guilt and self-hatred building more and more inside him.

It was his fault.

His entire fault.

His subconscious was taunting him and his mind was telling him that he was the cause of her tears tonight. He was the cause of her pain tonight. A creature this beautiful should never know tears existed. A creature as beautiful as she should always stay smiling.

She shouldn't cry.

"But you know what's the weird thing here?" she was whispering and he made himself pay attention.

"What?"

"I don't blame Kaitou Kid."

He paused, blinking.

She laughed at his expression, knowing that he idolized Kid while she was the one often insulting the thief to hell.

"I mean, he wasn't the one that actually hurt my father, those guys wanted Kid's life and that gem he stole tonight. Maybe I shouldn't say stole—because it's already destroyed." She looked back at the sparkling dust of the gem.

"Yes. And he even jumped off the edge to save Conan-kun!" she sighed. "I think...he's not a bad guy after all..."

Kaito sat there, stunned to silence. Was that really Aoko talking? _His_ Aoko? The Aoko he knew ever since that fateful day under the clock tower? The Aoko he gave that very first rose to?

And just like that, the whole guilt and self-hatred disappeared. How could she do that? Why did she hold that kind of complicated power over him?

He looked at her, just in time as she raised her eyes. And their eyes met. And held. And abruptly, both could see it—that wall of cards between them. It was standing there before them, mocking them.

Kaito slowly reached out his hand.

A card fell out of the wall, allowing all the other cards to crumble down into dust between their feet.

His hand softly cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek reassuringly.

"Thank you."

She smiled, closing her eyes against his touch.

"Itsumo."

The clouds shifted yet again, exposing the beautiful silver rays, shining down at them.

-.-

Heiji got up and opened the door.

Aya breezed inside the room, head held high, clad in simple purple pjs. Shinichi, Kaito and Agasa were sitting down comfortably at their beds, discussing something when they looked up at her entrance.

"Hey." She smiled simply, blobbing down on the couch before the beds. "I just got the news that Nakamori-keibu is making arrangements to ship off the three men back to Tokyo first come morning."

She laughed suddenly. "Suzuki-san is furious for his destroyed gem. We'll have to make sure we pay him up double what he's lost. According to Sonoko-chan, it has cost him a fortune."

"I'll make sure of that." Kaito nodded.

"By the way, Kuroba-kun, I loved the fireworks." She grinned at him. "A little ridiculous and slightly childish, but awesome. I congratulate you on the final heist you would ever do. It went _smoothly_ enough."

Shinichi winced. She _was_ mad!

"Thank you." Kaito grinned, completely oblivious to the thick air that was quickly building between the two cousins invisibly. "And as it _was_ my last heist..."

He snapped his fingers, a poof of pink surrounded her lap and when in cleared, Aya laughed loudly.

"No use of it anymore?" she took the top white hat, looking down at the custom that was stuffed inside.

He shrugged. "You could say that."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "I'll treasure it forever. Maybe I'll even surprise Jess with it once I go home. I can just picture him calling his dad."

She laughed again, setting the custom down beside her.

Shinichi swallowed. "Mm, how is he, by the way?"

Her eyes landed on him. She gave a slight smile. "Good. Just talked to 'tousan. He said that everything's the same."

She looked beyond the window. "It's already been three months, can you believe it?"

No one answered, knowing that she didn't want an answer. There was a tense silence between them all before Shinichi cleared his throat again.

"I...didn't see you down at the lobby, after...everything..." he trailed off, awkwardly.

"I had some things to do." was her simple reply.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because you're mad."

"Oh. I'm not mad, Kudo. I'm _furious_." Aya smiled tightly at him. "You want to know why I'm furious?"

He winced.

"You dashed out like a mad person into the middle of something dangerous again. You were almost killed tonight, falling off the 73 floor of a luxury hotel which views the beach. Do you know what was under you, tantei-san? Rocks. Sharp edged rocks. Once you impact, you die instantly. Nothing could be done. Do you think that was a pretty image for my overactive imagination? I don't think so. And finally, you made Ran-chan cry her eyes out again, when you're actually right here, before her, safe and sound."

Her voice was frighteningly cool and collected, which told Shinichi that she didn't see him in the lobby because she was composing herself. If she did see him, well...he could have been a dead man right in the spot.

"Aya..."

"And lastly," she interrupted calmly. "Don't you understand that you're the only family I have left?"

That shut him up and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"We fight, we tease, and we insult each other. I know that. Because you think that I'm a freak. And I think that you're a very idiotic, mystery-otaku that would willingly marry Sherlock Holmes if the fictional character existed! But then again, you're the first one that actually got to understand me as just me. As just Aya."

She sighed.

"After my parents died when I was 8, and your parents took me in, I know I wasn't actually the saddest person around. For heaven's sake, I laughed just the very next day of their funeral without a care in the world. Because that's who I am. I can't allow sadness to take over me. I'm not weak."

She smiled slightly. "I remember you looked at me that day like you saw an alien with three heads and asked if I was okay? And was I an idiot? I was laughing when my parents just died. And I think I replied with an insult and we began to fight again."

Shinichi smiled too, remembering that day.

"But then, I remember you said that it was okay if my parents were gone. Your own parents could be mine now." she looked away, her smile widening a bit. "And even though it wouldn't be the same..."

"...know that I'll always be your big brother." He continued, chuckling. "Yes. I remember, Watson. You don't have to tell me."

She shrugged. "No harm done in refreshing your memory, Holmes."

Soon, they were both laughing and everyone around them smiled. They were going to be fine. The storm has passed, calmer than they had expected but with no harm done at all.

Agasa smiled at them, before looking around. "So, what now?"

"We proceed forward." Heiji replied. "One mission is done. Pandora has been destroyed."

Kaito couldn't hide the satisfied grin that split his face.

"And now, all we have to do is go see this meeting between the Italian boss and the organization." Heiji summarized. "Or rather, the computer engineer that is working under the Italian boss they are meeting for this software exchange."

"Yes." Shinichi nodded. "And just like the letter said, it'll be along the pier. That means that we'll have to go extra early to search for the place."

"Vermouth already said that it'll be a full moon," Aya shrugged. "This means that the place might view the full moon without any difficulties."

"But there is no way they are going to do an exchange along the pier's exterior. They'll have to be under cover, especially with the police coming and going for tonight." Agasa commented.

Kaito nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. "Hakase's right."

"There are warehouses all over, ne?" Shinichi whispered. "Maybe it'll be on one of the roofs."

"Or it could be inside a warehouse that has the full moon in complete view." Aya mused thoughtfully, staring out at the darkened sky.

"Anyway," Heiji exclaimed. "Just like Kudo said, we'll go extra early."

Aya's head whipped to look at Shinichi. "Can I come too?"

"No." Hard. Final. No buts.

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"So? It wouldn't be the first time."

"And I don't want it to be the last."

"But...!"

"No buts, Aya." Shinichi narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not going and that's final."

"I don't take my orders from you."

"Right now, you do."

"I don't." She narrowed her eyes back. "And I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you. Remember, _I'm_ the one who brought you the information about this in the first place. I bet that your very precious mind didn't even come into the conclusion that that man might be the Italian boss."

"That's beside the point!"

They stood there, glowering at each other.

Meanwhile, Heiji and Kaito were picking themselves from the floor. Just a minute ago, they were laughing, reminiscing their earlier days...and now...

Kaito sighed. _I'll never understand those Kudos!_

Heiji's thoughts ran along the same lines. _Very complicated family..._

Finally, Aya looked away, huffing. "Fine."

Shinichi grinned victoriously. "It's okay, Aya. Don't feel so betrayed. Kuroba isn't coming along too."

At this, she looked at the magician, raising an eyebrow. "Ne?"

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I apologized for this mission. I promised Aoko to treat her out tomorrow. More of a way to say sorry..."

Her eyebrow lowered. "I can't see it."

Kaito blinked. "Eh?"

"That wall of cards. I can't see it." she smiled. "Good."

Kaito blushed faintly, but otherwise a grin was stretching his face.

-.-

"Aniki..." Vodka mumbled, afraid.

Gin was staring out of the window with vicious, cold eyes, burning in anger and murder.

"Moonlight talked to you."

Hesitantly, Vodka nodded.

"She told you Pandora was destroyed, Kid escaped and Snake and his men are in custody."

"...Y-Yes."

"Then where the hell was Bourbon and Vermouth when that happened!" Gin exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist against the wooden table.

Vodka jumped. "I..."

"And who the hell helped Kid escape? Moonlight? Yes, I can believe that she can do that, but she wasn't alone. She's way too weak to do that all by herself. Someone must be helping her out."

He glowered at the far wall. "Someone from here. From the inside."

Vodka shook. "Aniki..."

Beyond the fluttering, silk curtains, the clouds crawled towards the moon again, hiding its silver rays and enveloping the world in gentle, yet eerie darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 15_**

A man in his early twenties swallowed softly as he followed the well-built, sandy haired man along the soft sands of Koyakejima beach. Slowly, he looked up, seeing the full moon shining down elegantly, making the sand seem almost silver. He would have found it a very captivating sight, if he wasn't as nervous and afraid as he already was.

He looked around, seeing that no one was in view. They really were secretive about what they did, ne? His hand, unconsciously, tightened around the strap that was slung against his shoulder.

Would he have the time to disappear before he did this exchange?

He doubted it.

Antonio Federico was watching him like a hawk, even though his back was to him. He knew, very well, that he had his men scattered along the entire place. Abruptly, the sandy haired man halted before a pier warehouse, slowly pushing open the door. He held it open, indicating with his head silently to enter.

Again, the man swallowed softly before complying.

The door clicked shut.

Silence stretched along the abandoned warehouse, its exposed ceiling allowing the full view of the moon and the silver rays to shine down at them, illuminating the interior of the warehouse.

"Non si deve aver paura."(1) Antonio suddenly spoke, his voice light and friendly.

"Lo so."(2)

"Tutto quello che dovete fare e stare tranquilla e io a parlare, ok?"(3)

The man paused. "Perche lo vuio?"(4)

Antonio glanced at the young man from behind his back, the scar along his face visible in the dim light.

"A volte...essere la buio e utile, Lucas."(5)

"..."

Seconds ticked by slowly. Seconds turned to minutes.

Lucas looked around, his body erupting in goose bumps all over. Why wasn't anyone coming over? Wasn't today the due date?

Again, his hand tightened around the strap slung against his shoulder.

He opened his mouth to ask Antonio how long they are going to wait when abruptly, the shadows moved.

-.-

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, Ran?" Sonoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ran-chan, we are going to shop till we drop!" Kazuha explained, grinning. "It's going to be fun!"

Ran smiled. "Gomen, I really don't feel like it."

Sonoko sighed. "First, Aoko-chan didn't want to come because she's going out with Kuroba-kun. Aya-chan is kidnapped with her own laptop and Ai-chan is sleeping. What's up with you, guys?"

"Nothing." Ran laughed, lightly. "Go and have fun girls."

With one last sigh and goodbye, Ran was left sitting alone in the well-lit lobby. She reached for her can of soda, taking a sip, looking out at to the full moon outside the large window.

_I wonder..._

"They're off?"

Ran blinked, looking up at Aya as she blobbed down at the next couch, looking around.

"Hai. I thought you were on your laptop." Ran smiled.

"Done." Aya grinned. "Actually, I was more helping Aoko-chan get dressed for her date. But anyway..."

Ran laughed. "I see..."

Aya looked up at the clock, seeing that it was 9:30. She hummed.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Ran whispered.

Aya smiled, not looking away from the clock. "He's Kudo Shinichi, Ran-chan. He'll be more than okay."

Again, Ran couldn't help but laugh.

-.-

Shinichi and Heiji watched, with baited breath from their strategic hiding spot in the warehouse, as the shadows moved and two figures stepped out into the moonlight.

Vermouth. Bourbon.

They held their breath.

Vermouth spoke in English. "Mr. Federico."

"Vermouth." Antonio replied back in English. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"No doubt." Vermouth smirked. "And the gentleman behind you must be Mr. Lucas Vinci."

Lucas nodded slowly.

"I hope he has completed the program that we wanted." Vermouth continued, looking back at Antonio.

"Heard about your loss yesterday night," Antonio commented casually, eyebrow rose. "I was very astonished."

"You're not alone."

"Found out how did that happen...?"

There was a pause as Vermouth smirked. "Not necessarily."

Bourbon shot her a look.

Antonio looked back at Lucas. "Datelo a me."

Lucas hesitated for a minute, weighing his options if he could actually make a run for it or not. But judging by the well-built man standing beside the lady, he didn't have much choice.

Slowly, his hand moved to open the zipper of the bag and even slower, his hand disappeared inside and came out holding a single CD case. His hand shook just slightly as he handed it to Antonio. The sandy haired man took it from him and turned back to Vermouth.

"This is what you wanted, right?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"The money?"

Vermouth looked back at Bourbon and he presented the case that he was holding in his hand, opening it up. Inside, nestled in black, millions and thousands of money paper could be seen.

Beyond the boxes, the two detectives hissed.

"Very well then..." Antonio said, watching as Bourbon closed the case.

Vermouth held out her hand.

The CD case dropped into her awaiting hand. She nodded to Bourbon.

He stepped into view more, holding out the case. Antonio slowly stepped in and took it in his hands, before turning to Vermouth.

"As usual, Vermouth, you know how to contact me."

She just smirked, nodding.

Antonio turned to Lucas, indicating with his head that the young man should follow him. Lucas lingered for a minute before he turned to follow the mafia boss out of the door.

Shinichi's and Heiji's eyes widened as they saw Bourbon's hand disappear into his coat...

_No! Masaka...?_

Lucas's body stiffened for a split second before it free-fell into the ground with a hard, lifeless thud.

"What the—?" Antonio turned around, coming face to face with the silenced gun that Bourbon was holding.

The man in black smirked, and without an ounce of hesitation, fired the gun. The mafia boss went rigid before he too fell against the floor with a hard thud. The case he had been holding fell too, the impact echoing thunderously through the abandoned house.

Clouds shifted in the sky, blocking the silver rays.

Heiji's breathing hitched. "Oh God."

"No way!" Shinichi whispered, as shocked as ever.

"Well, that's what happens when you turn your back to your enemy," Bourbon laughed loudly.

"You're right."

The gunshot echoed loudly, bouncing off the walls. Bourbon choked on his breath, eyes rolling to the back of his head, falling lifelessly against the hard ground too, revealing Vermouth standing there, holding the gun in her hand.

Shinichi breathed hard while Heiji's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

The clouds shifted again, and the moonlight shined down on the three fallen bodies that accented the ground, blood pooling from each of their wound, the money from the case, flared around them.

Vermouth looked on, a lifeless look in her eyes before she placed the CD case against the ground and stood up, pointing the gun at it.

With a bang, the bullet shattered the case and the CD inside into millions of pieces. Shinichi and Heiji looked on, shocked and unable to breath.

_No! No!_

"Not long now..." Vermouth whispered, turning back coldly against the bodies laying there and disappearing into the shadows—seemingly dissolving into them completely.

Minutes passed before Shinichi could actually move. Once he restored his locomotion, he stepped out of their hiding place, walking on auto-polite towards the shattered CD, looking down at it blankly.

Heiji followed him silently just as shocked as he was.

"I can't believe it..." Shinichi whispered voice faint.

"Neither can I..."

There was a long, wide pause between the two, thick with tension and shock.

Finally... "What now, Kudo?"

Shinichi looked up.

"I don't know, Hattori. I don't know."

-.-

"Itai! I lost again!" Aya exclaimed.

Ran laughed. "My turn."

"Ran-chan, you're evil." Aya pouted. "You're an expert in Sudoku. It's just my first time playing the game."

"Oh, come on, Aya-chan." Ran smiled playfully. "I'm not _that_ intelligent, you know. You're way more intelligent than me."

"Excuse me!" Aya's eyes widened. "Ran-chan, you're a genius. You just can't see it. Besides, you have beaten me in this game for four continuous rows. Who's the intelligent person here?"

"Shinichi always beats me when we play it against each other." Ran informed, smiling wistfully.

"Oh, right! That mystery-otaku would beat anyone in this game, Ran-chan!" Aya smirked. "He cheats."

"I think so too."

The two girls laughed.

"Okay, I'll be sweet and help you out in your next turn, eh?" Ran winked. "And little by little, you'll get it."

"Okay."

And the girls dove into the game again, laughing every now and then as Aya would remark at how troublesome the whole thing was. After their third turn, Aya sighed, raising her hands in desperation.

"I give up. You win, Ran-chan. You're the Queen of Sudoku. And I have enough grace to _accept_ that."

"Why, thank you." Ran bowed.

Aya laughed, curling herself into a ball as Ran closed the Sudoku book they were playing in, before placing it away.

Just as Ran turned towards Aya again, the elevator dinged and opened. The two girls look over curiously, only to smile as they saw Conan and Heiji entering the lobby area.

"Hiya, guys." Aya smiled. "What's up?"

Shinichi looked at her and instantly she knew something was horribly wrong.

Ran saw it too.

She got up and smiled. "Excuse me."

Aya smiled apologetically at her. Ran shook her head, nodding before disappearing into the corner of the lobby.

Once Aya was sure that Ran couldn't hear what they were talking about, she turned to the two guys, eyes curious and hard.

"What happened?"

-.-

Ran walked the hallway towards the girls' room in silence, mind wandering on what happened in the lobby. She knew that they hadn't just gone out to bring some ice-cream—as Hattori-kun had said before—but they had gone out to investigate something or the other.

Ran wasn't stupid—she was just unobservant at times. But she guessed that being around so many police officers and detectives her entire life, she had outgrown that tendency.

She chuckled a bit, before her mind worried again. Did something happen that jeopardized whatever they are investigating? Or did they hear and see something that wasn't supposed to happen?

Ran didn't know, but she was thankful that neither Shinichi nor Hattori-kun was hurt. For if they were, she would have seen it!

She opened the door of her room, pausing as she saw Ai-chan standing there, face pale and lips white.

"Ai-chan! I thought you were asleep?" Ran said, confused.

Ai didn't react. Didn't even look at her. Her eyes were wide and horrified; looking at something Ran has yet to see.

"Ai-chan?" she asked, worried.

She advanced towards the young girl, looking to where she was staring and froze in her spot.

The blonde woman leaned comfortably against the wall, a lit cigarette between her lips before she took hold of it between her manicured fingers, puffing off the excess smoke away. She smirked at Ran.

"Long time no see, Angel."

-.-

Aya sat back, shocked.

"She...killed him?"

"Ah." Heiji closed his eyes. "Without an ounce of hesitation and in cold blood..."

"Demo..."

"I can't believe it either, Aya." Shinichi sighed. "But it happened. And the CD they had to exchange with money, she shattered it into a million pieces using the gun. It's useless now."

"I think..." Aya exhaled sharply. "...that it is better that way. In destroying the program, I mean. But still, I can't believe that..."

"She's a psychopath." Heiji spat out. "She would have done anything."

"Why?" Aya asked, looking at them. "Why is she doing this? Helping us? Killing the members of her own organization? Leaving hints everywhere? Why? What's going on?"

"We don't know, Aya," Shinichi walked over, squeezing her knee. "But whatever it was, I know one thing, something happened to change her way of thinking..."

"But Kudo, what reason does she have to backstab her own people?" Heiji demanded, crossing his arms.

"I don't know." Shinichi shook his head. "But it can't be good. And it can't be bad either..."

"What do you mean?" Aya breathed, confused.

"I..." Shinichi sighed. "I'm not sure myself."

-.-

_Angel?_ Haibara looked up, snapping out of her frozen state.

Slowly, she moved to stand behind Ran, who stepped in front of her the same time. Haibara just wanted to get away, just to step away from the woman that was before her and Ran.

"Who are you?" Ran whispered slowly, though in the back of her mind, she recognized that the face was familiar. Where though? When?

The woman laughed throatily. "Have you forgotten me this quickly, Angel? It has only been a year or so,"

Vermouth smirked. "You haven't changed a bit. You look exactly the same as last time I saw you—more beautiful now, though."

"Nani...?" Ran blinked, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Vermouth asked innocently, tilting her head. "You were with Cool Guy that night. The night you saved Rose."

Ran froze completely, the woman's name coming forth like a bullet in her mind.

"_I never had an angel smile upon me."_

"_Ran-chan, Sharon sends her greetings to you. And she said to tell you that you were right, and an angel did smile upon her!"_

Ran's eyes shook. "Sharon."

Vermouth laughed. "Ah. So she remembers! That's good, Angel. I thought I would have to spell it out to you."

Haibara looked up at the brunette, eyes wide with shock. _She...knows her? _

"Angel? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you smiled upon me." Vermouth smiled lightly, taking a whiff from her cigar.

"How did I smile upon you?" Ran asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"You saved me."

Ran paused.

Haibara's eyes widened.

"Don't you remember, Ran-chan?" Vermouth tilted her head to the side. "I was evading reality and was on a mission to kill someone when you and Cool Guy saved me."

"You were...that man...? With the silver hair...?"

"Correct."

Silence.

"And then, you saved Rose." Vermouth laughed. "You saved her and she had the perfect opportunity to kill Michael."

Ran's hands shook. "What Rose-san did wasn't my fault."

"Of course not," Vermouth shook her head, pushing away from the wall. "But by that simple act, you made me realize that there is still good in people."

She looked at Ran.

Indigo and blue clashed.

"And I knew from that day that you were my angel. And you still smile upon me, until now..."

Ran cringed back.

Vermouth laughed. "Why don't you smile upon your boyfriend, too, Angel?"

Ran blinked. "What...?"

Haibara clutched at Ran's jeans, hands shaking wildly. What was Vermouth talking about? What was going on?

Vermouth reached into her pocket and Haibara tensed more. Ran, feeling the young girl's shudders, stepped completely before Haibara, not allowing Vermouth a single glimpse of the girl.

Vermouth laughed again, amused more than ever. "Don't worry, Sherry. I'm not here for you."

Haibara stiffened.

Ran exhaled sharply.

Vermouth's manicured fingers withdrew from her pocket, producing a single, glass tube where both Ran and Haibara could see a red and white capsule inside.

Haibara's eyes widened. _Is that...?_

"You can give this to Cool Guy," Vermouth tossed the tube to Ran, who caught it, no sweat. "Tell him that it's what he has been looking for. For a year now..."

She chuckled. "And give my greetings to his cousin, will you? I really missed that girl."

Ran looked up. "Sharon-san..."

"And tell them I'll be waiting on the grounds of Tokyo's outskirts on the 23rd of March." Vermouth announced. "They might want to bring Kid along with them."

Ran's hand shook. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Vermouth paused, looking at her with an unreadable expression for a long time before walking up towards the young 17 year old, reaching out to stroke a finger down her cheek.

Ran shivered.

"Because I want to right my wrongs, Angel." She smiled slightly. "Because I want to deserve you smiling upon me."

-.-

As Aya opened the door of the room, she was snapped out of her interior daze by the sight that greeted her.

Ran sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard with Haibara curled in her lap, hands clutching the front of her shirt and sleeping soundly against the 17 year old. Ran, herself, was looking out of the window, watching the stars and looking on as the wind breezed inside the room, fluttering the curtains. And it was unmistakable that the temperature of the room was very, very low.

Aya tip-toed towards the window. "Ran-chan, are you crazy? You might get a cold."

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, not taking her eyes of the stars as Aya closed the window and shut the curtains.

Aya looked at her, taking in her blank eyes and Haibara's curled form and Ran's arms wrapped around the girl.

"What happened?" Aya asked softly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Sharon-san was here." Ran whispered breathily.

Aya went completely still.

"She left this tube for Shinichi." She indicated to the small tube at the nightstand table. "Said that she is waiting for you, him and Kid at the outskirts of Tokyo at 23rd of March. And that she wants to right her wrongs..."

Ran trailed off, voice becoming faint and almost inaudible.

Aya's eyes glanced at the tube, seeing the pill, before she sighed.

"Very well."

"She said that I smiled upon her." Ran continued, more speaking to herself than anyone else. "She said that I proved that there is still good in people."

"Ran-chan..."

"I'm tired." She whispered softly, a tear drifting down her eye. "I'm so tired, Aya."

Aya looked down at her hands on her lap.

"So am I."

-.-

**_Italian Translations:_**

**(1) **_You must not be afraid._**  
>(2) <strong>_I know._**  
><strong>**(3)**_ All you have to do is keep quiet and I'll speak, ok?_**  
><strong>**(4)**_ Why do they want it?_**  
>(5) <strong>_Sometimes...it's best not to know everything, Lucas._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 16_**

Aya sighed, flipping her phone shut, pouting.

"No luck?" Shinichi looked at her.

"No. 'Tousan isn't answering his phone. Neither is 'kassan."

There was a pause as the cousins walked down the streets of Beika City, heading towards the Kudo Mansion. They had finally gotten back—just yesterday—from Koyakejima after everything that happened. Along the news, everyone knew by now that the possible Italian Mafia Boss, Antonio Federico's; body was discovered in an abandoned warehouse along the pier of the beach. A very well-known computer engineer, Lucas Vinci, have been found too with another body that the authorities had yet to identify.

Vermouth, of course, was out of the whole ordeal like nothing has happened, for there was no evidence whatsoever implicating her to the crime. Besides, after Shinichi found out about her little visit to Ran and Haibara, and what she said, he couldn't help but wonder...

Why the sudden change of heart?

But that has happened four days ago. Right now, they have finally returned to Beika City, Tokyo. And was currently walking their way towards the Kudo Mansion in the hopes of just relaxing and discussing what Vermouth meant by meeting them on Tokyo's outskirts on the 23rd of March.

"I'm worried." Aya bit her lip. "They haven't been answering for two days now. Something must be up."

"Hey, now! Don't be pessimistic. It's my job, remember?" Shinichi teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked for Aya laughed. "You're right."

As they neared the gate of their house, they were greeted by a grinning Hattori and Kuroba who were already waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Heiji remarked as Aya took out the keys to the gate.

"Sorry." She smiled, placing the key into the gate when she paused, realizing that the gate was already opened.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"That's weird." Aya mumbled, confused. "I could have sworn it was locked."

"You sure you didn't come here yesterday?" Kaito asked.

"I did." she frowned. "But just to drop off my things. Ran-chan has threatened that I'll sleep in her house or I'll never see the sun again. So I just dropped my things here and went back to the agency."

"Maybe you forgot to lock it." Shinichi said.

"No. I'm sure I locked it well." Aya shook her head.

"Maybe it's hakase."

"No. He would have locked it behind him too."

The cousins frowned.

Nevertheless, they pushed open the gate and allowed themselves and the guys to enter. When they reached the front door, they discovered that it was unlocked as well, for it swung open easily.

Aya swallowed softly. "Shinichi..."

"No. I can't believe that you forgot to unlock both doors. Someone is inside."

The four friends pushed their heads inside cautiously, looking at the floor. Everything was calm and peaceful, not a soul inside. And it looked exactly like they left it before the trip to that island.

Slowly and cautiously they entered one by one. Abandoning their shoes at the step and slipping into the slippers Aya provided, they walked slowly inside the house, looking around. They entered the study first, for it was in the furthermost room on the front. It was empty and untouched.

Shinichi frowned. "What the hell—?"

"What's going on?" Aya whispered at the same time.

"Well, it's about time you got home, you two. Shin-chan. Aya-chan."

The two cousins tensed, looking around slowly to be greeted by none other than Kudo Yukiko herself, leaning against the door frame and looking rather satisfied with herself.

"'Kassan?"

"What are you doing here?"

Aya and Shinichi spoke at the same time, looking wide-eyed at their mother.

Yukiko grinned sharply. "What do you mean? It's my home, right?"

"When did you arrive from America?" Aya gasped, eyes confused and shocked.

"Just yesterday night." Yukiko shrugged.

"'Tousan with you?" Shinichi said, confused.

"Oh, yes!" she grinned an all-too-shark grin, making the cousins gulp. "He's waiting in the living room."

With that, she disappeared.

Aya and Shinichi glanced at each other, worriedly.

"Seems like they made up."

"Ah. Think it's a good thing...?"

There was a pause.

"It's never a good thing." They both whined, hanging their heads.

Kuroba and Hattori fell over.

"Chotto matte!" Aya's eyes widened. "They are here! That means..."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Aya!"

But she had already bolted out of the room, spiriting her way towards the living room. The guys followed her, Shinichi's mind building up the worst possible scenarios with the rest of them.

_Could it be...?_

_No way...!_

_It can't be...!_

"Mom! Dad! Please don't—" Aya's words halted, just as she came into an abrupt pause in front of the living room door, frozen in spot.

As the guys neared her, they heard another voice. Unfamiliar, talking in English.

"What? Did you forget my face this quickly?"

The guys halted around her, staring inside the room with wide eyes. Sure enough, Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko stood there, grinning manically with Agasa-hakase and Haibara Ai.

But what caught their attention was the youth that was standing between them.

He was handsome with dishevelled light brown hair around his face, giving him the 'out of bed' look. His emerald green eyes sparkled like gems, glittering brightly with amusement and joy. His body was tall and lean—almost like Kuroba's. His lips were tugged up in a mischievous grin.

Aya's breathing was laboured. It couldn't be! _It. Couldn't. Be._

"Jesse..." she choked out, feeling something unfamiliar and strange pricking against her eyelids.

At the name, Shinichi's head snapped up at her, and his eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw something glitter at the edge of her sliverish-blue eyes.

_No way! No freaking way!_

Kudo Aya was _not_ crying! No! There was absolutely no way that she was crying! Or on the average of crying anyway. Shinichi knew her his whole life and there was no time that he could recall that she had crumbled down to tears. Never! She had always been the cheerful of them. She had always been the optimistic one. She had always been strong. Tough. Nothing and no one can break her cool on anything.

Nothing!

But seeing her now, tears building up in her eyes at a rapid pace, he felt suddenly ill. This was _not_ the Aya he knew.

Could this...could this be the Aya that was under the mask? Could she be just a small, fragile child under that cocky, sarcastic, out-going mask she had built?

Was this her true form?

Unconsciously, her legs walked forward, eyes still wide and glittering.

_Few more steps,_ her mind chanted, in a daze. _Few more steps._

But what if he was an illusion?

No, she had to make sure!

Her hand reached out and slowly, yet surely, cupped his cheek softly, and with the lightest of pressure as if afraid that he would disappear into the mirage that he was in her mind.

She blinked rapidly when her hand didn't pass through him.

"You're...here?" she whispered, voice thick.

His mischievous grin turned into a soft, true smile. "Where else could I be, love?"

And just like that, she threw herself into his arms, her own wrapping around his waist tightly, crushing his body against hers in a death grip. Not that he minded, for he wounded his own arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly, burying his face into her hair and smelling that smell that he had so long missed.

Strawberry, freesias and just pure _Aya_.

Shinichi watched, along with everyone else, as Aya broke down and cried. She didn't sob. She didn't sniffle. She didn't go into hysterias. She just cried. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks like a waterfall silently, burying her face against Jesse Anderson's neck.

"God! Oh God!" she gasped between her tears, eyes closed tightly, arms tightening even more. "Jesse! Jesse! _Jesse_!"

"Shh, love. Don't cry."

"Idiot! Who's crying?" she whispered, making him chuckle amusedly, his hand already working on her tear's path.

"Always the strong one." He whispered, kissing her hair affectionately.

She looked up at him, eyelashes still glittering. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. It's my entire fault. If I haven't..." she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Love, calm down. It wasn't your fault. And I'm right here. I'm here in front of you." he reasoned.

"I almost lost you." she told him, burying her face into his neck again. "I thought I lost you. When I saw you there, on the hospital bed..." her words halted. "God, Jesse!"

His arms tightened around her. "I'm here." he repeated, hoping to heal her wounded heart. "Nothing happened to me. Come on, Aya. Believe in it. Besides, I solemnly promise never to speed through the highway again." he paused. "And I'll check my brakes before entering any other car through my whole life."

"And don't answer your phone while driving." She reminded.

"Hey! It was you who called. I had to answer!"

"Even though, next time, ignore me!"

"Really? But what if it was Karin? Now, I can't just ignore the phone call from the president of my fan-club! Or one of my fan-club members? You know I can't break their hearts."

"Jesse!"

And just like that, they were fine. She pulled away from him, narrowing her eyes as she saw that cocky grin back in place.

"Seems like someone recuperated already,"

His grin broadened, before he laughed in pure joy, gathering her in his arms and kissing her forehead affectionately.

She blushed lightly. "Jesse?"

"I missed you." he answered, smiling against her forehead. "You know you're the only girl for me, right? No one compares?"

"I better be." She grinned.

He laughed. "That's more like you."

She sighed contently, burying her face into his neck, smelling his sweet scent that she missed so much. "Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

Her lips curled. "I missed you too."

He laughed again—deeper, throatier. "I'll bet."

Abruptly, reality crashed down at them again and Aya sighed.

"There's a kid with glasses behind me, right?" she asked Jesse, not moving her head from his neck or opening her eyes.

He looked behind her, nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"He's snickering, isn't he?"

"Yes."

She smirked. "Let him be. He's probably just jealous he can't do this with Ran-chan right now."

The snickering stopped and Yukiko laughed.

"Shin-chan: 101. Aya-chan: 101." She announced. "Tied up!"

"Mother!" Shinichi exclaimed.

Aya laughed, pulling away a bit from Jesse. "Let me introduce you, ne?"

He smiled back, nodding.

"You remember Agasa-hakase, ne?" she asked, smiling at the professor. "He came over for a week when Dad was working on that game."

"Of course." Jesse nodded.

"This is Haibara Ai-san." Aya introduced the young girl. Haibara gave a slight smile, nodding.

"Hattori Heiji-kun and Kuroba Kaito-kun."

They both nodded at Jesse, grinning. He grinned back.

Aya advanced towards Shinichi, crouching down beside him, taking hold of his shoulders. "And this is Kudo Shinichi. The one I spoke to you about. Well, he's not exactly...tall." she grinned down at her cousin. "But that's just a temporary thing."

His eyebrow twitched.

"It's nice to meet you all." Jesse said in Japanese, bowing politely.

Shinichi blinked. "You know Japanese?"

"Been taking courses." Jesse grinned, winking at Aya. "But I have heard a lot about you, Kudo."

"Good things, I hope." He glanced at Aya.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She grinned at him.

The mask was up again, but Shinichi knew—in that instant, she really revealed who she really was. And he knew he finally did solve the mystery of his cousin. He smiled back at her, shaking his head.

"You're such a baka."

"Hey, you're the baka!"

Yusaku sighed. "You know, as much as I hate to admit it, I actually missed their fights."

Yukiko smiled knowingly. "Ah. It has been a while."

-.-

"Gin."

"..."

"Aniki, what should we do?"

"..."

"Gin, we've got to move. We are slowly falling apart. Bourbon is killed. Snake and two of his men are in custody right now. Vermouth has been injured. Kir is nowhere to be found. And not to mention, Korn is...well, he seems to have lost his mind completely." Chianti exclaimed.

"..." Gin didn't answer.

"Aniki..." Vodka whispered, biting the inside of his cheek. "Chianti is right. We are falling apart. From the inside out. I heard that Rye has been seen again and that he killed Whiskey and three other of his men. Police still hasn't identified their identities of course, but if they did, we'll all be in danger."

"Leave me alone."

"Nani...?" Chianti and Vodka blinked.

"Leave me alone!" Gin repeated, angrily. "And it is better that no one disturbs me for the next two hours, understood?"

"Hai!"

And the two members absented themselves quickly.

Gin leaned back against his chair, staring at the flickering flame as it danced and reflected shadows all around.

_Nothing seems to have worked out..._

His mind slowly formulated all that is happening around them. The disappearances. The killings. The lunatics around them.

_Could the Silver Bullets have found us already...?_

It was a possibility. Or maybe it was that detective brat from Tropical Land...? He might have known all along. Though, how did he survive the poison? Gin was sure he swallowed the pill, so he couldn't have spit it out after he and Vodka disappeared.

Rye, from the other hand, was a mystery too. How did he survive? Kir had killed him right in front of his eyes. She couldn't have deceived him with someone else, can she? No, they had already gone through this once. Kir did kill Rye, but how come he was still alive?

And Sherry. She was still out there. He still didn't get his hands on her. The traitor. Could she be working with that Kudo tantei? It was another possibility for she was the one who created the poison he took. So, she might be helping him. Not to mention his cousin, Moonlight.

But the more he thought about it, the more he got frustrated. He couldn't just directly attack them. They were smart—smarter than what he gave him credit for. They might back pay him and turn the tables against them. Not to mention, who was the spy among them?

Kir? Vermouth? Korn? Vodka, even?

He didn't know.

Gin sighed, opening his cold eyes.

"If we couldn't shut the Silver Bullets up,"

He looked at the flame again, smirking sadistically.

"We better shut each other up."

-.-

As they were all seated comfortably against the cushions and the comfortable couches, Aya entered with a tray of hot tea, offering each one of them a cup.

She took hold of two cups after that, plopping down beside Jesse and handing him one. He smiled at her in thanks, taking a sip.

Finally, Shinichi cleared his throat. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" he raised an eyebrow at his mother and father.

"Not that we aren't happy to see you," Aya hastily corrected, seeing the raised eyebrow they shot her cousin. "Ne, Shinichi?"

"Of course," Shinichi replied, sarcastically.

Aya shot him a look.

Yusaku sighed, amused. "One day, you'll just have to get hold of your tongue, Shinichi."

"I doubt it." Yukiko shrugged. "After all, he's exactly his father's son."

Aya chuckled, before turning to Jesse. "How long have you been out of the coma?"

"Four days," he smiled. "Told uncle and auntie to not tell you so that I can make it a surprise for you."

"Demo, I was really worried about you," she sighed. "You could have at least told them to give me more hints."

"And you'll know." He smirked. "I know how your mind works, Aya. You'll piece the hints together and poof—you'll have it!"

She smiled lightly, shaking her head.

"But," his eyes turned slightly hard. "That was really reckless from you."

She blinked. "What was?"

"Running away from America and coming here. You knew you were placing yourself in danger, weren't you?"

"I was just leading them away from everyone else in there, Jess. I...I didn't want them to hurt anyone else I loved there."

"But that's it, love. What if they killed you here? You know I almost had a heart attack when I figured out what you were actually doing! What do you think would have happened if they did kill you? It's dangerous. You could have been killed."

She looked down at her cup. "But I am not."

"And we are not risking it anymore," Yusaku interrupted, looking back and forth between his son and adoptive daughter. "We are taking you back to America. Both of you."

"Nani?" Shinichi and Aya exclaimed at the same time, eyes wide.

"Yes. It's getting dangerous. God only knows what more is in store of you two. Or any of us." Yusaka's voice was cool and collected.

The cousins glanced at each other.

"The Interpol could look into the matter." Jesse reminded Aya. "You know Dad would just love to help."

"You know this is my case, 'tousan! And I already told you both, don't butt in. I'm gonna solve it!" Shinichi exclaimed, angrily.

"Shin-chan, we are doing it for your own safety and interest." Yukiko said firmly.

Shinichi opened his mouth to retort when a hand stopped him. He looked up, blinking as Aya smiled at him reassuringly.

"'Tousan, 'kassan, we really do understand that you're worried." She began, smiling. "Demo, we are so close to capturing them already."

Yusaku looked at her as she stood up from her place, coming over to stand beside him. She held her hand, almost allowing her thumb and forefinger to close, but they didn't actually touch.

"This close, 'tousan. It'll be all over soon. Shinichi has already figured out almost all their motives. Vermouth was more than willing to hand out the combination of the poison to Ran-chan, which Haibara-san is already working on with hakase."

Haibara tensed at the mention of Vermouth, but nodded slowly as everyone's eyes landed on her.

"Soon, Shinichi would be back to normal. Shinichi already has a set date with the enemy, where he'll catch them all—hopefully—red-handed. At least, that's what Vermouth has in mind, I guess. Not to mention, the most important thing the syndicate was looking for—the Pandora Gem—is already destroyed—thanks to Kid-san and Shinichi. So you could say that the case is almost closed."

She looked up at him eyes wide and innocent. "And haven't you always told us, 'tousan, that whenever we are against a challenge, we should step up to it? Shinichi is doing just that now. And he is so close to winning this challenge, it's just not fair for you to have it slip away from his hands! After this, he'll be a world-famous detective and everyone will be talking!"

Her eyes shined.

Yusaku was caught—he knew he couldn't say no to that look. Anything but that look. Shinichi gaped as he saw his father hesitate in front of Aya's persuading powers. And it didn't escape him that she had stated all the facts with just him in the play. She didn't mention herself in anything—although it was all thanks to her!

"Aya-chan..." Yusaku stammered.

"Onegai, 'tousan?" Aya's eyes widened innocently. "Just give him one last chance. I have faith in him! I know he could do this. And I want to be here when he does so that I can tease him about being Conan once he turns back to Shinichi for good!"

Shinichi fell over.

Well, it seemed that her reasons weren't all pure!

Yusaku sighed, feeling his defences crumble. "Fine!" he huffed, annoyed at himself for being such a weakling when it came to his adoptive daughter/niece. "One last time."

Her eyes shined, and she hugged his waist. "Arigatou gozaimasu, 'tousan!"

Turning to the side, she winked at Shinichi.

He grinned back manically.

"But," Yusaku said firmly. "If anything goes wrong, both of you are shipped to America. Understood?"

"Hai." They both nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"Anata, are you sure...?" Yukiko asked, concerned.

"Do you think we have much of a choice?" Yusaku sighed back. "They are both as stubborn and as hard as a rock."

The cousins coughed delicately.

"No offense, of course," Yusaku smiled nervously.

Jesse sighed. "He's right, though."

Aya grinned, sitting down beside him again. "What? It never bothered you before."

"It was never in this kind of situation."

"Oh, hush, Jesse. If you were there, you would have felt the adrenaline running through your veins and completely changed your mind about the whole ordeal."

His brow furrowed. "So, you're an adrenaline addict now?"

She punched his shoulder.

"Hey!"

She looked away.

He grinned. "Tell me! What kind of situation made your adrenaline shoot?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just being tied up against a wall in an interrogation room, solving a series of murder cases on a boat, tracking down the bad guys, unlocking codes and riddles, watching a full Kaitou Kid's heist in front of my eyes, seeing Pandora destroyed, tantei-san almost falling down the roof." She shrugged. "Not really interesting."

Jesse sweat-dropped. "Err..."

"Oh! I even got a souvenir from all this!" her eyes shined. "Remember how I told you I absolutely adored Kid's outfit?"

"Yes?" Jesse drawled out slowly.

"He gave it to me!" she squealed excitedly, clapping her hands. "I'll show it to you later. Though, promise you won't call the police charging me with an impersonating identity?" she teased.

He sighed. "Not that I could."

She laughed.

Yusaku and Yukiko exchanged a look, before both smiled and shook their heads. She'll forever be that way—intelligent in mind but young at heart. It was really refreshing.

"Wait!" Jesse looked at her, suspiciously. "_How_ did Kid give you his outfit?"

Pause.

Aya grinned nervously. "A spare one...?"

Jesse leaned forward, eyes looking at hers intently, searching. She gulped, seeing his face just inches away from hers and looking into her eyes with that searching intensity she knew so well.

Besides, she was having hard time breathing.

His brow furrowed. "Aya."

"Y-Yes?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do I _feel_ that you are hiding something?"

"Your instincts are damaged...?"

He scowled. "Evasive woman."

She grinned back.

Shinichi chuckled, glancing at Kuroba and Hattori. They both shrugged, before Kaito cleared his voice.

"I would be the culprit in this thing, Anderson." He said, grinning childishly.

"Huh?" Jesse looked up. But just as fast, comprehension dawned and his eyes snapped back to Aya's.

She smiled sheepishly. "A...friend?"

He fell face first. "Aya!"

She pouted. "It was fun!"

"Danger _can't_ be fun! That's why it's called danger!"

"Only when you make it be!"

"Oiy! He's sharp." Heiji murmured, glancing at both his friends. "Didn't except him to catch on quick."

Shinichi smirked. _He is_ _Aya's choice, ne?_

Meanwhile, Aya was raising her hands in defence. "Come on, Jess! I..."

"Aya! Do you have to make me go crazy every single day of every single hour? Do you like seeing me that way?"

Her lips curled. "Sorry..."

Jesse growled. "Stop smiling, Ms. Kudo. This is _not_ funny."

"I know. It's just refreshing. That you still care so much even after a whole year and a half together..." her voice softened and trailed off.

Jesse blinked. He leaned back, looked at her then sighed.

"Idiot."

She smiled wider.

Meanwhile, Yukiko was looking at Kaito with recognition. He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinize.

"Well," she finally smiled. "I knew you looked familiar. Demo, when I last saw you, you were still 6 years old. I don't think you'll remember..."

The teenagers around the room blinked, looking back at the Kudo parents.

"What?"

"Eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Kuroba-kun, 'kassan?"

"..."

"Not as much as I knew his father," Yukiko replied, looking out of the window wistfully. "He was the best teacher Sharon and I ever had."

"_Nani_!"

Kuroba, Hattori and the two Kudos stood up in shock, looking at the retired actress with wide eyes. Haibara tensed.

"Aya...?" Jesse said, astonished by her behaviour.

"Ah. History does repeat itself, doesn't it?" Yusaku smiled, shaking his head.

"Dad?"

Yukiko, meanwhile, was blinking. "Why yes. Haven't I already told you two that I took lessons from a world-famous magician with Sharon?"

"Yes." Shinichi mumbled, glancing at Aya.

She smiled back nervously. "We weren't really listening, ne?"

He smirked.

Yukiko cleared her throat. "I'm flattered you found my stories interesting."

The cousins looked back at her, smiling sheepishly.

Kaito composed himself quickly, maintain Poker Face. "Dad...was your teacher, Kudo-san?"

"Heh." She smiled. "He was really good with the disguises. He taught me everything I needed to know and supported me while I was in the acting career."

"I respected his work." Yusaku coughed. "He was very elegant and creative with his...escapes." he grinned.

"You knew who he really was, 'tousan?" Aya whispered.

"Suspected is more appropriate," Yusaku winked.

Aya blinked, looking from Shinichi to Kaito and then back again repeatedly, before she shook her head.

"What?" they both demanded.

She smiled. "Nothing, I guess. But 'tousan is right. History does repeat itself."

Both their eyebrows twitched.

"Now that you mention it, Sharon didn't actually enter the acting world for long and suddenly disappeared." Yukiko murmured.

Yusaku sighed.

Shinichi fell over.

Aya laughed nervously. "Um, 'kassan, Vermouth _is_ Sharon."

Jesse's jaw dropped. Yukiko blinked. Yusaku smirked.

"Oh."

"Oh no." Shinichi murmured, seeing his mother blinking rapidly.

"Daijoubu, 'kassan?" Aya asked, worried, seeing tears build up in her eyes.

"Yukiko..." Yusaku said, nervously.

"Auntie?" Jesse whispered.

"You mean to tell me that my friend is a...criminal?" she whispered, tears overflowing from her eyes now.

"Mom!" Aya exclaimed, biting her lip. She moved forward, sitting slowly beside the distressed woman. "I'm...sorry."

"Doushite?" Yukiko asked, tears flowing even more.

"She doesn't deserve your tears, 'kassan." Shinichi spoke softly. Everyone looked at him. "If she did, she would have respected you as a friend—respected Kuroba-san as a teacher, and she wouldn't have used the one thing that the three of you loved and lived for to commit such vicious cold blooded crimes."

He looked up at her, hands tucked in his pockets. "She wouldn't have been willing to murder her teacher—even if that meant that he would have been a danger to their identity."

"Shinichi..." Yukiko whispered.

Kaito looked away, sighing.

"Shinichi is right, 'kassan," Aya spoke gently, placing an arm around her mother's shoulder. "He's completely right. Sharon doesn't deserve your tears. She never did. And she was never a good friend in the first place to you."

"But, Aya-chan, I trusted her." Yukiko whispered.

"I know you did." Aya smiled gently, wiping away her tears.

"You shouldn't be upset about someone like her, Yukiko." Yusaku comforted too, smiling. "She was your friend once, but she broke that by the lies she told."

"But didn't you say that she was willing to give you the combination of the poison?" Jesse whispered, looking at Aya. "Why...?"

Shinichi sighed. "She told Ran she was righting her wrongs. But personally, I think she has another set of thoughts in her head."

Aya nodded. "I think so too."

"But what could it be, Kudo?" Hattori asked.

"We'll have to find out." Kaito smiled lightly. "And it'll be all clear, I think, in the 23rd of March."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 17_**

_February 22__nd__..._

Akai Shuichi walked down the dirt road in silence, hands in pockets and a cigarette lit between his lips. The gentle breeze played across his cheeks, flushing them with blood with its coolness.

He hastened to get inside the convenience store, welcoming the warm atmosphere inside it.

"Welcome." The worker welcomed him.

Akai nodded to him. "Two packs of cigarette, please."

As the worker turned around to bring his request, Akai readied his money and quickly paid, taking the bag and exiting the store. He walked down the road again, one hand handling the bag while the other pocketed in his pocket.

He took a turn to the left.

He walked on.

He took a turn to the right.

Finally, his temper snapped. He _was_, after all, a very temperamental person.

"What is it, Camel?" he snapped, harshly. "Why are you following me?"

Andre Camel came out of the shadows, a small smirk curling his lips. "Just as sharp as ever, Akai-san. You never change."

The latter looked at him coldly. "I thought I made myself clear last time. I don't need you or any other agent following me."

"You killed four members."

"So?"

"Nothing."

Akai's eyebrow twitched. "Spit. It. Out."

Andre sighed. "Starling is back from America. Hondou has further information and we think we could actually make our move soon. To the base, I mean."

Akai stared at him, the tobacco between his lips quickly burning up.

Andre looked at him, calmly. "You in?"

-.-

_March 1__st__..._

"You sure you have to go back, Kazuha-chan? Hattori-kun?" Ran's eyes smiled sadly.

"Oh, you know we can't just skip school more than necessary, Ran-chan." Kazuha smiled, taking her friend into a hug. "But I promise we'll come visit soon. Ne, Heiji?"

"Of course." Heiji grinned confidently, looking down at Shinichi.

Shinichi smirked back. "Ah."

Ran glanced between the two, shaking her head quickly.

Kazuha, meanwhile, was looking around. "Ne, where's Aya-chan?"

Ran smiled. "Oh! She said that Jesse-kun arrived yesterday and she would be with him all day today."

"Mou." Kazuha whined. "I wanted to meet him."

Ran smiled, a bit tightly. "I don't think that she'll...be running away anytime soon. So, I think you'll be able to meet him next time you come over."

Heiji shot Conan a look. The latter shrugged.

"I see." Kazuha smiled. "Well then, we better go before we're late for the plane. Heiji...?"

"Right." he nodded, taking hold of his night bag. "Later Neechan. Ku—Conan-kun..."

"Ja ne, Ran-chan, Conan-kun."

"Ja ne." The two exclaimed back, watching the Osakan couple disappear behind the corner.

Conan sighed.

Ran sighed.

Both glanced at the calendar hanged on the agency's far wall, seeing that it was the 1st of March.

Countdown has started.

-.-

_March 3__rd__..._

Jesse's hand stroke her strawberry scented hair absent-minded as they both stared up at the crazily twinkling little gems up in the midnight sky. Her head, nestled comfortably against his shoulder and neck, moved slightly, adjusting its position.

She sighed contently. "I missed this."

"What?" he smirked. "Lying in my arms? Or watching the stars?"

"Um...both." Aya whispered, nuzzling his neck.

He chuckled. "Well, let's enjoy this, huh?"

She murmured pleasurably in agreement, feeling the cool grass of the hill against her back and the soft breeze tickling her cheeks. The park was deserted at this time of the night, so they were the only ones and the twinkling stars up in the sky. The moon was barely visible tonight.

"This used to be the place for the family get together," she suddenly whispered, closing her eyes. "My parents and Shinichi's would come over here and our dads would set up the grills and the barbeque party while our moms would talk as they laid out the appetites and blankets and all those stuff."

Jesse looked down at her content, smiling face.

"Shinichi and I would go over, hunting robberies." She chuckled at the memory. "He would always play the Sherlock Holmes and I would be his Doctor Watson. And we would go around looking for clues and ending up fighting over trifle things like who found it first and moreover."

Jesse smiled. "Kudo and you are pretty close, ne?"

"Well, _close_ isn't exactly the word to describe us," she laughed. "But yes, I guess you could view it that way. Or at least, you could say we do understand each other."

"How did this all begin?" he whispered, his hand trailing down to stroke her neck. "Being shrunk into a kid and all? Besides, you never actually told me what happened with you this month and a half you have been here."

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

And so she launched into the story—not leaving out a single detail. After all, it was a policy in their relationship to be completely honest to each other. She explained everything that happened from Shinichi's point of view from that night in Tropical Land to meeting Haibara Ai to finding out the FBI was doing a search of its own and moreover.

She told him what happened with her ever since she came to Japan—not excluding anything. He stared in horror as she told him about the interrogation with Bourbon and the bullet in her shoulder, he was amused and proud at her deduction skills that proved the innocence of that groom on the ship, he laughed as she explained what she wanted to do when she found out about the promise ring, he was nervous as she told him about the Italian mafia boss and what Vermouth did to help, and he was very amused when she told him about all the things that she had discovered about the people around her.

Now Jesse was a logical person, and he didn't believe in the supernatural and all those stuff. But when it came to Aya's ability to read people, he genuinely believed it. Maybe because she has been the first one to actually read him so well—he experienced it firsthand. He figured that this powers of hers—combined with everything else—was what actually made him fall for her.

He was quiet for a long while after she stopped talking, looking up at the stars thoughtfully.

She sighed, hand traveling up his chest and massaging the skin of his neck in slow, soothing circles.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered softly.

"How reckless you Kudos could be." He answered honestly.

She laughed. "It must be genetics in the family, ne?"

"I'm serious."

"..."

She sighed. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not as much as I am worried,"

"You don't have to be. I'm right here."

"But..."

"Shh." Her finger pressed gently against his lips. "Jess, didn't we always say to leave the past to the past? That was the past. We have our future to think about now."

He sighed, hand reaching up and cupping her own. He slowly bent down and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, letting her know wordlessly how much he actually cared and loved her.

She smiled against his lips, eyes closed.

This was heaven.

He pulled away, smiling and the silence stretched between them again, as they stared up at the stars.

"So, what will happen after everything is done?" Jesse whispered. "Do you want to stay here? Or are we going back to America?"

She bit her lip. "If I told you I wanted to stay here a bit longer, would you be disappointed?"

"No. Not at all. You know that. But, why?"

She closed her eyes. "I want to make sure Shinichi is happy first. I mean, after everything that has been taken away from him and all, I just...it's just not fair to leave him without making sure he's completely and truly happy..."

He smiled. "In other words, you want to get him together with Ran-san?"

"Caught me." she laughed.

He looked down at her curiously. "But, you do realize that Haibara-san...?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think that he might...you know, change his mind?" Jesse asked, genuinely curious.

Aya opened her mouth to respond negatively—there was just no way—when another thought struck her and she paused, eyes widening in horror and fear.

Could it...?

_Really_...?

Well, it would make perfect sense actually—for an outsider, that is. Why would Kudo Shinichi, high school detective, end up stuck with his annoying, always crying childhood friend when he could be with his partner that shared the same level of intelligence and wits?

It would make the perfect sense to an outsider if it was that way. Maybe that's why Jesse viewed it in that angle. Because he _was_ an outsider. He didn't see the bond building up between the two childhood friends, he didn't see the concern and care covered sweetly with the taunts and insults, and he didn't see the shining sparkle in each of their eyes when they just looked at each other.

Aya shook her head internally, while replying out loud. "I...don't think that it's that way..."

Jesse nodded, but even he could detect the nervousness and hesitation in her voice.

_Shinichi wouldn't do that,_ Aya was frowning internally. _He wouldn't do that to Ran-chan. He loves her..._

Her eyes traveled to the sky, thoughtfully and nervously.

_Doesn't...he?_

-.-

_March 10__th__..._

Nakamori Aoko marched over to a thoughtful looking Kuroba Kaito, who was looking out of the window of the classroom, watching with thoughtful, wistful eyes the swaying green leaves on the trees surrounding the perimeter.

"Kaito?"

"Hmmmm?" he glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked a bit nervous—hesitant. "Did you hear the news?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

Her head indicated to the bunch of girls mourning over the newspaper they held in their hand. Kaito looked over too, before he chuckled amusedly.

"Oh? You mean the Kaitou Kid announcement about retiring? Yeah, I heard. Seems like your problems are all solved now, Aoko."

She looked back at him, and their eyes locked.

Since when was Aoko's gaze this intense? This precise? This..._knowing_? He gulped quietly, but maintained the eye-contact. If he looked away, he might lose. If he looked away, he might prove that she was right. He might...

"I don't understand you, Kaito." She slowly whispered, raising an eyebrow. "All those nights of time, money, and energy...?"

His hands sweated.

"Just for that single gem...?" she whispered.

Okay, he was starting to get nervous. Aoko was a temperamental person, usually. She should be furious at him. She should bring out her trusty mop and take a clean swing at him. She should scream and punch him. She should get all worked up and maybe—Kaito even preferred it in this situation—she would have cried. She should...

She should...

She _shouldn't_ be calm and collected about this! Kaito knew she knew. She wasn't stupid and she wasn't naive. She _knew_!

And yet...

She wanted to...understand...?

She cocked an eyebrow up, hands resting on her hips. "Well?"

"Will you wait for me to explain after they are captured?" he countered back softly, not looking away.

She blinked. Obviously she wasn't expecting that answer.

After a long minute, she slowly nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you."

She sighed, turning away from him. "I'll see you soon, Kaito."

"I'll see you soon...Aoko."

And he watched her walk out of the class without a second glance, calmly and coolly.

-.-

_March 15__th__..._

Yukiko clapped her hands together excitedly, making Shinichi and Aya glance at her uneasily.

"I have got the most wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, brightly, grinning. "And I'll share it now so that you two don't get any bright ideas either to escape it."

Shinichi's face fell.

Aya's lips curled into a reluctantly smile, glancing at Yusaku nervously. He sweat-dropped back.

Suddenly, Yukiko blinked, looking around. "Ne, where's Jesse-kun?"

Aya smiled. "He's upstairs taking care of Uncle Nicholas. He was very furious when he knew that Jesse came here without his approval."

"Oh." Yukiko's eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "He'll be okay, ne?"

"No worries. Used my charm over Uncle. He'll forgive us easily," Aya winked.

"Well, that's great!" Yukiko cheered quickly. "But anyway, as I was saying, we are going to have a family dinner at the 30th of March."

Shinichi and Aya swallowed. "Just the four of us?"

"Yes!"

The cousins cringed.

Yukiko shot them a look. "What is with all the cringing? We haven't had any dinner together as a family for a long time now! Besides, I thought your meeting is in the 23rd. That's why I made it after it in a week."

"..."

The cousins both opened their mouth to protest—but Yukiko cut them off. Their eyes widened as they saw Yukiko's eyes widen and become glittery. They knew it was an act. They knew that she wasn't actually crying.

But...

The picture was so heartbreaking they _couldn't_ say no!

Yusaku watched silently, amusedly.

The cousins glanced at each other for search of help, but they knew that they were both stuck.

They sighed. "Hai."

Yukiko—in record time—brightened up. "That's great!" and she clapped her hands again.

Shinichi scowled. _Not fair!_

Aya was sighing internally. _When will I ever outgrow this habit of believing 'kassan's fake tears?_

Yusaku cleared his throat. "And just so you two don't be left in the dark, we have already called Ran-chan and told her that Edogawa Fumio would be arriving in two days to pick up Conan."

Shinichi looked at him. Aya nodded in approval. "It'll be best that way. For Mouri-san, at least."

Shinichi shot her a look. She returned it.

Yusaku raised an eyebrow, amused. Abruptly, he laughed. "Didn't I tell you that you'll suffer if you underestimate girls?"

Shinichi scowled. "Which side are you on?"

Yusaku just laughed again.

-.-

_March 17__th__..._

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Conan-kun."

Conan slipped into his in-doors slippers, abandoning his soccer ball at the door's opening before walking towards the kitchen, where the aroma of food was plugging his senses. He wondered vaguely, will this be the last time he would walk into the house and see Ran cooking while humming cheerfully?

He hoped to God it wouldn't!

"What are you doing, Ran-neechan?" he asked curiously, sniffing the air. "It smells delicious!"

Ran smiled. "Beef stew, your favourite."

His eyes lit up.

"Are you done?"

"In a minute. Why don't you go sit down, Conan-kun, and I'll be there...?"

"Hai!"

He walked over to the already ready table, sitting down erectly before he noticed something and looked around, confused.

"Ne, where's ojisan?"

"Mahjong club." Ran replied, bringing the plate with her, setting it down before disappearing back to the kitchen and bringing the salad.

She sat down, smirking. "But if you ask me, he went to meet 'kassan."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "What made you conclude that?"

Ran shrugged simply. "He never shaves before going to the club. Or dress up in the best suit he has. It's just not normal."

He nodded, internally smirking at her observations. It seems like living around detectives and police for her whole life has finally paid off.

"Speaking of mothers," Ran smiled, a bit sadly. "Are you sure about tomorrow...?"

Conan's eyes sobered. "I have to."

"You don't have to come up with all this fuss, you know." She mumbled, picking at her food. "I..."

"I know." He reassured her, sighing. "It's more like a graceful exit for occhan and Kisaki-sensei, you know."

She nodded slowly, chewing even slower.

Shinichi glanced at her, placing his chopsticks down. "You worried?"

She bit her lip, but otherwise didn't do anything else. But he had his answer already. Besides, he knew it ever since he entered.

"You don't have to worry, Ran." He was aware he didn't add his 'neechan' but that didn't matter to him. And it didn't seem to bother her either.

"It's my job. And I'm close to closing this case. Just a bit more..."

"Yeah. I know. I have faith in you, Shinichi." She whispered absent-minded, looking away as his eyes widened at her use of his name. His _true_ name.

"It's just..." she took a deep breath, debating whether to tell him her fears or not. Or maybe, they were displayed on her face already? He was very good in reading her, anyway. With or without Aya-chan's gift!

"Just...?" he promoted.

"You'll have to come back!" she said, looking back at him seriously. "If you don't, I'll..." she paused. "I'll..." she tried again, feeling her throat tightened.

"I'll..."

His eyes sparkled. "You'll...what? Kick my butt to the next century?"

"More like will never forgive you for anything ever again. I swear to God, Kudo Shinichi, if you die, I'll personally hunt your soul and kill you all over again!"

At that he laughed. "Ran, I'll _pay_ money to see that!"

For a minute, they both laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation. Her concern. His worries. Her fears. His playfulness. Really, it was hilarious.

But as the laughter faded into the silence of the room, the atmosphere tightened again, leaving the two childhood friends in uncomfortable silence as they ate silently.

Minutes ticked by.

_I swear to you Ran,_ Shinichi vowed internally, glancing at the quietly eating girl, looking thoughtfully at her food.

_I swear I'll come back to you. Please wait for me..._

He'll never know that her thoughts were corresponding to his...

_Forever, Shinichi. I'll wait for you. Forever..._

-.-

_March 19__th__..._

Gin stepped away from the three lifelessly laying members like they weren't a big deal, checking the room one last time before placing his gun back to his pocket and walking as silently as a ghost through the darkened halls.

It wasn't long before he stepped into the cool dusk air, walking slowly and gracefully away from the abandoned building. His hands, tucked neatly in his pockets, tightened and then...

The explosion occurred thunderously around him, the shockwaves allowing his hair to sway with the powerful breeze.

He smirked. "One down. Two to go."

Behind him, the building that was once a place for the Organization's gun smuggling hiding place with three to four computer systems that held far more information that was too important crumbled down into dust, ashes and flames.

Once and for all...

-.-

_March 20__th__..._

"Why am I not allowed to come with you?"

Hattori Heiji sighed. He had lost count on the times that he and Kazuha had had this conversation. And it always ended with the same thing. Kazuha yelling at him the same question and he answering the same answer.

"Because you can't."

She scowled at him, her green eyes blazing. "That's not an answer, Hattori. Now tell me!"

Heiji winced—she had used the last name.

"I'm meeting up with Kudo."

She paused. "Kudo?"

"Yes."

"And I am not allowed to come because you're meeting up with Kudo?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's guy's stuff."

She frowned even more. "Guy's stuff or not. I'm coming with you."

His temper was dangerously close to snapping. "For the last time, Kazuha. You. Are. _Not_. Coming."

She opened her mouth to retort but Heiji strode towards her, stopping just inches away from her. Her breathing caught.

His hands raised up and took hold of her shoulders, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Just stay, okay? And I promise, once I come back, I'll take you out on a movie and dinner. And I'll pay the whole thing." he paused. "And I'll let you choose the movie—whatever it was."

Kazuha stared.

He stared back, breathing deepening a bit. "Will you stay?"

She nodded, silently.

"Thank you."

With that, he pressed a single kiss against her forehead, lingering for a minute too long, before pulling and walking away from her.

-.-

_March 22__th__..._

"Heard about the explosion in Tokyo Bay?"

"Yeah. It's the same warehouse that we found Aya in—Kuroba checked the place."

"Seems like they are trying to erase evidence. Or clues."

"They won't be far."

Agasa sipped his coffee as Shinichi looked over to the sinking sun, watching with thoughtfulness as it sank and would rise again soon at the other end of the world.

"Where's Aya-kun, anyway?" Agasa asked.

"She's back in the house, with Anderson." Shinichi smirked. "They are catching up, I guess..."

Agasa laughed. "Be nice. It was pretty hard what she had been through. Him being in a coma and all that..."

"Yeah. I know. I would have probably been the same too." he sighed.

"Aren't you already in that stage?" Agasa asked, amused. "I still don't see you tall..."

Shinichi sighed. "That's because Haibara wouldn't hurry up."

Abruptly, he paused, looking around. "Speaking of which, where is she?" he looked at hakase.

Agasa tilted his head to the direction of the basement stair. "Down in the lab. Working on the combination."

Shinichi nodded, thanked him and moved down the stairs, deciding to pay his partner a visit and to ask if he could have the antidote before the meeting with Vermouth in tomorrow!

He really wished that this would be it. He had waited long enough and he couldn't wait any longer. He just wanted his old life back, with his old body, with his old school, with his old friends, with...

_Ran..._

He pushed open the door. "Yo, Haibara!"

"Kudo-kun." She greeted back, wearing her lab coat and concentrating on measuring two scoops in her hands, brow furrowed. "What do you want?"

"Is the antidote done yet?" Shinichi asked, hands tucked in his pockets.

She sighed. "No. I don't think I'll finish it in these three days. Maybe at the end of the month or the beginning of April or something. But I'm close enough. Be patient."

Shinichi sighed. "Easy for you to say. You don't want to take it to restore your life. But I want to."

"It'll be ready when it would be. Don't be such a cry baby."

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched, hands curling into fists in his pockets. "I'm not a cry baby."

"Your whining sure is proof." She muttered sarcastically.

Shinichi glared at her, before sighing and turning around, ready to walk through the door when she laid the two tubes in her hand, and looked towards his retreating back.

"You really are going to see Vermouth, aren't you?"

He paused, looking back at her with determination. "Yes."

"That's foolish. She's a psychopath, Aya-san said so too. You want to go meet up with someone that could easily backstab you at any moment...?"

"If I recall, you used to say that you would do the exact same thing if they found you..." Shinichi raised an eyebrow, voice cold.

"I never did."

"I have no choice but trust Vermouth now. She's the only thread of hope that we have had for a year! I'm not going to allow it to slip away."

"But you could get hurt." She hissed furiously, her eyes glaring at him with concealed concern.

He glared back. "Why the sudden change of heart? As far as I know, you don't care about this case, right? And we have never asked you to do anything. Hakase was perfectly able to do the antidote himself, mind you. But you are the one who insisted that you wanted to do it. Why do you suddenly care, Haibara?"

Something inside her snapped and her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I don't care? You really think I don't care, Kudo-kun!"

"Well, you certainly never show it. So why start now?"

"Baka! Of course I care. I do care about _you_, baka! More than I should. More than I am allowed. And you can't see it! You can't understand it."

His eyes widened. _Is...? Is she...?_

There was a beat of silence between the two of them as they stared at each other, his eyes wide and shocked, her eyes wide and furious. Shinichi's mind was working over load, jumbling up his thoughts.

Was she really...? Was she really implying what he thought she was?

Oh God, this is so wrong!

This was _all_ so wrong!

It wasn't that he didn't like her—he just didn't like her that way. And he knew she knew it. But still, she decided to tell him. Maybe because she didn't want to regret it later, he mused. When he would be back to his normal life, she didn't want to regret it?

But was it really worth it? She knew he would reject her, Haibara wasn't stupid. He already has Mouri-san. Ran was perfect in his eyes. Ran was everything he wanted. Everything that Haibara couldn't be.

And Shinichi knew it too.

"_Do hearts grow apart if they're separated?"_

"_Just like you believe in Holmes, I believe in you, my Holmes-san."_

"_I wonder if people change..."_

"_A lot of people who we love and care about are bound to lie to us every now and then. They do that because they care..."_

Ran's voice. Sweet, melodic, angelic.

"_Here's the truth about the truth. It hurts, so we lie."_

"_It hurts sometimes..."_

And Haibara was just about to know just how much the truth hurts.

After another beat of silent that seemed like eternity to Haibara but just a few seconds to Shinichi, he looked away from her eyes, staring beyond her head at something that wasn't there, yet it was clear to him as day.

"I'm sorry, Haibara..." he whispered softly, hands in his pockets unclenching from the tight fists. "I never knew..."

"I know." She whispered deadly, monotone.

Hiding behind the mask was good. It kept her safe. Sane. But she just realized that Aya was right.

"_As they say, curiosity kills the cat."_

"_Of course, Haibara-san. I know that. But it is better than hiding behind a mask, ne?"_

Maybe that's why she took the leap, ne? Because she didn't want to get killed because of her curiosity? But what had it gotten her? Death, all over again.

"It's Mouri-san, isn't it?"

She just had to ask.

Shinichi turned his head to the side now, completely not meeting her eyes and didn't slip a word. But his silence held more words than his voice could have implied.

Haibara smirked and walked back to the table to complete the combination while Shinichi quietly slipped away from the door, closing it behind him. Making his way towards the stairs, he made up his mind.

He had to see Aya.

_Immediately_.

-.-

Meanwhile, sitting in the Kudo mansion against her headboard, reading _The Sign of_ _Four_, Aya's other hand absent-minded stroke Jesse's hair. He was lying down against his back, his head resting comfortably on her lap. He sighed in contentment and closed his eyes as he felt her hand running through it softly, combing it back.

"You like?" she teased.

"You have my permission to never stop."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes but otherwise complied, her eyes scanning the page with deliberate slowness and amusement. Well, she had to admit, the story was interesting. No wonder Shinichi has read it for more than a hundred times till now.

"Ahem."

Aya looked up, blinking, before she smiled. "Oh, hey Shinichi."

Jesse sat up straight, smiling at the shrunken detective.

Shinichi nodded back. "I'm sorry to intrude but, can I talk to you in private?" he looked pointedly at Aya.

Her eyes met his and she blinked, startled before a slow smile curled her lips. She turned to Jesse. "Do you mind...?"

He shook his head, smiled at her and got up, nodding back to Shinichi as he disappeared outside the door, closing it behind him. Therefore, leaving the two cousins alone.

Aya closed the book. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing it. I was curious as to what was inside the book that was so fascinating to you."

"Did you find it?" he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I'm getting to the point."

"I see..."

There was a beat of silence as they regarded each other evenly—his eyes searching hers, and her eyes reading his.

Finally, he looked away. "I was in hakase's house just now."

"Ah, I wondered where you ran away too. Haibara-san finished the antidote, I hope..."

"No. She didn't."

Aya sighed. "What a waste!"

His hands inside his pockets clenched. "She...she told me something."

Her eyes sobered. "Something about her feelings to you?"

He sighed in relief, for once thankful for her supernatural power in reading anyone in front of her. He really didn't want to voice those words that she just said out loud. They were awkward enough—and embarrassing.

"Ah. Kind of."

Silence.

Deadly, stretching, lingering silence.

Shinichi was beginning to get nervous from the silence that hanged in the air when thankfully, Aya broke it.

"And?"

He blinked, looking back at her. "Nani...?"

"And? What did you say? What did you do?"

He blinked again, startled out of his wits before another idea occurred to him. "You knew about it, didn't you? About Haibara's...?"

She shrugged. "You didn't answer my question."

He looked at her, steadily. "What do you think I answered?"

Her lips curled. "You might have reciprocated. You might have not. You might have changed your mind about the whole thing, you know as wanting to stay Conan and live your life all over again. You might have not done that either. I don't know...a lot of options are popping in my head. What _did_ you answer?"

"..."

Shinichi just stared, mind formulating quickly what his cousin was talking about. Did she really think that? Did she even have the slightest idea of what was going on inside him? Wasn't she supposed to be the reader between them?

But when he looked at her eyes, he saw that sparkle in them. She knew exactly what he answered—he was sure of that. But what did she want him to say then?

What...?

"But...I have taken so much from her already," Shinichi whispered, his mind flashing with the images of his brunette childhood friend, seeing her laughing, crying, smiling, worrying...

"And the only thing that's left—the only thing that I hold on to her with is her faith in me. If I did any of those things you said, I would be losing her faith. I would disappoint her again, this time forever..."

He looked up at his cousin, noting the shine that her eyes sparkled with and he knew that he had said the right thing. Whatever she was thinking, what he said seemed to put her own problems at ease.

She cleared her throat, standing up and adjusting her shirt properly. "Well, that's good to know..."

"Yeah."

Pause.

Shinichi cleared his throat too. "So, um, you ready for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Ah. Kind of."

They glanced at each other. They smiled.

He advanced to her, holding his hand out. "Thank you, Watson."

She took his hand in hers, shaking it before squeezing softly. "Anytime, Holmes. Anytime."

_**Note: **Well, it's done! :)_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Note: _**_Hiya, guys! :D I was able to steal my laptop and upload the last four chapters! I would like to thank all who read it, supported it, reviewed it, and enjoyed it! :) I am very glad that you liked it-considering that it is my first in the DC category. :D_

_On with the story... :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sadly, I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 18_**

5:30 PM.

The red digital numerals shined back into her eyes. She looked away from them and into the group of four boys sitting with her and Haibara.

"Do you think I should go in or out of white?" Kaito was asking, grinning manically as he poofed his attire from mid-air.

Shinichi sighed. "Whatever makes you comfortable, I guess."

"It's not like we are doing anything serious tonight," Heiji sighed. The Osakan detective has arrived just the day before and they were sitting in the living room of the Kudo mansion.

"You never know..." Aya trailed off, looking out of the window.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, looking at her.

"I have a weird feeling about tonight," she whispered slowly, eyes trained at the sinking sun. "I don't know what it is, though. But, it's just...eerie."

"Aya, I'm not allowing you to destroy my mood for this, okay?" Shinichi said, eyebrow twitching. "Everything is going to be fine."

She sighed, turning to him. "Did you contact Starling-san?"

"Ah." Shinichi nodded. "I related to her the information we had. She has information of her own—about their hideout, I mean. They are making their move in soon."

"Not tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"But you're going to be there when they do, right?" Aya whispered softly.

He paused. Then, "Yes."

She nodded, and looked out of the window again.

Kaito blinked. "I'm surprised you didn't jump into going too, Aya-san."

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing." Heiji mumbled.

Jesse chuckled, understanding her.

Aya smiled. "Well, if I did ask him to take me, he would say no. And frankly, I'm taking my hands out of this."

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Your case, remember?" she smiled, winking. "And you solved it. Only fair you have your own moment of glory in really capturing them. I just got you some inside info, but the rest was all you. And I think I'm done for now."

"She's right." Jesse nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Kudo. All the newspapers would have your picture about the syndicate fall, and you'll be the most famous detective of all times." Kaito grinned. "I can't wait to see Hakuba's face!"

"But all of you helped!" Shinichi protested. "It's not fair that I get all the gloating and you guys stay in the dark."

"Who told you we're not going to have our moment too?" Heiji smirked. "We are just saying that you'll be the center of attention most of the time."

"Besides, I'm Kid, remember?" Kaito laughed. "I don't think it works that way. Oh, but I can just imagine Nakamori-keibu's face when he sees Kid's name in dismantling an undercovered organization."

"And, if we don't do this, you'll never be able to meet Neechan's eye." Heiji gave him a pointed look. "You know what I mean...?"

"I think that Ran-chan wouldn't be a problem, ne, Holmes-san?" Aya winked.

Shinichi sighed, standing up. "It's getting late. We need to move."

Aya laughed, standing up from the couch. "You're right. Vermouth awaits us."

Jesse walked up to her, squeezing her hand. "Take care, okay? And come back in one piece, please."

"Of course," she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I'll see you soon," he smiled back.

"Here." Haibara walked to Aya, giving her a PDA. "You requested it from hakase, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Haibara-san." She took the PDA from the girl, turning to the guys. "Let's go."

"Why do you need the PDA?" Kaito asked, flicking his fingers. In a poof, he was in his white attire again, with the monocle and top hat.

"Don't know." She shrugged. "But my sixth sense is telling me that we'll need it tonight."

-.-

The car drive went in relative silence. Since Shinichi wasn't in his old body, Aya took it to drive. They drove through the city before the lights and the buzz faded away into the calmer air of the outskirts of the city. Twilight was fading away into the night and there wasn't a single cloud up in the sky. The moon was half-full, shining down with its silver rays softly, yet dimly.

The four teenagers—one shrunken—sat in silence the whole way, each lost in his/her own thoughts. There wasn't much to talk about anyway. They didn't know Vermouth's intention from this meeting. Give them information? Hints?

Or was it a trap?

However, their fears and confusion wasn't voiced and it stayed under the thin mask that each of them wore. They figured it wouldn't be of any use anyway.

Aya parked the car, allowing the engine to die before she sat back, hands tightening a bit on the stirring wheel.

"She's here." Heiji whispered.

Sure enough, the guys could see the black sedan parked a few meters away from their own car, the blonde woman leaning against it casually with a cigarette in her mouth.

Aya took a deep breath and reached out to take hold of the PDA, slipping it into the holder around her waist.

"Ready?" Shinichi asked everyone.

Nods answered him and simultaneously they all opened the door and exited. Making sure the car was locked; they advanced towards the woman who was watching them with cold amusement.

Her manicure fingers reached out to flick away the cigarette. "Good evening."

Her eyes flickered between the four teenagers before landing on Shinichi's shrunken form and she smirked.

"Seems like Sherry is taking her sweet time in completing the antidote. It's a waste, Cool Guy. I would have loved to meet you again in your own seventeen year old body."

"You're right. It is a waste." Shinichi whispered slowly, hands tucked into his pockets.

She chuckled slowly. "How are you doing, Moonlight? Heard that Anderson-san is better now."

"He is." Aya replied shortly.

Vermouth eyes dimmed a bit and she stood up straight. She reached into her pocket, taking out a small container that contained a single black chip.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Memory card?"

Vermouth smirked. "Useful information, if you ask me." she flicked it out, surprisingly to Kid's hand; Kaito caught it no sweat.

"Congratulations on a job well done, Kaitou Kid." She addressed casually. "Your father would be very proud of you."

"It can't be the same for you, I guess." Kaito replied coolly.

Vermouth's eyes shook before she chuckled humourlessly and looked away. "I guess you're right. Demo, you have to know that I respected him greatly. He was the best teacher I have ever had."

"You're the last one who should talk about respect," Heiji spat out.

Vermouth just shrugged.

Aya reached out to take the memory card from Kid's hand, nodding at him with a small smile, before she took out the PDA.

She turned to Vermouth. "What grantee I have that it's not something stupid? Or fatal?"

Vermouth shrugged again.

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched at the woman's indifference and he looked up at Aya at the same time she looked down at him. He nodded to her. She sighed and smoothly slid the memory card into the PDA, as the guys crowded towards her, watching with fascination as it downloaded into portable computer and a window opened.

Aya looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find all you need in there." Vermouth spoke softly.

Meanwhile, the guys were gaping at the screen. Files. Files of their assassinations. Arson. Kidnapping. Robbery. Extortion. Files about possible accomplices and companies that worked secretly with them. Companies well-known all over Japan.

And it was easy to say, that once this files are under the police's hands, everything will be out in the open and the organization will be arrested red-handed. No questions asked. No answers needed.

Shinichi looked up at Vermouth, eyes hard. "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping us?" he demanded.

Vermouth looked at him for a long minute, eyes blank and seemed to be far away. Aya raised an eyebrow, finding it difficult to understand the emotions that were flashing in the blonde's eyes.

Finally, the black-clad women smirked. "Is a reason necessary...for someone to help the other?"

Shinichi paused, eyes wide. What...? Then...? _Masaka_...?

Aya's lips curled up a bit. "You're pleading guilty, then...?"

"Nope. I got covered." Vermouth answered easily.

"By whom?" Heiji's temper was snapping.

"By the FBI."

"_What_?" Kaito demanded.

"They offered me Witness Protection if I cooperate with the case, so I took it."

The four teenagers fell silent and felt ill.

This was wrong...

_So wrong!_

Vermouth receiving payment, receiving protection, and—most disturbing of all—receiving freedom for information? This psychopath of a woman?

And yet—they knew—there was no other alternative. Haibara couldn't walk up and testify in court. If she did, she would be arrested for once being participated with the organization at some point. Or the FBI would throw the Witness Protection on her too. She would be forced to change her identity, emigrate, and all together disappear. And neither was a tempting option. And worse there was no _third_!

"As part of the deal, I got a new apartment in any part of town I like," Vermouth continued pleasantly, a wide smile baring her teeth. "Can you believe it, Moonlight? I even got a new car. I was thinking about a Porsche, though. What do you think?"

Aya's eyes hardened and went blank.

"I think your angel smiled upon you hugely this time, Sharon."

Vermouth laughed.

The three guys looked at each other with grim faces, knowing that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Well, it was nice seeing you kids, again." she smiled at Shinichi and Aya. "Greetings to your mother. And Cool Guy, don't forget to invite me to the wedding." She winked at him.

She laughed, cherishing the blush in his disgruntled face.

"Addio, luce di luna, (1)" Vermouth nodded at Aya and turned around opened the door of the car.

She paused as she was about to enter.

"Oh, and you better tell Starling to hurry up in their move. Gin has already destroyed two bases of ours. There isn't any left except the main base up at the curve of the river."

She turned around slightly. "I'm sure you know where that is, ne, tantei-san?"

With that, she got into the car and drove away, leaving the teenagers standing there, watching the car fade away into the distance.

The breeze blew around them, ruffling their hairs.

"Well...?"

"We'll explore these files."

"I'll call Jodie-sensei and see what she can do."

"Get the exact time and date, tantei-kun. And soon."

"Ah. I know."

-.-

The next day, the bell rang twice.

Aya bounced downstairs cheerfully, leaving everyone in the living room upstairs and opened the door.

She blinked, surprised to see Andre Camel and Akai Shuichi along with Jodie Starling.

"Hi!" Jodie greeted cheerfully in English, smiling. "You must be Aya-chan; Cool Kid's cousin."

"Hai." Aya smiled. "Please, come in."

She led them up to where everyone was sitting, opening the door. "Ne, Cool Kid, they are here!" she sang.

"Jodie-sensei." Shinichi stood up along with everyone else. "Nice to meet you again."

"Oh. It's nice to see you all too." she enthused, sitting down with the other two as Aya skipped out of the room.

"I hope it's something useful that you wanted to discuss," Andre said, crossing his arms. "We are busy."

"Camel." Akai said, looking pointedly at the man. "Why don't you gift us with your infamous silence now, ne?"

Camel shot him a look but complied.

"Well," Heiji began, looking at Kaito, then Shinichi. They both nodded. "We wanted to know if it's true that you offered Vermouth Witness Protection."

Pause.

Abruptly, Akai gave a cold smirk. "So that Rotten Apple already told you? Not surprised. You are, after all, her Silver Bullet." He gave Shinichi a look.

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched.

"Heh. Told you she must be fond of you, didn't I, tantei-san?" Aya said, walking in and offering tea to everyone before taking a seat beside Jesse, taking a sip of her own.

"It's true," Jodie nodded, eyes sober. "It was a month ago, when Akai-san was able to capture her. Mind you, I had half mind to kill her, but he came up with this little idea."

"Wasn't Kir enough?" Shinichi asked.

"She was." Andre sighed. "But Gin was beginning to suspect her. We had to take her out before he could actually eliminate her. Right now, she's 'missing' to the organization."

"She brought you the information about the hideout, didn't she? The one up at the river curve?" Kaito commented.

The FBI agents blinked. "How did you know?"

"Vermouth told us." Heiji shrugged. "And she said that you would better hurry in your move because Gin is destroying the bases."

"Nani?"

"I wonder why, though," Agasa whispered, confused. "Why would he want to destroy them all?"

"Because he's intimidated." Aya answered, arms folded across her chest, eyes closed and a small smirk across her lips.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Aya?" Jesse asked, blinking.

She grinned up at everyone in the room. "Think about it. The poison didn't work on Shinichi—he knows that Kudo-tantei is alive. He has yet to capture Sherry and kill her. Rye, who's supposed to be dead, is walking among the people and he has met him a couple of times. Vermouth is turning against them—though he still doesn't know it. In other words, he's aware that his little group of comrades are being destroyed from the inside out."

She shrugged.

"If I was him, then if I couldn't eliminate everyone that's a threat to me, I would better eliminate myself."

Everyone gaped.

"Souka!" Shinichi exclaimed. "So that's what he's doing by destroying the bases. He's trying to erase evidence and possible leads."

"Not to mention the amount of members that must have been killed in those two explosions!" Heiji pointed out.

Kaito nodded thoughtfully. "Demo, he's not aware of Vermouth's move outside the circle, ne? Clever of her."

"Then we have to move quickly." Shinichi exclaimed, turning to Jodie and the others. "Ne, can't you make the move tonight?"

Jodie blinked. "Tonight?"

"Yes. The sooner the better. No use sitting around anymore. God only knows what's going on in Gin's thick-headed skull. He might have already destroyed the area. We have to move!"

"I'm with the kid," Akai nodded, standing up. "There's no time left to waste."

"But..."

"No buts." Shinichi insisted, looking at Jodie. "You have already prepared your swats for next Friday, right? You can always reschedule. Tell them that it'll be tonight instead of next Friday. You should be ready in two hours tops. And we can move in around 5 to 6 PM."

"I don't mind, Cool Kid." Jodie shook her head. "Demo, this has to be carefully planned. We can't risk civilians, if there was any around the area. And we can't risk our own team if the organization has placed traps all over the place."

"Then contact Vermouth and tell her!" Heiji exclaimed. "She'll relate to you their every move."

"We can't contact her," Andre snapped. "It'll jeopardize her position. We agreed that she'll contact us when she finds something useful."

"Okay. Forget contacting. Send a small group of officers dressed in casual clothes to check out the area right now. No one will suspect them if they act that they are college students or drunken that lost the way, or whatever!"

"We'll try," Jodie nodded, taking out her cell-phone and quickly began talking into it in English, giving orders here and there.

Akai looked down at Shinichi. "I take it you're coming with us with your little party, tantei-kun, eh?" he looked at Heiji and Kaito.

The three of them grinned back.

Akai snorted. "Well, it can't be helped, but," he sent Shinichi a hard look. "Gin is mine."

Shinichi blinked, startled.

"Of course." Aya nodded, crossing her legs now. "Shinichi, leave Gin to Akai-san, ne? I think he has a personal payment to satisfy with that idiot. Demo, I think a kick from your soccer ball to his stomach or something wouldn't be so bad, ne?" she winked.

Shinichi nodded, understanding.

"You're really not coming?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Aya smiled. "I already promised Ran-chan and Aoko-chan to go shopping with them. Besides, if they are distracted, they wouldn't have to worry. Not that I'm telling them anything, but knowing that they are sweethearts, they'll worry anyway."

She stood up, stretching. "Speaking of which, I need to go get ready. I promised Ran-chan I'll have lunch with her before going out. You don't mind, ne?" she looked at Jesse.

He smiled. "No. Have fun."

"Will do." she leaned down and kissed his cheek before walking to the door.

She paused. "You guys better come back." she looked over her shoulder and her eyes met her cousin's.

"Especially you, Kudo Shinichi. If you don't, I swear to God, I'll hunt down your soul and kill you all over again in the most painful ways mankind have ever experienced."

It wasn't the first time he heard that phrase, which made him laugh internally.

"Is that a threat?" he smirked.

"Consider it a warning, tantei-san." She smirked back. "Not to mention that I'll never forgive you again and you'll lose the only thread you're hanging on."

"_I have faith in you, Shinichi."_

He looked away from Aya's knowing gaze. "I know."

"Good luck."

With that, she disappeared out the door.

**_Italian Translation:_**

**(1) **_Goodbye, Moonlight._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 19_**

They showered down like rain.

Deadly rain!

Shining, silver bullets fired everywhere, both from police guns and criminal guns. Men in black clustered all around the abandoned building as the police surrounded the entire perimeter, evading the space and arresting every man or woman they could get their hands on, whether they were killers, scientists, politics or just simple witnesses.

The smallest, newest and amateur members were by far the easiest to capture, taking the police just a few minutes of light struggling before escorting them to the cars. The high-ranking men and women, however, were the most difficult to detain, therefore having the operation take much longer than originally planned. The whole afternoon and the early night, who would have thought?

Korn and Chianti were captured after a long time of bullets showering, cussing and yelling. But the FBI agents were able to finally arrest them and escort them out of the shaking abandoned building. It seemed, that the organization had its preparations for this kind of attack someday, so bombs were planted all around and one by one they were blown up, shaking the foundation and destroying the pillars that held the place up.

Police officers were crowding the place, shouting demands.

"SECURE EVERYONE!"

"ESCORT THEM OUT!"

"SEARCH THEM FOR POSSIBLE POSION OR SOMETHING! THEY TEND TO KEEP IT ON THIER BEING!"

"BE CAREFUL! FIRE IS SPREADING ALL AROUND THE PLACE!"

"CONTACT THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! ASK THEM TO COME OVER IMMEDIATLY!"

-.-

Running their way quickly through the huge maze of the abandoned building, the two detectives and magician found themselves panting hard. They came to an abrupt stop when they saw three men in black ahead of them and quickly ducked around the corner.

"Kuso, what now?" Heiji whispered, whipping the sweat against his face away, getting some blood on his sleeves too.

"Kuroba, any ideas?" Conan asked, looking up at the magician. Blood was trickling down his hairline into his jaw, pooling against his almost torn shirt.

Kaito, not in a good condition himself, for the three of them has been avoiding bullets and bombs the whole night, grinned almost tiredly.

He flicked his fingers, producing a single ball. "This little friend should knock them out for a while..."

With that, he allowed the small ball to roll through the floor and it came into a halt just at the edge of one man's shoe before it exploded into an odourless gas. The three men inhaled, blinked, swayed, and abruptly crashed into the floor, snoring their dreams away.

"Strike!" Kaito pumped his hand into the air.

Heiji fell over.

Shinichi sighed, amused, taking out the communication piece that Jodie gave him. "Three men down at the third floor. Requesting backup."

"Roger."

"Let's go." he turned to the other two, and the three of them ran towards the last floor again. It wasn't much, but they figured they might find this so called Boss of this Organization in the last floor. After all, every mastermind had his own office, ne?

Shinichi cursed internally that he wasn't actually in his own body while in the mission, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt anymore. What's done is done and they were half-way done already. Just a few more members left. And they haven't seen Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, or Jackal in all their time around here.

But Shinichi knew that they'd appear at one point or the other.

They had to!

Abruptly, the ground shook under their feet and they swayed, halting in their progress to latch on into anything stable around them.

"Kuso! What is going on?"

"I think they are trying to destroy the foundation of the building!" Kaito replied to Heiji's angry shout. "We better hurry."

"It's Gin." Shinichi shouted, as the three of them flew through the last set of stairs. It wasn't long before they found the last room around and they opened the door and entered, freezing at the sight that greeted them.

"Long time no see, Kudo."

-.-

Ran twirled her straw in her milkshake absent-minded as Aoko and Aya chattered excitedly about who knows what. She knew she wasn't being fair to the girls—since she was the one who invited them out. But she just couldn't stop worrying.

The sick feeling in her stomach wouldn't settle down. She had tried to push it off as the lunch they have eaten in the mall but it wasn't that. She knew it. Something was happening. Something that she desperately wanted to know, yet at the same time, didn't.

Was that even possible?

"Ran-chan."

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking over to Aoko. "Hai?"

"Daijoubu? You look like you are about to cry." Aoko asked, concerned. Her friend really was acting weirdly.

Ran laughed. "What makes you say that, Aoko-chan? I'm perfectly fine. It's just my stomach is aching a bit."

"Are you getting sick?" Aya asked, concerned too. "Maybe we should get you some aspirin and a hot drink. Milkshake would just make your stomach ache more."

"No. I'm fine." Ran shook her head.

Aoko and Aya raised an eyebrow, confused before shrugging. They turned to talk to each other again and Ran sighed, cupping her chin in her hand and looking out of the vast window at her side.

_What are you doing right now?_ She wondered idly, inside praying that Shinichi was okay and that nothing was serious had happened to him.

_You promised you'd come back,_ she told him silently, watching a certain star twinkling. _And you never broke a promise..._

Of course not! He was Kudo Shinichi! He was the most reliable person she knew. He was the most obsessed in justice person that she knew—aside her mother. He was the bravest person she knew. He will come back.

_Just be safe..._

Her eyes twinkled back to the star.

_Because I want to see you soon..._

-.-

Yusaku sipped his tea idly, watching the mid-night sky wryly.

"It has been six hours already." Jesse whispered, twirling his cup gently. "I wonder what's taking them so long..."

"It's a very dangerous mission," Yusaku answered calmly. "It was expected to have been more. The organization isn't stupid, you know. They must have known that this day would come. They would have their own preparations."

"How could you be so calm, Yusaku?" Yukiko asked, nervously. "Our son is out there in the field of fire. He might get killed and you could still sit here calmly and sip tea."

"Yukiko-san, calm down." Agasa tried to calm her down. "Shinichi-kun is fine, I'm sure of that."

"Nothing would happen to that kid, Yukiko." Yusaku smirked. "He has seven lives, exactly like a cat. You shouldn't worry. Besides, have some faith in him. Aya-chan asked us to at least give him that. And in my opinion, we should. He's bright. He'll figure something out."

"Demo..." Yukiko bit her lip, before she sighed. "You're right. He _is_ your son, after all."

Yusaku choked on his drink. "What does that supposed to mean?

"What it exactly means."

"Yukiko."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Haibara, sitting on the window sill and watching the stars calmly, couldn't help but sigh.

_Kudo-kun..._

Nothing answered her silent, pleading thought except the cold silence of the room and the dread of the worse.

-.-

"Long time no see, Kudo."

Gin stood, tall and lean, a gun pointing towards the three guys before him, his lips pressed into a grim, thin line.

Time seemed to stand still.

Gin's eyes racked Shinichi's shrunken form, before his trademark cold smirk took its place.

"So it is true that the poison shrunk you? I couldn't believe it at first; it was just not logical. But I think I did after I have tested it on another person and watched it in front of my eyes! Looks like Sherry's little experiment had a huge side effect that was fortunate to you, Kudo."

Swiftly, Gin swung his hand pointing the gun against a form of a small child, who seemed to be in overhanging clothes of black. His eyes were closed and his face was painfully familiar.

"Well, Jackal was a very good guinea pig." Gin said, nonchalantly. "He did his purpose; he's of no use to us now."

The three watched with wide, horror-mute eyes as blood splashed against the wall mercilessly; the limb body of the man turned child's chest went completely still, blood splashed all over it.

Their horror-stricken eyes slowly wandered back to Gin's cold ones.

"I should have stayed there and made sure that you actually died, Kudo." Gin sighed, almost regretfully. "It would have saved us so much trouble. But I can see the picture very clearly now. You woke up in the body of seven years old and didn't have anywhere to go except to your girlfriend's house."

Shinichi's eyes twitched.

"It's a pity, I tell you. I should have used our Angel a long time ago; ever since I had my suspicions. But I knew I would be placing myself in a deeper problem—not with Moonlight being there and all. She's a very manipulative woman."

Gin fished his pockets and withdrew his hand, throwing five pictures towards the guys.

"But I knew it was you for sure after I took a look at your pictures. The same face. The same height. The same eyes. It was impossible not to notice the similarities."

Beyond the door, explosions occurred thunderously and the three guys could hear the shouts of the members as the police's footsteps echoed loudly through the corridors.

They had to buy time.

However, Gin was already talking.

"Anyway, you have lead yourself and your friends to your own slaughter, Kudo." He smirked. "Goodnight."

"Split!" Heiji yelled and the three guys scattered around the room, almost like hamsters. Heiji took cover behind the desk; Kaito took cover by the huge oak chest located at the corner while Shinichi rolled on the floor and took cover by the big couch.

Gin fired the gun three times at the desk.

"You can't hide forever." Gin laughed sadistically. "It's a small room and you can't reach the door without showing yourselves. Sooner or later, I'll catch you."

He fired a bullet against the chest, making it rock. Kaito closed his eyes tightly for a minute, before opening them and hissing.

"This guy is so troublesome," he mumbled to himself.

"Psst. Kuroba."

He glanced to the left. Shinichi waved his hand towards himself, indicating to him silently to jump over towards the couch. Kaito looked over towards Gin, before his eyes calculated the distance and without a second thought, he leapt.

Gin swivelled on his heels, firing the gun at Kaito's direction but the young magician had already gotten into the safety of the couch. Another movement caught the killer's eye from the other side and just as he fired the gun to that direction, Heiji was already behind the couch too.

"Kuso. This guy is really a pain in the throat!" Heiji muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We need to distract him. Just enough so that I can kick my ball into his hand to lose the gun." Shinichi whispered.

"And then?" Kaito inquired.

"I don't know." Shinichi confessed. "But it's a start."

"I'll show myself." Heiji whispered quickly. "Kuroba, meantime, you throw a flash bomb or something. You're good with those. And Kudo, you do what you gotta do."

Beyond the door, close footsteps were echoing. The police was close.

Kaito flicked his fingers, producing a sunglass. "You'll need those, tantei-kun." He winked.

Heiji nodded and stood up, waving his arms around. "Oi! You cold-blooded jerk, I'm right here!"

"Your death." Gin snarled, pointing the gun quickly towards the youth when something clicked behind him. Confused, he turned around, only to be blinded by the sudden burst of light. He yelled in surprised, failing out his arms.

"Take this!"

Something hard—and with much force—collided squarely with his right hand, forcing him to release the gun. It flew all the way to the opposite wall, where it hit with a thud and fell into the carpeted floor soundlessly.

"Kuso!" Gin roared.

"Give up, Gin." Shinichi ordered, taking hold of the gun, and pointing it at the killer. "You already lost."

"No. I didn't."

The murderer reached for his pocket and produced a single tube like structure. The three guy's eyes widened when their mind formulated that he was about to commit suicide in the spot.

"NO!"

The lid of the tube was just inches from Gin lips when he abruptly went motionless, eyes widening significantly as pain shot through his left shoulder. Another bang went out and he felt his right knee giving away, which collapsed him on the floor. The tube tumbled away from him, its dark contents slipping into the carpet.

"You were always a coward, Gin." Akai Shuichi's voice echoed.

"Rye..." Gin whispered, eyebrow twitching.

"You're lucky we still need you in court," Akai said, harshly, glaring coldly at the cold-blooded murderer. "If we didn't, I swear I wouldn't have hesitate to kill you in the honour of Akemi's life."

Gin barked a short, sarcastic laugh.

Akai slammed the base of his gun against the blonde's neck base, sending him collapsing into the floor unconscious. He looked down at his form before looking up at the three teenagers, who were watching him with wide eyes.

"Starling already secured everything."

Three to five officers entered, hosting Gin's unconscious body and leading him outside.

"We better move before this place is blown up." Akai continued, turning around. "We only have three minutes."

The three could do nothing but comply. And they watched, as the cars of the patrol police lead them away from the battle field, the building they were just in crumble down into dust and ashes.

-.-

Aya walked down the street leading to the Kudo mansion in relative silence, welcoming the cool air that swayed her hair. She tightened her hold over her shoulder bag, looking up at the full moon.

The suspense was killing her.

Maybe she really should have gone with them. She would have stayed outside, she wouldn't have gone inside with everyone else, but at least she would have been there. She couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was building up the worst possible scenarios.

That wasn't like her at all.

She was cheerful. She had to believe they were fine. Yes. Yes, they were fine. She would reach the house in a few minutes and enter. She would walk up to the living room and find everyone there waiting for her. And she would look on as Shinichi would smirk at her, telling her that it took her long enough to come back and Hattori-kun would be cursing away at Kuroba-kun for his smoke and flash bombs while the latter grinned and laughed.

Yes. Everything is going to be fine.

She opened the gate and stepped into the porch, opening the other door.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Aya-chan," Yukiko replied smiling.

"Hey," Jesse greeted her, walking up to her and taking her into his arms. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Aya whispered softly, looking around the room. Her parents were there, Agasa-hakase was there, Haibara was there, Jesse was there, but...

The three guys weren't there.

She swallowed softly. "They...still haven't come back?"

Jesse sighed. "No."

Aya glanced down at her watch. "It has been seven hours already."

"Hmm. Don't worry. They'll be back anytime now." Yusaku smiled, although she could detect the nervousness in his eyes very easily. "How was your day, Aya-chan? Good?"

"Hai. I guess..." she trailed off again, biting her lip.

"Hey now," Jesse chid gently. "I don't want to see that look on your face. Everything is fine."

"Demo..."

"Tck! Since when are you this pessimistic, Watson? I thought I told you to leave the job to me!"

"You can't blame the lady for worrying, tantei-kun."

"Oi! It wasn't an easy at all too. That jerk sure has his ways to get you all worked up and tired!"

Hearts drummed loudly against their ribcages as everyone that was sitting stood up.

Haibara's eyes widened and her heart swelled in relief. _Thank God..._

Aya's eyes took in the scene of the three boys, thanking God again and again that they were fine and safe. With the exception of the few blood traces and the dirt and sweat that covered their shirts and bodies, they were fine. Absolutely, wonderfully, so realistically _fine_.

Relief racked through her body like lightening.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko was already exclaiming, charging forward to take her son into the tightest hug she had ever mustered.

"Oiy! 'Kassan! Stop it!" he yelled, embarrassed and pained for she was squeezing his pounding head against her chest so tightly.

Internally though, he was sighing and singing with relief that his mother's arms around him. Tonight made him realize that if he didn't actually pull through, he would have never experienced his mother's hugs again.

Or his father smiling proudly at him like he was doing right now. Or Aya smiling hugely, proudly and happily at him. Or Agasa-hakase nodding his head, smiling in relief. Or Haibara sighing and looking away, but still smiling. Or Hattori teasing him. Or Kuroba annoying the hell out of him with his flash bombs, magic tricks and hints.

_Or Ran smiling at him, gently, beautifully. Her voice telling him that he did a great job, she was proud of him, she was very happy for him. She was waiting for him._

Yukiko pulled away, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're alright." She looked up at the other two. "I'm so happy you're all alright.

"Good job, son." Yusaku congratulated, ruffling his hair.

"Congratulations, Shinichi-kun!" Agasa exclaimed, smilingly. "Finally!"

"Yes. Finally!" Haibara nodded, smiling small too.

"This calls for celebrating, huh?" Jesse smiled down. "I'm glad you're okay, guys!"

"Shinichi!" Aya cried out, kneeling down before her cousin. "I can't believe you would take seven hours to dismantle an organization! And you had troops of police with you! What took you so long, baka!"

"Well, excuse me for even trying, Aya!" he snapped back, though a smile was playing against his lips. "They wouldn't surrender easily enough! They're very tough."

"Eh? And I thought you were the most hard-minded person I have ever met." She snorted.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, it's good to see you in one piece." She grinned at him before she grimaced and closed her nose. "And, ugh, Shinichi! Go take a bath. You stink. Literally."

"Aya! You little, annoying, infuriating, over-cheerful, sarcastic, cry-baby of a pixie!"

She gasped. "What did you just say?"

"Cry-baby!" he smirked. "Want me to spill it out to you? C-R-Y-B-A-B-Y!"

"Why you over-confident, arrogant, Holmes-freak!" Aya exclaimed, fists clenching. "Get back here!" she gave chase once she realized that he wasn't there anymore, hollering death threats.

"I'm gonna kick your butt into the next century, you mystery-otaku! Just you wait!"

"That's only when you catch me, Aya-chan!"

"Don't put "-chan" in my name when I'm mad at you!"

"But that's just so fun!"

"Argh! You're a dead man!"

Everyone else laughed, watching the two cousins prick forward and backward—just like old times.

Yeah. The nightmare was finally, really over!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Note: _**_Okay, people, the moment that we __all __have been waiting for has finally arrived! :D I just wish it would arrive in the series too. (Sigh) But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! It took my a day and a half to picture the whole thing in my mind and type it down on the computer._

_Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Chapter 20_**

The antidote for the APTX 4869 will be done in just three hours.

Shinichi couldn't be happier. Just the thought that he would be back in his body in just couple of hours was enough to send him dancing and singing—although, Aya would plead with him to stop singing because her ears were bleeding.

But anyway!

It didn't matter what he was doing, what mattered was he was coming back! This time for good! And there was no more running away, and no more organization, and no more big case, and most importantly, no more lies.

This time, there was nothing that could distract him. He finished off his case, he was free now. The weight that seemed to be on his shoulders ever since this started—a year ago—was lifting off. Of course, the higher authorities still didn't announce publicly about the fall of the organization, but Jodie-sensei reassured them that it would be in very soon.

The name Kudo Shinichi would be a household name, no doubt!

There will be no more complications.

He winced suddenly as he glanced at the clock hanging in his room's wall.

No, there was still one more complication he had to face—and clear so that everything would be perfect.

At least, he reasoned, smirking, he wouldn't be alone in this _complication_. Aya would be there. And oh, wouldn't this be fun?

Very.

-.-

The Kudo family was never one to be considered _normal_. Between an actress mother, a novelist father, a high-school detective son, and an over-cheerful, way-too-perspective pixie of a daughter, it would have been considered rather odd if they were normal.

It was a point that Shinichi and Aya seemed to be reminded off whenever the four of them were around the dining table, alone with no one else except the happy family.

Oh the joy!

And just like every family dinner, the conversation gravitated into a certain beauty brunette—specifically named Mouri Ran.

And so the fiasco began and the questions were fired repeatedly—for his parents knew that he would be going to surprise Ran in just a few hours, once he's taken the antidote, that is.

What was he going to wear? What was he going to say? Was he going to say he liked her or was he going to say he loved her? Was he going to tell her everything? Or will he leave it until later on?

The questions were dealt with in strides, and Shinichi resisted acting his apparent age and start throwing food at his parents in exasperation. As he glanced at Aya, he realized that she was actually looking at him sympathetically and Shinichi realized that she might have been in his spot once.

He did not envy her. And she certainly did not envy him.

Then came the advices.

First, honesty.

"You have to be as honest as you can be, Shin-chan. It means a lot to her." Yukiko declared.

Second, be on time.

"Unlike _certain someone's_ manuscript deadlines, Ran-chan shouldn't be avoided or let down." Yukiko shot a look at her husband.

Yusaku fidget. "Since when did I let my editor down?"

"Didn't you have something due yesterday?"

"I was...busy."

"Busy avoiding his calls."

Shinichi face-palmed.

Aya chuckled and leaned down to whisper to him. "Um...maybe you just shouldn't be distracted or caught up in another case while walking to her house, ne?"

He just nodded, sighing.

And finally, no autographs. Unless it's for Ran, of course.

That caused Aya to raise an eyebrow. "And why would that be relevant?"

"Yukiko, I thought you were over that."

"Over it? Shin-chan, Aya-chan, can you believe him? Fondling other woman's...assets—and acting so casual about it!"

"She asked if I would sign a pantie at the book signing. Though awkward, it was only good PR for me to agree. How was I supposed to know she meant the one she's still wearing?"

"Shinichi, promise me you won't sign anyone's panties—unless its Ran-chan's!"

Shinichi's face went completely red as he slid down his seat, wishing from all his heart that he wasn't even there.

Aya, on the other hand, regretted even asking the question and wished from the very bottom of her heart that a big, black hole would just appear and swallow her whole.

Why did they agree to this family dinner again?

_Right! 'Kassan's fake tears! _

As the time ticked by and it was nearing seven, Aya was more than happy to stand up and gift her parents a very thin, nervous smile.

"As much as we had fun, we need to go to hakase's to get the antidote into tantei-kun's system. And I have to go meet Jesse. Ja, 'tousan, 'kassan."

Without waiting for a reply, she took hold of Shinichi's wrist and practically ran out of the room with him. Once they were out of the house and was sure no one can listen to them, Aya gave an exasperated sigh.

"That was _absolutely_ embarrassing!"

"You're the one talking! 'Kassan was telling me to sign Ran's—! Ugh! Don't even make me think about it!" his face flamed again.

"Please, Shinichi. Too much information." She pointed to her head. "Besides, I would really love a safe night to sleep. I don't want to have nightmares about you and Ran-chan—"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Agasa Hiroshi welcomed them with a sympathy smile—hakase must have known that it was rather awkward for the kids to have dinner alone with their parents.

"Jesse!" Aya exclaimed once she saw him, quickly walking towards him and plopping down beside him. "That was absolutely..."

"Terrible? Yeah I know. We kind of heard you talking just outside the door!" Jesse laughed.

Shinichi's face went completely red again. "Ugh! Today is seriously not my lucky day."

"I wouldn't say that." Haibara came out, holding into a single tube with a white and green pill inside. "You're going back to yourself and meeting up with your girlfriend, what's not lucky?"

He just rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore her. She handed him the tube and sighed.

"WX712. The antidote of APTX 4869. A permanent one—I'm sure of it. It'll be more painful than the others but once the transformation is done, you'll be stable enough. And I guarantee you won't die or change back to Edogawa Conan again."

Shinichi nodded.

"I prepared your clothes in the bathroom, just like you asked." Agasa said.

"Thank you," Shinichi smiled before turning to Haibara. "And thank you, Haibara. For the antidote."

She just shrugged and walked back downstairs. "Good luck, Kudo-kun." With that, she disappeared.

"We'll wait for you outside, ne?" Aya smiled, standing up with Jesse. "I'll see you soon."

"See you."

As the couple exited the front door, Shinichi entered the bathroom. Closing the door with the lock behind him, he sighed sitting at the toilet seat. He looked down at the pill in his hand, his heart pounding at an elated beat.

_Goodbye, Edogawa Conan..._

Without a second thought, he popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed, immediately feeling the pounding of his heart, his skin heating and his bones melting.

It was starting.

-.-

"You look...occupied?"

"Huh?" Aya blinked.

Jesse smiled, shaking his head. "I said you look occupied. Something you would like to share?"

"Oh! I was just thinking about what has been happening for the past five months you know. So many things did. It's just...maybe it's hard for me to believe that everything is finally coming to a close. And everyone is going to have their happy endings."

"Hmm." Jesse murmured, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think there's something else you're not telling me."

"No. It's just..." she sighed. "I was thinking that maybe I should go pay a visit to Sharon this coming weekend."

Jesse blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. To thank her, you know. Even though she's a psychopath, she was really useful. And..." she bit her lip. "I think she's a very good person inside in her heart. She just took the wrong path."

"Read that in her eyes?" Jesse chuckled.

"And her actions."

Jesse laughed, turning her around in his arms. "I love you; did I ever tell you that?"

"Not for the past month. I was getting worried." She smiled back.

He leaned down and caught her lips in a brief kiss before pulling away and kissing her forehead. "I don't mind if you want to go visit Sharon. But can I accompany you?"

"Of course."

"Ahem."

Jesse and Aya blinked, stepping away from each other. Jesse blinked twice more as Aya smiled hugely.

"That's the second time you ruin a moment, Kudo-meitantei."

"You should be more private with them, then, ne?" Shinichi—in his seventeen years old body—smirked back, raising an eyebrow.

Aya laughed, shaking her head. "You're impossible."

"Never heard that one before."

She smiled at him, advancing towards him slowly before she paused in front of him, opening her arms. "May I...?"

He smirked.

She stepped forward, her arms wrapping around his waist loosely—he was taller than her in his original body anyway. His own arms wrapped around her shoulders loosely too as her hair tickled his chin.

She sighed and giggled. "Now I can tell you officially. Congratulations, Shinichi. Welcome back."

He smiled. "It's good to be back."

She stepped away, smiling happily at him. The same happiness echoed in his eyes. Jesse smiled at the picture.

"Welcome back, Kudo."

"Thank you, Anderson."

The two guys shook hands.

"Well, we better get going in our way, ne, Jesse?" Aya asked, taking hold of Jesse's hand. "Shinichi has someone that's waiting for him that he would like to see, right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Well, good luck, Kudo." Jesse nodded.

"Don't let it slip from underneath your fingers again, okay?" Aya smiled softly before it turned into a devilish smirk. "And don't forget the advices. Especially the autograph."

Shinichi's face flamed again. "You have three seconds to fly."

"Okay. We're out of here!" Aya laughed, dragging Jesse along with her. "Good luck, you Holmes-freak."

With that, the couple disappeared behind the corner.

Shinichi sighed, took a deep breath and began his walk down to the detective agency, all the while playing in his head what he'll say, what he'll do and how will he act. It was a very thin territory that he would be walking on, he knew. And that's why he had to be extra careful.

One wrong word and everything will be for nothing.

He had to be very, very perspective and considerate.

In no time at all, he found himself staring up at the agency's window. The office's lights were shut—which meant that Kogoro was out playing mahjong or somewhere else. The apartment's light was on and he could see the slender shadow of his childhood friend walking around.

She was cleaning, he realized. Typical her.

Mastering up his courage, he walked up the stairs and stood before the door.

Taking a deep breath and before anything could change his mind, his hand shot up and knocked the door.

-.-

Aoko sat down on the steps under the clock tower, elbows resting on her knees and her hands cupping her chin, thoughtfully. She stared up at the crescent moon in the dark midnight blue sky, wondering what was taking her childhood friend so long.

He had asked her to meet him under the clock tower in 15 minutes, but it has already been twenty minutes since her arrival. She sighed, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Why did he choose this place anyway? But just as the question popped in her mind, she scolded herself for such an idiotic question. Of course it had to be this place. After all, it was the place where it had all started.

11 years ago...

-.-

"_Huh, waiting for your father?" the 7 year old boy asked, cocking his head slightly._

"_Hai," the girl beside him, around the same age, nodded, looking down at the ground sadly. "But he's working now so he might not come for a while,"_

_The boy may have been only seven years old but he could clearly see the sad look in her eyes. And he didn't like people being sad. His dad always said that the first priority of a magician was to make the smile break through the audience face._

_Now, how could he be a great magician like his dad if he left her here without a smile? He just couldn't do it!_

_In a split second decision, he reached out a hand._

_It was a rather simple trick. The first trick his dad had taught him. A trick that always fascinated his mother when his father would do it to her and he wondered if this girl would be just as fascinated with it. _

_Just a simple flick of the wrist, to produce the most beautiful red rose between his fingers._

"_I'm Kuroba Kaito," he greeted, smiling. "Nice to meet you,"_

_The girl blinked, startled and fascinated. _

_How did he do that?_

_But, unconsciously, she found a shy smile spreading through her cute features and Kaito found his heart singing with victory for making her smile. And he was pleased that he amazed her. He liked that._

_Slowly, she reached out to take the rose from him, still smiling shyly as her eyes met his._

"_I'm Aoko,"_

-.-

It only seemed fair to end it here, eh? But was it an end towards the worse? Or the better? Reflecting back on that day, Aoko had to wonder if it was actually a coincidence that the two of them meet here. Or was it fate?

She couldn't know. She couldn't decide. Everything was so jumbled up now. If they were still in those sweet days—without the complication of emotions, and lies. Everything would have been so much easier!

But wouldn't life be dull, then?

She wondered...

"Hey."

She didn't jump. Nor did she give any signs of surprise as he sat down beside her. "Hi."

"Sorry I'm late. Had to make sure 'kassan's sleeping and left the house."

"It's okay. I...wasn't here for long. Just five minutes..."

"Oh."

Pause. An awkward, electric pause.

She turned her head to look at him, curiously. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah." Kaito whispered, scratching the back of his head. "Um...you see...they're finally caught."

"They? The people who were after the gem...you were after?" her voice trailed off into a soft whisper.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

He glanced at her. "You're being awfully calm about this."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, her voice holding an edge of anger. "Swear at you? Beat you down with a mop? What? Would you prefer that?"

"No. But, it's just strange."

She paused. "I know you, Kaito."

He blinked.

"I know you well enough in all our friendship years to know that you wouldn't lie about anything except if it was really important. You're an honest guy, even if you are a jerk 22 hours of the day." She gave a slight smile. "But other than that, you're a good person. Of course, I would consider being an...international jewel thief a very important thing to lie about...even to me."

He stayed silent.

"So, I decided that I would at least hear out your reasons before I get to decide anything. After all, you have the right to explain. And I promise I'll listen."

What has happened to change her mind so much? She was maturing, Kaito knew that. She was learning to console her anger down into the cold demeanour, allowing for her brain to process the other's point of view. Or was it something else all together?

"My father was the actual Kaitou Kid." He began softly. "This organization that was captured a week ago has asked him to look for a very unique gem called the Pandora. It shines blood red under the moonlight and has another smaller gem inside. Every 100 years, under a certain comet, the smaller gem sheds a tear, granting its drinker immortality."

Aoko listened tentatively, spell bounded.

"But 'tousan didn't agree to their demands and set off to find the gem on his own, vowing that he would destroy it once he finds it. When the organization knew about this, they sent people to kill him on his heists. Dad knew too much about them and they can't tolerate being exposed.

"Finally, during one of his magic shows, they got him. They made it look like an accident but truthfully, they blew up the place inside. He...he was murdered."

Aoko gasped, eyes widening in horror.

"Of course, I didn't find out about any of this until last year, when I found dad's secret room and discovered the reason he was being Kaitou Kid. I didn't know why I took on the monocle and hat, but I swore to myself that I would find Pandora and rid the world from temptation and seek out the guys who killed my father."

"Why...? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kaito sighed. "Whenever our paths crossed, Snake—a member of the organization—called me by my father's name. That meant that they knew who dad really was when he was still alive. And if they got it in their mind to do a quick research, it wouldn't take a genius to guess about who the new guy would be."

Aoko's eyes widened even more. "But I could have helped, Kaito. I could have done something..."

"You loathe Kid, Aoko." Kaito gave a humourless smirk. "Why should you help him?"

"You had your reasons. Occhan was murdered. God, I would have wanted to see them suffer too! You shouldn't have taken the whole burden over your shoulders!"

"But that would have meant that I was placing you in danger." Kaito whispered.

She paused, gaping.

"Can't you see it, Aoko? Why I always kept my distance from you the past year? Why I was trying too hard to find Pandora and shut Kid down for good? Why I wanted to get everything over with more than anything else so that I can chase you instead?"

Her eyes dilated.

He looked at her, right in the eyes and with the burning seriousness that she has never seen in her carefree, magician childhood friend.

"I did all that to protect you. God, Aoko, if they had known who I am and where to hurt you on my expense! I would have never forgiven myself. I couldn't even begin to imagine it! No! I didn't lie to you because I didn't confide in you. I lied to you because I _care_ about you."

Something in the manner of his talking, his words, his eyes, and his voice—seemed to lift a great deal of weight from Aoko's chest. It was suddenly a great deal easier to breath. She felt her heart flutter and take flight. She felt that she could actually fly without wings.

Was he...?

Really...?

They just sat there, staring at each other, studying the other with the most appropriate attention. They saw what made them so very different from each other, yet so much alike.

They saw what was changing between them.

Abruptly, a beautiful, red rose bloomed from between his fingers and he offered it to her, demurely. She blinked.

"Hey. I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you." he whispered, smilingly.

Her own lips curled as she reached out to take the rose, brushing her fingers against his own. His spine tingled.

"Do you think it was a coincidence that we met under this clock tower 11 years ago?" she whispered softly, looking up at his eyes.

He leaned forward, smiling still. "Iie. I _know_ it was fate."

She smiled, closed her eyes and accepted the sweet, nervous kiss that he offered her, glad that he seemed to believe it was fate too.

Between them, the rose magically freed itself from their intertwined hands, its petals brushing the cold, hard cement caressingly—speaking volumes of promises about forever.

-.-

Ran looked up, startled by the sudden knock. However...

"I'm coming."

She moved forward and opened the door, only to stand there, freezing in surprise.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She did not know from where the calm, collected voice came from, but she was glad it did. At least, it didn't betray her fluttering heart, or her twisting stomach, or the fireworks and explosions that were going inside of her.

Shinichi shifted. "Umm...can I come in?"

"Of course," she moved away from the door, allowing him access. Closing the door behind her, she had to wonder why he even was bothering to ask. He had lived in this house for a year now and he has come back, only this time in his true body.

She looked back at him, seeing that he was looking around thoughtfully.

She cleared her throat. "I'll go make some tea."

"O-Okay." he whispered, watching as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Was it just him, or was she trying to delay the conversation that both knew was inevitable?

He couldn't decide.

She reappeared again, sitting down the two cups of steaming tea on the table and motioned for him to sit down. He did, deliberately, watching as she sat at the other end of the couch.

There was a momentary silence.

This time he cleared his throat. "Where's Mouri-san?"

"He's out for dinner with 'kassan," Ran smiled lightly. "He called her up and told her to be ready at 7. I think that he won't be coming home tonight."

"Oh." Shinichi breathed. "That's great. Things seem to be coming together then,"

"I sure hope so."

Pause.

"How are you, Shinichi?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. Congratulations on solving your big case. I heard the news from Aya-chan."

"I should have known she would tell you."

"Not everything. Besides, I was the one who asked her. You don't have to be very sensitive about it. She didn't give me any details."

"Of course not." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "The evil pixie. I'll show her once I see her again."

Ran chuckled lightly.

They both reached for their tea cups at the same time, respectively taking a sip from their own cup before placing it back on the table. Shinichi swallowed softly as she glanced at him, curious.

"So...?"

That was the only promotion he needed.

And he launched into the full story.

What happened that night in Tropical Land. How he went to Agasa-hakase. The cases he solved for her father. Him tracking down the organization. Meeting Haibara. Meeting the FBI members and working with them. Why did Aya actually come. The information they found. How he got to befriend Kaitou Kid. Everything.

He didn't leave anything at all.

And Ran listened with an open mind and heart. She heard him out until the end, when he explained about why he didn't tell her. Because he was trying to protect her. Because her safety came first before everything. Because those men in black were already targeting her.

Ran had understood that, for Vermouth was more than suggestive that night she gave the poison to her. Maybe that's why she was listening so attentively and with rapid attention.

She understood.

Once he finished his speech, Ran stood up from the couch and walked towards the opposite wall, giving him an excellent view of her back as her eyes stared, unseeingly, to the shelves that contained several photos. One of which they took when he was still Conan—and they were under the cherry blossoms.

Shinichi stood up too, gazing at her back.

She could feel his burning gaze at her back, sending her spine to tingle with repressed, delightful shudders.

"Ran..." he whispered.

"And it's all over now? You're back...for good?"

"Yes. It's all over. I'm back. For good. I'm not leaving again. Ever."

She was silent for a minute, before she slowly turned around, looking at him with sparkling eyelashes, a curious smile curling her rosebud lips.

"And, we could...be okay, right? I mean, we can...?" she trailed off.

Abruptly—unknowingly to both of them—something seemed to snap between them—take flight. And soar.

In smooth, quick strides, Shinichi crossed the little space that was between them and slipped his arms around her waist; at the same time she reached out to him, her arms slipping effortlessly, almost naturally, around his neck.

He pulled her closer. And kissed her.

Desperately—with the frustration of too many years lost. Passionately—with the knowledge of too many tears cried. Longingly—with the regret of too much unnecessary pain. Happily—she was his!

_Finally..._

He pulled away, breathless.

Her eyes fluttered open dreamily. And she smiled.

"Welcome home." She whispered, her warm, peppermint breath dancing against his lips.

He smiled back. And when he leaned down to kiss her again, feeling the fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as she responded in kind, adding her own passion into it...

He knew that he was really home.

_Because home is right here,_ Shinichi thought, smiling wider into the kiss. _Home is right here in her arms..._

**_Note: _**_Next chapter is the epilogue and another moment we all have been waiting for! :D_


	21. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan. :(_

**_Epilogue_**

2 years later, Kudo Shinichi found himself standing before a beautifully decorated altar with soft, white petals swaying above his head delicately. The room was buzzing with excitement and chattering voices as everyone he knew was taking a seat in the rows set up on each side of the aisle.

Today was the day!

He smoothed the collar of his tuxedo nervously, glancing back at his three friends with nervous eyes.

"Oiy! What is it now?" Kuroba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kudo, I would advise you to take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine." Jesse smiled amusedly.

"Yeah. Stop being a worry-wart." Heiji added, nodding.

"But what if I say something wrong? What if I faint? Or vomit? Or worse, run away from nerves?" Shinichi asked, worrying his tie for the hundredth of times.

The three guys before him fell over.

"Kudo, you can't vomit!"

"You can't faint!"

"And you most definitely won't run away!"

Shinichi cringing back.

"You have been waiting for this day for the past six months. Get a grip. Neechan would surely have your head for dinner if you do." Heiji exclaimed.

Shinichi nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and looking around to see his father talking away with Megure-keibu and Jodie-sensei. Everyone he knew and who helped or he became friends with for the past couple of years was gathered today for his big day.

His eyes caught the double doors at the other end of the aisle open and his breathing caught and his hands sweat, but his nerves were laid into rest when he noticed it was just Aya.

She breezed inside the room with a bright smile, holding into some papers which she laid on the piano lid that sat innocently at the other side of the room.

Shinichi had to admit, she did look very pretty in her dress.

It was strapless and light blue, falling down to the floor. A soft white rose accented the design of the dress at the right top of her bodice. Her hair was curled softly, and white roses were pinned against the front like a band.

She looked up, smiled at him and strode towards them.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm nervous."

She chuckled. "Relax, everything will be alright."

"I hope so." He whispered, worrying his tie again.

Aya rolled her eyes and sighed, swatting his hands away and straightening his tie for him. "Shinichi, relax. It's very simple. The priest would begin with whatever he talks about in the beginning then he'll ask for your vows. You both will say whatever your vows are. Then comes the 'I do' part, then the rings and then he'll pronounce you husband and wife and you'll kiss her. See? Not bad at all."

He nodded slowly.

"She's right, Kudo." Kaito nodded.

"You'll be fine." Jesse smiled before looking over to Aya. "By the way, love, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She flushed lightly.

"And as long as fate isn't playing against us, you'll do great and nothing bad is going to happen." Heiji grinned.

Aya's eyes went flat. "Right. I have to make an announcement for any serial killer lurking around to stop what they are doing at once. You are _not_ going to run off to solve a case—_especially_ on this day!"

Shinichi couldn't help but grin.

Yusaku walked up to them, clearing his throat. "It's time."

Aya grinned and quickly hugged Shinichi. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He bent down to kiss her cheek. "For everything."

She winked and skipped away towards the piano, sitting down elegantly on it. Jesse patted his shoulder, grinned and walked over to sit down beside Yukiko and Eri. Heiji and Kaito stood back as Yusaku took Shinichi's right side.

"Ready?" he grinned at his son.

Shinichi squared his shoulders and nodded.

Aya's slender fingers slowly yet surely began playing the most famous piano piece of 'Here Comes the Bride'. The doors opened and in came Kazuha and Aoko—in similar dresses as Aya's. They walked up slowly through the march and stood exactly where Kaito and Heiji were standing at the other side.

The guys winked at them.

However, Shinichi didn't have any eyes for anyone in the room except the woman who was being escorted down the aisle by her father right now—towards him. His heart swelled with love and joy, taking in her beauty.

Her face was bright and her eyes were shining back at his, seeing only him. Her hair was up in a twisted, complicated style as a small diamond crown held the veil that cascaded down her back. Her dress was poofy and white, completely hugging her figure and curves of her upper body. Small, sparkling crystals were scattered around the skirt, giving it a shiny display. In her hands, she had soft delicate bouquet of flowers.

All in all, she looked ethereal. More beautiful than any angel anyone has ever seen.

They finally reached the altar and Mouri Kogoro took his daughter's hand in his and placed it gently in Shinichi's already outstretched hands—a gesture as old as time itself.

"Take care of her." Kogoro whispered.

Shinichi smiled and nodded. "Always."

The former nodded and Ran tiptoed to deliver a kiss to her father's cheek. "Arigatou, 'tousan."

It took all his will power not to start crying as he marched over and sat down beside his wife, who took his hand.

The music slowed down and the priest began. Everything went smoothly enough with the introduction and vows—Shinichi was proud that his voice was steady and didn't reveal the excitement that was bubbling inside him.

Soft spoken words were delivered right under the soft petals swaying delicately above their heads, rings being exchanged under the watchful gaze of every one. They ignored everyone else—their mothers crying, the girls sighing dreamily, everyone smiling.

They had eyes only for each other.

And when the priest declared them officially husband and wife and asked him to kiss the bride, Shinichi didn't need to be told twice. Taking Ran's soaked-teary cheeks into his hand, using his thumbs to wipe away any more tears, he leaned down and kissed her gently with all the love and devotion he had for her.

If he had noticed the crowd applauding and Sonoko screaming _finally_ at the very top of her lungs, Shinichi didn't notice. Or maybe he didn't care.

Ran certainly didn't.

-.-

Everything went on perfectly. The party was going very well. Shinichi had to admit, Aya was a very good wedding organizer. The reception was very beautiful and smooth. Everyone was having a nice time. He had to admit too, she had a very fantastic taste in music.

Right now, he and Ran were receiving everyone's blessing.

"Congratulations, Cool Kid. Angel." Jodie exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "It's about time."

Shinichi and Ran laughed nervously. "Thank you."

"I wish you all the best in your lives." Jodie winked. "And don't be strangers."

"Of course." Ran smiled, reaching out to hug her former teacher. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it, Angel." With one last wink, she disappeared.

"Oi! Kudo-kun!" Megure grinned, slapping Shinichi's back. "Congratulations."

"Keibu-san. Arigatou." Shinichi grinned nervously. "Thanks for coming over."

"Now, you better take care of Ran-kun." Megure reached out and hugged Ran. "And don't let this to take you away from us, ne?" he winked.

Shinichi laughed nervously again.

People hailed down at them, congratulating them, teasing them and commenting about a truly happy life for the couple. Ran and Shinichi thanked them all, elated to the very core. The adrenaline was rushing in their veins.

However, it dimmed a bit at the next person that showed up.

"Hello, Cool Guy. Angel."

Shinichi's eyes hardened. She had guts to come over to the wedding without any disguse or anything. Sharon Vineyard stood before them in a black sparkling dress, smirking widely.

"Sharon-san." Ran smiled, a bit nervously. "Um...thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Sharon laughed throatily. "After all, Yukiko-chan was talking about this day since forever. How could I miss it?"

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi demanded. She wasn't exactly the best person in his list. Nor will she ever be.

Sharon shrugged. "Just to congratulate you and wish you luck with your lives. Oh, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Ran blinked.

"Hai, Angel. I have an extended vacation up in Paris." Sharon smirked. "Might take a couple of years."

"..." neither of the young newly-weds knew what to say.

"Well, greetings to your mother, Cool Guy. And take care of my Angel, will you? Don't hurt her." she winked playfully. "Good luck."

With that, she disappeared out of the hall.

Shinichi and Ran blinked, looking at each other. "This woman is freaking me out." He exclaimed.

"Demo, I hope she could get what she wants out there." Ran whispered, sighing. "She seemed to be tired."

"Ran, you're too much of a sweetheart."

"Am I?"

He grinned. "It's okay though. You're perfect the way you are."

"Flatterer." She whispered, blushing playfully.

-.-

"Oiy! People, please move out of the dance floor. It's time for my favourite part of the night!" Aya exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down at the balls of her feet beside the DJ setup.

"But we are having fun!" Kaito whined, separating from Aoko. His girlfriend laughed.

"Come on, Kaito."

"What's going to happen?" Kogoro asked.

"The newly-weds customary first dance, duh!" Aya shouted, smiling stupidly. "I even have the perfect song! I don't know, it just fits them."

"It'll probably be something embarrassing or idiotic." Shinichi announced, grinning.

"Hey! I do not make mistakes in these things, tantei-kun! Besides, you should be thankful! I spent nights searching for the perfect one."

"Oh. That explains the black bags under your eyes!"

"Shinichi, you Holmes-freak! I do not have bags under my eyes!" she exclaimed, angry. "Humph! Baka!"

"You're the baka!" he retorted.

"Whatever, just get dancing. That is, if you know...?" she smirked slyly.

"I do know how to dance, Aya, so in your face!" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, that's good! That way you wouldn't make a complete fool of yourself in front of Ran-chan and everyone else."

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched. "Just get on with it."

He took Ran's hand gently in his and led her towards the dance floor. He placed his hand respectfully on her waist and took her hand in his other. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, eyes dancing in amusement.

Slowly, the soft notes of the song floated and Shinichi began guiding them gracefully, mind full of the spectators watching them.

_I swear  
><em>_By the moon and the stars in the sky  
><em>_And I swear  
><em>_Like a shadow that's by your side_

Flashes went on and off as the couple danced elegantly to the song but they didn't pay them any mind.

"What are you thinking about, koishii?" Shinichi whispered, twirling her in his arms.

"Everything," she whispered back.

_I see the questions in your eyes  
><em>_I know it's weighing on your mind  
><em>_You can be sure I know my part  
><em>'_Cause I stand beside you through the years  
><em>_You'll only cry those happy tears  
><em>_And though I made mistakes  
><em>_I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear  
><em>_By the moon and the stars in the sky  
><em>_I'll be there  
><em>_I swear  
><em>_Like a shadow that's by your side  
><em>_I'll be there_

_For better or worse  
><em>_Till death do us part  
><em>_I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
><em>_And I swear_

"Like what?" he asked, curious.

"Everything that's happened in our lives. From the day we first met to our school lives, to the Conan fiasco, to meeting all those wonderful people to now. It just feels so surreal, you know. Like as if it was all a long dream..."

Shinichi's lips curled. "Ah."

_I'll give you everything I can  
><em>_I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
><em>_We'll hang some memories on the wall  
><em>_And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
><em>_You won't have to ask if I still care  
><em>'_Cause as the time turns the page  
><em>_My love won't age at all_

Shinichi twirled her out of his arms and tugged her back again, curling his whole arm around her waist this time as her own arm curled around his neck. They smiled at each other.

Cameras flashed fervently.

"Do you think that everything that's happened led to this moment?" she whispered softly.

Shinichi regarded the question for a minute before grinning arrogantly. "No. I don't think so."

"Eh?" she blinked, surprised.

_And I swear (I swear)  
><em>_By the moon and the stars in the sky  
><em>_I'll be there (I'll be there)  
><em>_I swear (and I swear)  
><em>_Like a shadow that's by your side  
><em>_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse  
><em>_Till death do us part  
><em>_I'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
><em>_I swear_

"I _know_ they did." he whispered, leaning down so that his forehead was touching hers. She closed her eyes at the contact, sighing contently.

"I love you, Kudo Ran."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Kudo Shinichi."

With that, he leaned down and captured his wife's lips with his own, both of them getting lost in their own world as the cameras flashed more rapidly now and the song was coming to a close.

_I swear_

Beyond the horizon from one side, the sun sank. From the other side, the moon was rising up. Both were a sign of a new beginning for two hearts that has suffered more than necessary and now met again.

And they were forever there for them to keep close to each other.

**_The End_** :)


End file.
